The Hearts of the Beasts - Book 1: Aether
by WingsOfTheYatagarasu
Summary: Six months after Lusamine departs from Kanto, an Ultra Beast is sighted in Hoenn, and the region's ex-Champion arrives at Aether Paradise to be treated for Nihilego venom. From there, Gladion is left investigating the Beast, Wicke struggles to keep Aether under control, and when Interpol becomes involved, it seems like Aether's fate is becoming more and more uncertain by the day.
1. Chapter 1

_**brief author's note:** Hi there, I'm gonna try my hand at a longfic again. This is probably a really bad idea._

 ** _Warnings for the entire fic:_** _Character death, possession, discussion of mental illness, discussion of child abuse, discussion of animal abuse, animal death, and quite a bit of violence and blood_

 _ **A quick note on the timeline:** In this fic, ORAS takes place shortly before BW2 and XY. Hey, it's an alternate universe, I can take liberties with things, why else would Wally still look so young at the Battle Tree._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! I'd appreciate any feedback I can get! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

 _Stone has been brought to Aether to be treated for Nihilego venom. Due to the nature of the Pokémon possessing him, Stone may or may not recall his experiences while under Nihilego's influence. Care is to be taken not to aggravate him, as the lingering effects of the beast's venom may make him unpredictable before treatment is finished._

 _Stone is to be kept in solitude aside from brief nightly visits from our current Branch Chief. Should he need to leave his room for any reason, he is to be accompanied by guards at all times. He is not to have any contact with his Pokémon, even after being treated. Contact with him should be kept to a minimum until further notice._

* * *

Wicke sighed, reading over the note once more. There was a sort of stiff formality to it. It was freshly printed and looked as if great care had been taken to keep it from being damaged. Even as she read through it, again and again, Wicke felt herself trying to keep the sheet of paper from folding between her fingers, regardless of what anyone would be doing with it afterward.

Burn it, she'd been told. Burn it to nothing but ash once this was over. No digital records would be kept of this, and all physical ones would be destroyed.

One would think that this was the Aether Foundation returning to their old amorality. It certainly reeked of something shady. Wicke wasn't about to deny this at all. However, as she walked through the stark white hall leading to Aether's medical wing, her shadow as her only company, Wicke wondered if their current president could have made a better choice. Whether it was because of who they were holding, what they were treating, or both, she wondered how things would have happened if Gladion had tried to make things public so soon.

Perhaps it was truly for the better that this was a secret, given what the note ordered them to do.

It was so…uncanny, walking through such a brightly lit hall after being in the Conservation Area for Arceus-knows-how-long. So sterile compared to the rest of Aether Paradise. Even from where she stood, about halfway between the labs and and her destination, the smell of disinfectants was overpowering. She could only imagine how things would be when she opened that door…

Wicke shook her head, quickening her pace. She'd been told to check on things nightly. She had a job in the midst of all the chaos hitting Aether, and she wasn't one to ignore the president's orders. Gladion definitely had a plan to work around certain circumstances, and she'd put her trust in him, quite possibly far more trust than she'd ever put in Lusamine.

Finally, the tapping of her heels against the floor came to a stop, and all that remained was a constant, faint buzzing alongside her own breathing. In front of her was a metal door, a shade of light gray to differentiate it from the surrounding area. Next to it, a small black panel. Wicke pressed her hand to the panel, taking a deep breath.

It would all feel like a simple passing nightmare soon enough, she was sure.

A mechanical voice rang out through the hallway.

 _HAND PRINT IDENTIFIED. VOICE KEY REQUIRED FOR CONFIRMATION._

"Wicke."

At the sound of her voice, the door unlocked with a resounding click. Slowly, it began to open, the droning sound of it piercing through the silence like an arrow.

This was it. One of her final tasks for the night.

 _VOICE KEY IDENTIFIED. WELCOME, BRANCH CHIEF WICKE._

Branch Chief. Wicke still wasn't used to hearing that title without "assistant" before it, even a few months after her sudden promotion. Regardless of why she'd been promoted, whether it was for what she did for Lillie and Gladion or simply to fill the role that Faba had been forced to step down from, she was honored to carry such a title and whatever duties came with it.

A light flickered behind Wicke once she walked in, and the door closed once more. The sound of it locking again echoed through the room, and for one brief moment, she was alone.

* * *

The medical wing was simple enough. The first sight that greeted Wicke was a long hallway with numerous rooms on each side that split into two paths at its end. Bathed in gray instead of white, save for the floor, the hallway was eternally spotless. Figures and lights reflected clearly off the tiles below. As with the rest of the foundation's more sensitive aspects, the individual rooms were outfitted with multiple layers of security.

Wicke watched as a young nurse at the end of the hall locked a door manually before walking off to the side, carrying fresh bedding under one arm.

It was only natural, given the nature of Nihilego's toxins, that security had been tightened. She had watched not just Lusamine, but much of Aether's staff as they lost all sense of themselves. To think that it had returned…

There was silence for a while, at least until the same mechanical voice from earlier sounded through the hallway, followed by the lone woman's voice.

 _HAND PRINT IDENTIFIED. VOICE KEY REQUIRED FOR CONFIRMATION._

"Arum."

 _VOICE KEY IDENTIFIED. WELCOME, ARUM._

Wicke shuddered at the thought of what Aether's future could hold if the beast itself came back.

When the sound of more footsteps drew close, Wicke's attention was immediately drawn to the source. The approaching group stepped quietly through the hall at the end, four Aether employees, two security guards and two doctors, surrounding a man who Wicke never imagined she'd meet.

The man in the center stood with perfect, refined posture, though he had a distant look in his pale eyes. He seemed to be nothing short of completely obedient to the group, and though they seemed to be asking questions-the standard "has anything changed at all?" questions, nothing more-he barely responded with anything aside from a faint "yes" or "no." His hair was slightly longer than it'd been in the various pictures she'd seen of him before, and it had become matted during his stay. Dust darkened its pale blue color. His neck was bandaged from treatment a few days prior, treatment that had happened just before the Hoenn region's authorities had contacted Aether.

He hardly looked the part of "former Champion."

"Ah, Miss Wicke!" one of the employees called, signaling for the group to move on while she stopped, "If I may have a word with you."

Wicke nodded, stepping over quickly.

The employee bowed slightly to Wicke, her bobbed crimson hair moving just slightly with her as she rose back up. She stood tall, at least an inch or two above each of her colleagues, and there was a look of confusion in her deep red gaze that send a stab of anxiety through Wicke. After all, Wicke would recognize her anywhere: This was the head of Aether's medical team. To see such a look on her face was unnerving, to say the least.

"Yes, Dr. Calla?" Wicke replied, "Is there something I should be concerned about regarding Mr. Stone's condition?"

Calla shook her head, briefly looking back to the group that had left her. There was a pregnant pause while she waited for their patient to be returned to his room. Once the sound of a door closing behind her was heard, she continued.

"No, it's not that. I've had my concerns with the orders we've been given. Are you absolutely certain that our president agreed to such conditions?" Calla asked, "I can hardly imagine him as the type to go along with such things."

"Regrettably," Wicke sighed, "He has. Hoenn's authorities have demanded such, given both the dangers of the Ultra Beasts and the status Mr. Stone holds."

"…I see," Calla replied, "I suppose that if you've put your trust in him, I have no choice but to believe in the foundation. However you may handle this…I'm counting on you just as much as you are on me."

Wicke nodded.

"Gladion has been trying to negotiate with them," she explained, "I'll do what I can for him during my brief visits."

"That's all I needed to hear from you." Calla's mouth curved into a smile. "Once everyone is finished in there, we'll let you in. Arum will be waiting outside with the guards in case something goes awry."

"Of course. Thank you."

The two stood in silence for a moment before someone else finally spoke.

"Miss Wicke." The voice was that of the nurse from earlier, Arum. She was a small woman, but she exuded a stern formality. Her violet hair had been tied back into a neat bun, and her upright posture never once faded. Her sharp eyes were locked on Wicke even as the other doctor that had been with the group walked out. She held the door to the room open with a trembling hand while the two guards stepped aside, as if beckoning Wicke towards the room.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Good night, Wicke," Calla said before turning and walking down the hall behind her.

* * *

"I'd imagine," Wicke began as she walked into the room, the door shutting quietly behind her, "That you only want to sleep. I'm sorry to disturb you."

The light was dim, and it was clear that Steven was on the threshold of passing out for the night. Nevertheless, he responded to Wicke's words with a halfhearted nod. It was also obvious that, between the utter emptiness of the room around him, the few tubes and wires that had been reattached to him for the night, and whatever tests they had just run on him, things had been far too draining on this man's psyche.

"Steven…Would you prefer I called you that?" Wicke inquired, hoping that the familiarity would help ease them both into the nightly visits.

She hadn't expected more than a nod.

"Please do," Steven replied, his voice faint.

Of course that was what would make him speak. He'd barely been treated as anything more than another faceless victim of Nihilego's venom, something to be treated and sent back to Hoenn once he was cured. It hit Wicke then that, in the end, she could easily be the only person treating Steven like he was human.

He had been under Nihilego's influence, hadn't he? She couldn't help but extend a hand of understanding to those affected by such a thing. To turn to any actions under it…

The distant look returned to Steven's eyes. How much of Steven was Wicke truly seeing? Would it be enough to convince anyone that he needed time outside his room?

He'd need it more than anything. The soft, cool ocean breeze. Time with Pokémon, his Pokémon. If not more human interaction, she would hope that he'd at least be allowed that. Perhaps it'd be even better for him than her visiting.

"…Wicke, correct? Thank you," Steven rasped, snapping Wicke out of her thoughts. Of course she could negotiate something. If things continued like this, they'd be fine.

"Of course," Wicke replied, "I'm afraid I don't have much more time here, but…I'll be back tomorrow night. Are you all right with this?"

Steven gave a slightly more enthusiastic nod than before. This time, however, there was the distinct form of a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"It's absolutely fine…"

Wicke spent her final minute in silence as the man in front of her fell into a deep slumber.

She could do something for him. She knew she could.

He didn't truly deserve to be treated in such a way, did he?

* * *

"We'll be expecting you tomorrow," Arum explained, "The same time. I don't expect someone like you to be late."

"Yes," Vicke breathed, trying to hide her exhaustion, "Good night, Arum."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you, then," the young nurse said as Wicke stepped outside of the hallway that had led into the medical bay.

There had been bits of hesitation in those words. Arum had certainly been nervous about the events going on. Wicke could hardly blame her after spending so much of her own day in preparation for the first visit. It wasn't every day that one simply met such a figure from any region.

Especially not with the end of the note in mind.

Time seemed to blur together as Wicke headed towards the elevator and upwards into the Conservation Area, hoping she'd be able to speak with Gladion before he retired for the night. It felt like mere seconds passed between her time near the labs and her entering the upper floor of Aether Paradise.

The fresh air felt like a blessing, and watching the various nocturnal Pokémon move about felt like even more of one. Zubats flew overhead, squeaking and bickering with one another, while a few Misdreavus hid behind trees, their attention locked on Wicke.

They could tell. These ghosts could tell she was conflicted about something.

Wicke stood in the area and simply watched for a moment. Both sleep and wakefulness existed in blissful harmony in the area, with nothing left in between the two save for the two humans standing around beneath the almost starless winter sky. Indeed, not even Alola was unfamiliar to darker nights.

"Miss…Miss Wicke," a voice began, "How was your visit?"

Wicke turned to the source of the voice, the very reason she'd headed to the Conservation Area to begin with. Gladion looked pensive, almost as if he was staring through her. Behind him, Silvally lay, trying to avoid falling asleep in such a place.

"Ah, yes. While we hardly said anything to each other," Wicke explained, "Steven spoke to me, and he hasn't rejected the idea of these visits. This is all I can say for now, unfortunately."

Gladion shook his head.

"That's more than enough to start," Gladion replied, "They're going to contact us at the end of the week. Be ready for that."

Gladion turned back to his Pokémon, which, upon noticing their trainer, let out a rather annoyed…whine? Wicke could only describe it as similar to the sound of a baby Growlithe begging for attention. Slowly, Silvally stood up, stretching out before stepping over to give their trainer a quick lick to the face. Gladion barely reacted, at least compared to how he'd reacted to face-lickings in the past, simply trying to push them away, to no avail. Eventually, Silvally stepped back and yawned gently, finally ready to listen to their trainer.

Gladion's face had brightened considerably by the end of this.

Turning back to Wicke, he spoke more quietly.

"Thank you, Miss Wicke. Good night."

"Good night," Wicke replied as the two turned towards the elevator. She didn't move with them, instead allowing herself a little solitude. She needed room to breathe after such a day, and what better place than her favorite spot in Aether Paradise?

They were in for a long, hard fight, she was sure.

Wicke took out the note she'd been given earlier. She'd have to burn it by the end of the night. She simply felt that she had to re-read the final sentence of it before she did.

The foundation had been on edge for a reason. A very good reason.

Wicke, however, could hardly believe that even Nihilego could drive someone to such a thing.

* * *

 _Upon the treatment's completion, Stone is to be returned to the Hoenn region to stand trial for the murder of Wallace Riva._

 _\- Gladion_


	2. Chapter 2

The dawn air seemed far more gentle than it had ever been to Gladion when he awoke that morning.

Rain gently tapped at the window, clearly irritating the tired Pokémon beneath it. Silvally wanted nothing more than to sleep through the morning, at least until Gladion needed them, but this time, it wasn't going to happen. Gladion wondered if this was for the better, though. With everything going on, he'd be needed outside of the foundation, if only because he was the one with Silvally by his side.

Him and one other trainer, anyway, but with the orders to keep the incident with Steven under wraps, it wasn't like he could tell her anything. It was a shame. They _needed_ Moon. She'd know what to do, and she'd likely be one of the few, out of everyone in the world he could drag into such a mess, that was willing to put her life on the line to fight the Beasts again.

They'd have to ask for that much, at least. Even if they couldn't do anything for Steven, they'd likely be able to bring in someone else to fight, and not just for Alola. There was far more at stake than just their region this time. Whether Hoenn was the only affected region or not remained to be seen, but if more of the world was being ravaged by the Beasts, he'd be needed in the other regions.

He could only hope this didn't end up being the case. This in mind, he'd already decided on where he'd be heading for the day. _Nobody_ could hold him back from heading out on his own investigation, particularly when he knew _exactly_ who he'd be speaking with. Hopefully, that guess he'd made about that person's past involvement in related events was correct…It was his one lead on anything at all, and if he was able to get more details regarding it, he'd consider the trip to Ula'ula Island more than successful.

Climbing out of bed, he couldn't help but look around, wondering why he hadn't bothered to change much about the room. There were a few essentials in the room, certainly. A large closet to one wall, his bed to another, a desk opposite to his bed, the various Memories placed atop it, and the huge window that provided a view of the sea outside. Nothing else, however. Only white walls and a tiled floor, a large black rug covering part of it.

It was a testament to how little free time he'd had after taking the position as president.

Gladion sighed, realizing that he felt…weak. It'd been lack of sleep, he was sure. _Nobody_ had been able to sleep well after Steven's arrival. Regardless of the cause, he _hated_ it. Exhaustion lingering in his bones, the feeling of actual _hunger_ returning to his body after so much time spent recovering from his old home life, the fact that he could barely walk after finally standing up…

At least Silvally was there, clearly as tired as him. As Gladion walked towards his closet, Silvally slowly stood up, taking a moment to stretch before moving to their trainer's side.

"…Sorry you had to wake up so early," Gladion said, his voice almost a whisper, "We've got a long day ahead of us."

 _One step at a time._ He just had to take things one step at a time. One day at a time, especially when that day involved travel across an entire island.

His morning routine would just be the start of another hard day.

* * *

" _I'll be leaving for Ula'ula Island. I'm going to look for information."_

Gladion looked out over the edge of the ferry, rain hitting him in a constant, gentle rhythm. He'd have no regrets at the end of this, he was sure. He'd never regretted heading out with Null. No regrets about _anything_ he'd done to fight back against his mother. At the end of it all, even if Moon had been the one to end everything, he'd gotten to see Lillie smile again, brighter than ever.

If the Beasts reached Kanto, they'd reach everything Hau, Moon, and he had fought for.

It was a terrifying thought. He _needed_ to get whatever information he could from this.

He found himself fidgeting with the Xtransceiver around his wrist. Things would be fine. Wicke would look after Aether Paradise without him there. If he was needed, he'd be called. That was how it'd be for the time he'd be out, that was how it'd been since he'd taken the new position, and this was how it'd be, he was sure, for a long while.

That was all he needed in life, though. Consistency in the world around him, consistency in the _people_ around him. None of the unpredictability of his mother under the Beast's influence, and none of the unpredictability of anything he had to do for Team Skull. Finally, it seemed as if the world made _sense_ to Gladion.

Perhaps, however, this was simply the natural recovery from what he'd been through.

Perhaps it was why the idea of the Beasts returning to the world frightened him as much as it did.

He didn't realize it until he noticed Silvally next to him, gently nuzzling his arm, but his fists were clenched tightly. He was _shaking_ after thinking everything over, and it'd taken Silvally to snap him out of it.

Malie City was finally on the horizon. At last…Things were truly beginning. They had a _plan,_ and somewhere during their travels, they _would_ ensure it was put into action.

* * *

To think…a Beast had been there.

Mist blanketed Malie Garden that afternoon. As he stood looking over a bridge, Gladion watched what he could of the area. The rippling waters beneath him, the tall grass, and the bug Pokémon skittering about in the tall grass…it was just as calm as he'd expected it to be. To think, from what little he could find, that the garden was likely one of the places that'd been affected by the Ultra Beasts, was almost unbelievable to him. The grass still looked as vibrant as it should have. The waters were still undisturbed, and there were still people walking around the garden as if nothing had happened. Even his own Pokémon were taking in the environment of the garden, if Silvally and Lucario wrestling playfully nearby was any indication.

That was always a sight. Gladion looked over, observing the movements of the two Pokémon. Silvally pinned their smaller opponent with ease, but all it took was a quick kick to the belly from Lucario for Silvally to flinch and slip up. In an instant, Lucario was back on his feet, rushing;[ towards Silvally in a single swift motion.

Silvally took the hit head-on, then lay on their side for a moment, defeated, before getting up and heading back to their trainer.

Gladion smiled at this, gently scratching Silvally's neck before Lucario had walked over. Turning his attention to the smaller one, Gladion rubbed Lucario's shoulder gently as he spoke.

"Good job, both of you," he said gently, "You've become much stronger. Maybe we'll finally be able to defeat the Champion at this rate…"

If only they could fight her then. Gladion hardly wanted to admit it, but he _missed_ Moon. No, it wasn't just Moon. It was the little group she'd always traveled with. Moon, Hau, and…Lillie. Something had felt…wrong once Lillie left. The group had split apart, and suddenly, even for him, things felt far too different.

And now, suddenly, everything was changing once again. If the group came back together in such dire times, Gladion would join them without hesitation.

That would be the only good thing about the situation. If that happened, he'd finally be able to see firsthand just how strong Lillie had become. He'd be able to fight alongside Moon and Hau once again. Just as he'd deny calling Moon a friend, he'd deny to the end that he felt stronger alongside her and Hau, at least until the three of them were forced to battle together again.

If it came to that…If it came to needing Alola's strongest trainers in one place for a fight, he'd push himself to his own limits in fighting that battle.

Sighing, Gladion stepped away from the bridge. The trip hadn't been worth anything at all. Even if Lucario and Silvally had taken the chance to train together and stretch their legs, they hadn't learned a thing from a walk around the garden. They really had no choice in the end but to go forward, did they?

It was good that they were used to cheap motels, at least. Maybe they'd actually be able to get a room for the night…

* * *

Wicke had been left to tend to the Conservation Area once more that day. There wasn't much to do until Interpol called, after all. Once more, the familiar cries of the foundation's Pokémon rang out around her, though this time they were far more frequent than usual. Even her own Corsola, as she wandered around at Wicke's feet, seemed unusually active that day. Was something amiss in there?

Perhaps it was simply the mood of the workers that set off the Pokémon.

Wicke couldn't blame the employees for being on edge, especially the ones she and Gladion had spoken to that morning. Even long after it'd happened, Wicke could still hear his order clear as day in her head: _"Send teams to Kanto and Johto. Investigate what might be the work of a Beast."_

She _knew_ why he'd said such a thing. Wicke couldn't deny her own concerns regarding Lillie and Lusamine, but the fact remained that seeing Aether's field workers in such an area could be cause for alarm, regardless of whether or not there'd been a sighting. They'd know immediately, once they saw the first few employees stepping into the field, that there was _something_ going on in their region. The idea of what could happen then…It was frightening, to say the least.

" _Don't contact the Elite Four of_ any _region. We want as few people involved in this as possible._ _"_ Wicke had heard these words time and time again, wondering if that was as wise a decision as Interpol had claimed. The agent who they'd spoken to (Anabel, wasn't it?) didn't seem entirely convinced that this was a good idea, either…

How the organization managed to stay together was becoming more and more of a mystery to Wicke.

She very nearly contacted Gladion at that moment, wondering if his travels had managed to get him any new info. Wicke's hand was still hovering over her Xtransceiver when she decided against it, pulling her hand back and shaking her head.

It'd take time.

Everything would.

* * *

Nothing. _Six hours_ of _nothing,_ save for the slowly increasing rainfall and the occasional wild Pokémon that decided it wanted to jump out at him. It'd be enough to drive anyone's patience thin, but after everything, after having to negotiate everything regarding Steven's treatment mere days ago, after all the discussion that morning of where else to send employees inter-regionally, after nothing coming out of a visit to an area that a Beast _supposedly_ visited, and after coming out all the way onto Route 13 after such a day…To say Gladion was on edge would be an understatement.

His feet sank further into the muddy ground with each step. His face was twisted in frustration and disgust.

Silvally wasn't doing much better. Exhaustion shone in the large Pokémon's eyes, but they forced their legs out of the soft ground and pulled themself forward, ever closer to a little motel that felt like an eternity away. Every time Gladion reached for Silvally's Ball, Silvally let out a soft hiss at him, taking a more intimidating stance until he moved his hand away.

A particularly aggressive strategy for staying out of his Ball, but Gladion couldn't deny that he needed company in the situation he was in. Under any other circumstances, he'd find comfort in rain. He'd remember that once, Team Skull had existed. That they'd taken him in at his lowest point, and even if Gladion had mixed feelings about the group in the end, he remembered that there had been times where they'd felt like a _family_ at a time when he'd needed one more than ever.

His feet finally hit solid ground.

It was far less of a relief than he'd thought it'd be. He still felt weighed down when he stepped into the motel, already rummaging through his bag for his wallet. It didn't take long at all, once he was in, for Silvally to follow, shaking themself off violently once they had a roof over their head.

For a brief moment, there Gladion stood, with his wallet in hand and a _very_ wet Silvally behind him, tracking mud around wherever they pleased. He wanted to say it felt nostalgic, but this was far from what his first visit had been like. He hardly felt _forced_ to head into the motel. He didn't feel like he was escaping anything at all, instead simply wanting to clean himself off and sleep peacefully through the night.

An aged man stood behind the front desk, opening one of his dark brown eyes and letting out a chuckle upon seeing who had arrived. It sent a wave of discomfort through Gladion, and he had to hold back a shudder. _This didn_ _'t mean he'd be hurt. This was simple amusement on the man's part, and not at his expense. He was_ fine.

"Hah! Never thought I'd see you back," the old man said, "I almost didn't recognize you. You look much stronger than you did all that time ago. So, that's what your Pokémon looks like beneath the mask, eh?"

"Y-Yes," Gladion replied, his voice wavering a little, "This is Silvally."

Straightening his posture, the man opened his other eye to get a better look.

Silvally stood proud as they heard their name, as if they could look dignified while they were coated in such a thick layer of dirt.

"What a Pokémon that is," he said, his rough voice carrying a gentle edge to it, "Good to see that you're both well. We were worried sick over here after you'd left."

"Are there any rooms available?" Gladion asked, cutting through any more small talk before it happened.

The man shook his head, tapping a few bony fingers on the counter. In a single moment, Gladion was struck with an unreasonable sort of panic. Everything seemed to crash down on him once again. No, he couldn't. He had to _stay in control._ He had to _breathe,_ before…

"You…You _**what?**_ "

His nails were nearly digging into his palms as he spoke. With each breath Gladion heaved out, he felt the frustration from his sudden outburst fading away. Silvally gently nudged his hand, nearly taking it in their mouth to drag it away before Gladion turned away from the front desk, letting out a huff.

"…Sorry," he muttered as he walked away, led outside by Silvally.

He wouldn't even look back at the elderly man he'd snapped at. Gladion was sure that he'd heard the man speak up again, to try and call him back, but he didn't pay that any heed at all.

He simply walked out once more into the rain.

As Gladion stood just outside the entrance to the motel, he noticed someone there, someone who didn't need to say a word in order to set him off. _This_ was his reason for coming to Ula'ula, and they _would_ be battling if he had anything to say.

The only thing Gladion needed to hear in order to want such a thing was the unmistakable cry of an Alolan Persian.

* * *

"Wicke…Good evening."

Steven's eyes were wide open, a sharp contrast to how he was the night before. Though he still seemed sluggish (not like everything he was wired up to would allow for much movement), he was smiling warmly at Wicke.

She couldn't help, as she stood in the doorway, watched carefully by guards and the ever-present nurse, but feel a pang of grief when Steven looked at her. No light seemed to shine in the man's eyes.

This wasn't how Lusamine had looked at all, this was a serenity born out of necessity after the possibility arose that _he_ _'d_ killed somebody close to him.

It was downright crushing, walking into the room. As the door shut behind her, Wicke almost felt trapped. Almost.

This was still her burden to bear, and despite the weight of Steven's grief pulling her down with him, she was proud to bear it.

"Hello again, Steven," Wicke replied, "Are you holding up better tonight?"

A weak nod from Steven.

"More or less," he said, his voice still rough and strained, "I take it things outside have calmed down?"

"Yes, I think everyone is settling back into their daily routine nicely," Wicke said, making her way to Steven's bedside, "I don't think I've ever seen Aether Paradise so shaken…"

Silence plagued the room for a moment. Steven shifted slightly, as if his entire body was fishing for the correct action. Wicke couldn't blame him, either-There wasn't much he could talk about, was there? Nothing was going on for him, and she was certain that trying to talk about anything he'd been through would dredge up some painful memories for him…

While she'd have been content to sit by him quietly, Wicke was surprised to hear a request from Steven.

"…Would you mind telling me about your day?" he asked, "I think having someone to listen to is all I need right now."

"Oh! Of course," Wicke replied, a slight enthusiasm returning to her voice, "I'd be happy to do this regularly, if it helps."

"That would be wonderful," Steven breathed, "Thank you."

Wicke immediately noticed the edge of hesitation in Steven's voice. His hesitance was almost… _frightening._ It was as if, suddenly, he flickered out of existence for that one brief moment, as if the Beast was still there. Wicke looked into his eyes once more. He was… _gone,_ wasn't he? He wasn't entirely there, something she'd known from the start. His eyes kept their dull and lifeless quality, and his smile suddenly looked ever so slightly more like _hers._ It was brief, but the image of Lusamine flashed in Wicke's mind once more.

" _More than anything, they need our unconditional love, Wicke. This is why I'm so happy to welcome you to Aether."_

These words echoed in her mind, and her blood ran cold.

Steven stared ahead, and Wicke never once spoke.

Minutes passed.

The door opened again.

"Wicke. That's all the time you have tonight. …Wicke?"

Wicke gasped, snapping out of her trance, before realizing that Steven's eyes had closed. Though the constant beeping from the monitors said he was alive, what she'd seen told her that there were parts of him, already, that were long dead.

He was recovering, she had to remind herself. He'd be back to his old self soon, and they could send him back to Hoenn, regardless of what awaited him when he returned home.

"O-Of course," Wicke said, trying to stabilize her voice, "I'll be on my way, then."

She took a final look at Steven before leaving, wondering if what she'd seen in those final few minutes would ever fade from him.

* * *

Nearly silent footsteps accompanied two approaching shadows. The tapping of paws followed the surprisingly soft footsteps of a clearly exhausted man, whose slouched figure was all too recognizable in the low light. A low, rumbling purr emanated from the Persian's throat as it stepped forward, stopping in front of Gladion once it was certain he could see it, and took a moment to shake the excess water from its thick coat of fur.

Every time Gladion had met Nanu, he'd wondered just what Tapu Bulu had seen when it chose him to be Ula'ula's kahuna.

Slowly, Nanu's stress-aged face became visible to Gladion. The darkness around his deep red eyes looked far less intimidating up close, where his apathy and exhaustion were as clear as day. His left forearm was wrapped in bandages, something that left Gladion wondering what kind of mauling could lead to such an injury. After considering that this was a man who spent so much time surrounded by Meowth, however, he realized that it was only natural he'd have incidents that led to things like that.

It didn't matter. He didn't care _what_ Nanu had been through before this, Gladion needed to…de-stress.

"Battle me," Gladion challenged, the fatigued quality to his voice not affecting his conviction at all, "Silvally and I need a strong opponent."

He was met with a long, exasperated sigh, along with Persian returning to its trainer's side and lying down, looking at Silvally expectantly.

There was a long pause. Gladion simply stared into the kahuna's eyes, realizing that his own desire for a fight seemed to be fading. Was bringing people down with him just a skill of Nanu's?

Nanu shook his head, though, and answered Gladion's question simply.

"…All right. I'll humor you. Only reason I'm out is because of Persian…Something woke her up."

The joys of having a Pokémon with such acute hearing…Whether or not Nanu had heard Gladion was lost upon the young trainer as he fished through his bag, pulling out a small disc and attaching it underneath the bolt-like part of Silvally's jaw.

"All I need is for Silvally to fight someone." Gladion gritted his teeth and watched as Silvally took a fighting stance, their eyes locked on the Persian in front of it. "I won't hold back! Silvally! Get ready!"

Giving a halfhearted shrug, Nanu gestured to his Persian to stand, and stand she did, claws outstretched and practically _grinning_ as she returned Silvally's gaze. Sparks seemed to emanate from her fur, and the gem on her forehead glowed brightly, illuminating the grounds outside the motel. She stood lightly on the still wet ground, suddenly unaffected by the filth covering her. She looked _relaxed,_ even, as she awaited her trainer's command.

To Gladion, it was downright _infuriating._

"All right, then," Nanu sighed, "Persian…Fake Out!"

Persian leapt forward, letting out a sharp cry as her front paws met each other, sending Silvally recoiling back as she rushed away, letting out a sharp hiss.

As Silvally slowly recovered, opening their eyes to look at Persian and let out an ear-splitting _roar,_ Gladion realized that everything surrounding their battle would be branded into his mind eternally.

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, noticing that Silvally had looked back to him. Giving them a knowing nod, Gladion looked back to Nanu, the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly.

" _Come on, Silvally…Just like every other battle. We've got this one."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CONTENT WARNING:** i mentioned some of this at the start of the fic, but just to make sure (and because one of them_ isn't _listed at the start)_ , _**warnings for emetophobia** (fear of vomiting), **discussion of child abuse, and general cat-related animal death.** thanks for reading! happy belated valentine's day!_

* * *

A pale pink glow emanated from Silvally's eyes as they awaited their trainer's next command, the fur around their neck spread wide, as if they needed to look any bigger to something just over half their size.

Persian would be getting the first move, Gladion knew that much. Silvally, for all their power, had always seemed a little lacking in foot speed. At the very least, if Silvally got a few solid hits in with Multi-Attack…

No…There was no time to think about strategy. Gladion's eyes narrowed, and he looked ahead to Nanu.

"Silvally," he called out, "Use Multi-Attack!"

As quickly as Gladion's command rang out, however, so did Nanu's. It was far quieter, not to mention controlled. Just one word: "Thunderbolt." Before Silvally could even reach it, Persian's fur began to crackle with electricity, and just as Silvally positioned themself to lunge forward, an electric blast was shot straight from her forehead, hitting Silvally head-on. A mechanical screech erupted from the larger Pokémon as it was hit, stopped in its tracks and forced to take that moment to recover. For a brief moment, as Persian prepared to attack once more, the glow faded from Silvally's eyes.

Then, suddenly, it returned, this time spreading to their tail and the spikes adorning their head, its bright pink glow signaling Silvally's current type loud and clear: _Fairy._ In that moment, Silvally dashed towards the fleeing Persian, slamming a foot down on her tail and clawing at her back legs as she desperately kicked back, trying to free herself before Silvally managed to get a hit in. Silvally swiped at Persian's side, knocking her off balance as they let go of her tail, letting out a deep hiss.

"That's it, Silvally! Just like that," Gladion called out, "Come on! You can get another hit in! X-Scissor!"

Persian seemed to glance back at her trainer before Silvally rushed towards her once more. She seemed to realize that their fight had been getting almost _dangerously_ close to her trainer, even with all the space they'd had outside.

For a Pokémon like Persian, such actions were unforgivable. She darted to the side, forcing Silvally to skid to a halt, their legs now deep in the soft, muddy ground. Neither Persian nor Nanu wasted any time with their next actions as Silvally struggled to free themself, completely vulnerable to anything Persian decided to throw at them.

"Persian. Power Gem."

Light emanated from Persian's forehead, quickly forming several sharp, glowing crystals that merely levitated by her head for a split second before she shot them forward at Silvally's side. The gems scraped against the larger Pokémon's thick skin, leaving a soft, reddened area. Silvally cried out in pain, their legs still barely free. Clearly, they were _exhausted._

A wave of panic hit Gladion. Had Silvally been backed into a corner?

 _No._ There had to be a way out of things. They'd gotten themselves out of tighter spaces before, hadn't they?

They'd made it through even worse battles together. They'd fought _Nihilego_ together, and they'd done their part to defend the region. They wouldn't simply be defeated by one of the kahunas, not after they'd pulled so many wins out of-

 _Nothing._ An idea crossed Gladion's mind, but the question remained of whether or not it'd _work._ It was their last resort, and they'd have to take advantage of it the moment it happened, but…

Gladion gritted his teeth. They _would_ walk out of this one the winners, no matter how many close situations they'd go through once their next foe was sent out.

"Silvally!" Gladion called out, "Just focus on freeing yourself! Get back over here if you can!"

Silvally looked back to their trainer, a knowing look in their eyes. Persian, on the other hand, stood tall and confident, a dark aura suddenly emanating from her.

Without another word, Nanu took an entirely different stance. _Legs apart, arms up, acting like he was some wild beast, ready to pounce, and that_ smirk _on his face._

"Finish them off, Persian…Black Hole Eclipse!" he called out.

Persian's forehead turned dark, suddenly, and the aura emanating from her suddenly seemed to rise into the sky, forming a massive dark hole. Silvally's legs were slowly pulled from the ground, all before they were sucked into the hole above, barely hearing their trainer's order:

" _Just hold on, Silvally! Hold on, and strike from there!"_

In an instant, the hole faded away, leaving Silvally to fall. They would fall those several feet to the ground in mere moments.

What neither trainer had expected was for Silvally to reach out, their claws glowing brightly, and strike Persian's forehead as they hit the ground. Persian screeched in pain, and for a single moment, both Pokémon stood.

Then, as quickly as their fight had started, it ended.

Both Pokémon let out a final quiet cry, and both collapsed to the ground.

As he returned Silvally to their ball, Gladion prepared to send out another Pokémon. Nanu, however, simply reached into his pocket as he returned Persian to her Poké Ball and pulled out a key.

Gladion's eyes narrowed.

"…Is that it?" he asked, a slight puzzled tone to his voice.

"…Yep. Here. You need it more than I do," Nanu sighed, walking over to Gladion.

"Wait," Gladion replied, "I need to talk with you about something. I can't say what it is. When can we meet up again?"

Nanu gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Two days, about," he said, "I'll be back by then. If it's that important-"

"Symbiont," Gladion interrupted, his voice only a whisper, "Is that enough for you? Am I correct in assuming that you _know_ about the Beasts?"

Something flashed in Nanu's eyes. He seemed oddly nostalgic for a moment, but more than that, he seemed slightly impressed that Gladion had made such a deduction.

Once again, he offered the key to Gladion.

"I'll be back in Po Town tomorrow." Nanu spoke with a quality to his tone that Gladion had never heard before-was that _urgency_ in Nanu's voice? "Head there, and we'll talk."

"…You're just giving me your room?" Gladion asked, "I can make it to a Pokémon Center. You don't need to-"

"I can make my way to Malie for tonight," Nanu sighed, "You won. Take the key. I'll go clear things up at the front desk."

"All right," Gladion replied, "…Thank you, Officer."

Nanu gave a shrug to this in response as well, only turning to walk away. Gladion couldn't blame the man. Symbiont. _Nihilego_ …Whatever the Beasts had put Nanu through, it couldn't have been pretty. There was a nagging feeling in Gladion's mind that told him that turning back from the path he was on wouldn't be such a bad idea, that whatever he would learn about Nanu from this would be unforgettable in the worst kinds of ways.

The rest of him said that the world was at stake, and that whatever trauma came from this would be nothing compared to what would happen if he wasn't taking action.

As Nanu faded from sight, Gladion silently walked towards his room.

Staying there'd be good on Silvally, and that was what he needed after their battle.

* * *

Morning hit Gladion like a hammer to his skull. In truth, he hadn't woken up on his own-It had been _Silvally_ that roused him, their claws gently pressing against him until he finally decided to awaken from his already restless sleep. With a groan, Gladion sat up, every inch of his body aching, and pushed his partner away.

He had a plan. He just had to make sure that he'd have access to a Sharpedo before the afternoon was up…

The sun had barely risen. They had plenty of time, didn't they? Even if the dawn burned into his eyes, Gladion would make it out there quickly, and he'd make it to Po Town with time to spare.

It'd been a long time, though. He'd have to go into the town itself, if only for nostalgia's sake. He was sure that there would still be a former grunt or two hanging around. It was simply how they'd worked in Team Skull. _Somebody_ would still, months later, be without a job or a new life, simply loitering around the abandoned town, their only company coming in the form of the wild Pokémon, passing trainers, and maybe, just maybe, Nanu.

Whether or not they liked it that way…Gladion would never be able to tell. He could only hope that they were getting by after everything.

It took a while before he was finally able to look at himself in the mirror that morning. It'd only been _after_ getting out of bed, eating what few berries he had, and preparing himself and Silvally for the day that Gladion found himself walking back towards the corner of his motel room, pulling back the curtain to the bathroom once more and looking closely at himself.

He'd only intended to clean himself up a little more.

It was like a stranger stared back at him. His verdant eyes were rimmed with a harsh darkness, but there was a softness to them that he could hardly recall seeing before. Perhaps he _had,_ though. Perhaps those were the eyes of his old self, the eyes that hadn't yet been touched by the Beasts or by his _mother_ _'s_ actions. The look forming on his face was one that had been hardened by all that time he spent faced with the reality of Aether's actions, by a life spent running and fighting until the time finally came to face everything head-on. That life had been a life spent in a nest of people that had been denied the chance to pursue their dreams, their _purposes_ , just like what Gladion had gone through.

In his eyes, he swore there was an edge of _innocence_ returning. _Memories_ flooded back to Gladion, bit by bit-Mental images of Lusamine holding him and Lillie close, telling them that there was nothing to be afraid of. Images of, long ago, her tucking him in, kissing his forehead and telling him she'd loved him. Images of all the time he'd spent with Lillie when everything had just started, of the times he'd told his sister that they were going to be okay, that nothing was happening to their mother.

Gladion shivered, his breaths caught in his throat, before a wave of nausea hit him. In a split second, his entire being seemed to _burn._ Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he felt himself forcing back the taste of bile even as the stabbing pain in his belly increased with every sentence returning to his mind.

Amidst the chaos in his mind, a few specific words were able to surface:

" _Must you be so untidy?"_

 _No,_ Gladion thought, desperate to keep himself from losing his composure then, _You_ _'re fine. You're FINE. She's not going to hurt you, you can get her out of your head! YOU'RE FINE!_

His desperate mental pleas were quickly silenced by the sudden feeling of illness hitting his peak. In an instant, Gladion found himself leaning over the nearby toilet, gasping for breath as he felt everything leave him, all at once. Now, the tears were streaming down his face, staining his vibrant red cheeks as he heaved out what little remained in his stomach, with a feeling like _fire_ coursing through his nostrils.

It felt endless. It felt like he'd been trapped, like _nothing_ would break the hold that Gladion's past had on him, not until he felt a nudge against his shoulder. As he moved back, shuddering violently and still kneeling, he felt a few licks to his tear-stained face. Between those, muffled barks, all before Silvally simply buried their face in Gladion's neck, knocking off balance just a little before they stepped back and allowed him the chance to stand once again.

Gladion sniffled a few times before falling silent and looking to Silvally, giving a slight smile.

Silvally was there for him. At the end of the day, Gladion had accomplished his goal of saving Silvally and keeping his sister safe, and even if the Beasts were returning, he'd already sent people to Kanto. If he had any say in anything, Silvally and Lillie would both _continue_ to be fine, because he _would_ ensure a peaceful future.

He would take back _everything_ that had been stolen from him. He was _free._ That was all he needed to remember.

Standing up, Gladion let out a shaky sigh.

"S-Silvally…Let's not…Let's cut the investigation short and just get to Tapu Village, okay? We'll rest there, and I'll page us a Charizard later."

Silvally let out a begrudging huff, clearly not wanting their trainer to leave his hotel room.

They wouldn't be leaving Gladion's side any time soon.

* * *

Nanu tapped his fingers against the wooden desk in front of him, finding the idea of collapsing back onto the sofa he sat on more and more tempting with each passing second. The slightly musty smell of Po Town's police station surrounded him, and he wondered, in that moment, just how much worse it was for his many Meowth. Rain beat down outside beneath a pitch-black sky, just like it always seemed to do on the route. Aside from that, the place had gone silent, with the only awake Pokémon in the station being Persian.

 _Symbiont._ He'd brought himself to care about _one_ thing in the world, for once in his life, and that was Symbiont. They'd be sending out _Anabel_ again, and there was no doubt that she'd be literally working herself to death when that happened. She'd be nothing but bait, and if not her, then it'd be that _kid,_ Moon…

After everything, the Beasts would be the _only_ thing Nanu would actively fight. If they made their way to Ula'ula, they'd have to deal with _him_ if the island's deity didn't rise up for such an occasion, and just like Tapu Bulu, he would be _merciless_ in his approach.

Anything to avoid repeating the past. Reclining back, Nanu looked around the room, hit once again with the realization that it'd recently _changed._ Normally, it'd all been stagnant-bags and boxes scattered over one of three sofas in the room, multiple Meowth beds placed here and there, the metal desk in the corner that usually gathered dust, the multiple clothes hangers that held clothes that hadn't been washed for a week-but suddenly, in the corner, the addition of a _gift_ from a few ex-Skull members had made it seem almost _foreign._ Perhaps the mini fridge that now sat next to the metal desk felt so odd to him because of how little he'd actually made for himself in terms of food, or perhaps it was just having something filling the space there that felt so uncanny.

Either way, much as he appreciated the thought, Nanu wondered if he'd be able to keep it out, or if he'd simply have to box it for the time being.

Shaking his head, Nanu forced himself to stand through the ache in his bones and the burning sensation that lingered in his arm. He'd take one final look outside, and then he'd be done. Futile as it'd be towards making him feel any better, he'd try to sleep through the night.

Sitting by the entrance, Persian took notice of this, stood up, and stretched out, preparing to follow her trainer outside.

Opening the door to the station, Nanu was greeted by the harsh chill of the late-night rain. Though hardly bone-chilling (then again, cold hardly ever registered to Nanu), it was definitely _unusually_ cold for where he was. The darkness and weather in an area with such low light made it impossible for him to tell if anyone was nearby, and it only took a few minutes before Nanu decided to turn away and lock up for the night…

…Until the all-too-familiar wingbeats of a Charizard echoed through the nearby area, followed by the sound of a trainer's riding gear hitting the ground.

Persian immediately dashed away from her trainer's side.

There was no doubt in Nanu's mind that, unfortunately for him, she thought of this one as a rival.

He could hardly hear what Gladion was saying to Persian, though she quickly dashed into the nearby grass before he could move any closer. Shaking his head, Nanu called out to Gladion.

"You there. Boy. Come here."

Without a word, Gladion stepped closer, his gaze meeting Nanu's. He stood unusually straight, and his movements seemed slightly stiffer than usual. His breaths seemed shaky, though that was more likely than not due to the cold from the flight beforehand. It seemed that even riding on the back of a Fire-type hardly did anything for the cold at such altitudes.

Gladion only spoke one sentence:

"Tell me about Nihilego."

Nanu's posture shifted to one side, and he looked away from Gladion and towards the station.

"Come inside, first. I'll tell you what I can then."

* * *

"So…Before I say anything, what did they tell you?"

Gladion lay on one of the sofas in the Po Town police station, opposite the side that Nanu's desk sat at. Behind said desk, Nanu sat and waited, his eyes carrying that same nostalgic quality that Gladion had seen the night before. This time, however, that quality didn't fade at all, instead staying, providing an uncanny uncertainty to Nanu's expression.

A Meowth had decided to lay with Gladion, and it purred gently as it was curled up next to the boy. To say this was welcome to him would be an understatement; even with Silvally resting beneath him, eyes open and looking around for anything that might try to strike at their trainer, Gladion felt like he'd needed more company than ever.

"I was told," Gladion began, his voice soft, almost weak, "That the Beasts had been appearing throughout the region, and that Moon had been enlisted to aid in fighting them. When Nihilego returned, they gave me information on the various UBs. When I heard Wicke talking with that woman…Anabel. I heard them talking and began to suspect that you might have talked to Moon as well. Am I right, then? Did you fight them in the past?"

Nanu gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. Back when she first joined Interpol, Anabel worked under me." Nanu's voice wavered slightly at the mention of _when_ Anabel joined. "Before I go on, though…That all they told you? Did they ever tell you _why_ they sent Moon, specifically, aside from her being the Champion?"

"…They didn't. In that same conversation, though," Gladion replied, "They mentioned something called a 'Faller.' Is that part of this?"

"Fallers…" Nanu sighed, leaning forward in his place, "Fallers're people who've passed through the Ultra Wormhole. Most of 'em come out without any memory of things, and those monsters…they think these people can lead 'em home. So they attack 'em. See what I'm getting at here?"

Gladion's eyes widened, and he sat up immediately, feeling a stab of anxiety in his chest. The Meowth that had been sitting with him simply leapt down, letting out a soft hiss as it walked off to find a new resting place.

"They _what?!_ " Gladion gasped, "You're not telling me that they…! A-And they sent _Moon?!_ "

"They did," Nanu continued, "And Anabel…She's one of 'em as well. If the UBs're appearing again, she'll start literally working herself to death again."

"But then-! Lillie is-! You!" Gladion immediately rose from his seat, walking over to Nanu with balled fists and his face contorted into a snarl. He loomed over the man (as much as his small stature allowed him to, at least), breathing heavily. "What else didn't they say?!"

Nanu leaned back once again, closing his eyes.

"They're still Pokémon. Extradimensional, but still Pokémon. If not caught, they can be taken down," Nanu said, turning slightly towards the door to the station, "Isn't that what they were created for?"

Nanu gestured to Silvally, who still lay on the floor and was quickly falling asleep, no matter how awake they tried to be for Gladion.

"Silvally…Yes, they were created for killing Beasts," Gladion began, "But Silvally shouldn't be defined by that purpose. They're still a _Pok_ _émon,_ and they still have their own will to live as one. Even saying that…We both know we're going to be on the front lines against them."

Nanu shook his head at this, opening his eyes once more to return the glare plastered on Gladion's face.

"So tell me, boy. What have you done about all this, then? What happened to Symbiont?"

Gladion backed down slightly.

"…That's strictly classified information. You of all people should be able to make a few connections, though," Gladion replied, his breaths evening out little by little, "Shouldn't you?"

"You lost it, and a quick check to international news should be enough to tell me who it got to," Nanu stated, not missing a beat, "So…you know what happened to Hoenn's ex-Champion, then?"

"Mr. Stone is at Aether Paradise. We're keeping him in almost complete isolation under Interpol's orders," Gladion sighed, "Aside from our Branch Chief's brief visits and any interactions he has with the medical staff, he's alone."

"And as for how you're handling everything else?"

Was Nanu _challenging_ him? No, that couldn't be right. Moving back to the sofa he'd been sitting on, Gladion laid himself down once more, exhaling gently.

"I've sent out Aether's field workers to both Kanto and Johto, to start," Gladion explained, "Before that, we'd sent out a group to Hoenn. We're determined to keep an eye on as much of the world as we can for now."

"…You're doing better than I thought you'd be doing, at least," Nanu huffed, "Take my advice: When the time comes for you to head out and fight 'em yourself…Don't hesitate."

"Humph. Is that it, then? Is that all you had to tell me?" Gladion moved to step out of the station, only stopped by the sight of the Meowth returning. "Because if so, we'll be leaving for Aether Paradise again."

"If you're sure you can make it back," Nanu replied, "I've told you all I can. While you're out there, though-"

Nanu was interrupted by the light sound of something scratching against the door.

"…Never mind that. Just let Persian in."

Gladion simply stepped up, walking towards the door and opening it, Silvally following behind him. He was greeted by Persian, who seemed all too eager to see him, to the point of immediately rubbing against his leg, purring loudly as she dropped something at his feet. The door shut behind her, and Gladion looked down.

Staring back at him was a dead Rattata. Gladion recoiled back in disgust, giving Persian a mortified look.

Persian let out a proud meow, sitting down in front of Gladion and looking at him expectantly.

Gladion looked back to Nanu, who simply shrugged.

"She thinks you're her kid," Nanu sighed, "Not like she needs another."

"Th-These are all…?" Gladion gasped, "A-And she _what?!_ _"_

"Yep." Nanu paused, gesturing for Persian to lie down next to him. "…She gets around. She must've thought you were hungry…and if you are, take something from the fridge before you leave. "

Gladion's breath hitched as he looked to the Rattata again. Regardless of any natural order, it still didn't change the fact that Persian had brought him a _dead Pok_ _émon._ Nanu stood up once more, walking over to Gladion.

"Here, I'll get this." Without an ounce of hesitation, Nanu leaned down and picked up the Rattata before flinging it outside with little fanfare. "…You still planning on leaving? Once you're gone, I'm locking up for the night."

Gladion fell silent, suddenly finding himself nauseated once more at the sight of Nanu so calmly picking up the Rattata. No, he couldn't…

This wasn't going to be like earlier.

Still, a Charizard would take a little time to get there, and Gladion's body still felt weighed down long after all the time he'd taken to rest. He needed _sleep_ more than anything, and it seemed that this was the only place he'd get it.

"…No, I won't leave. I'll be sleeping here. Thank you, Officer," Gladion breathed.

"All right. Take the sofa you were on. There should be an extra blanket around here somewhere."

Gladion returned to the sofa, stretching out once more and letting himself _breathe._ Below him, Silvally settled onto the ground, finally able to catch a little sleep themself. They'd _both_ had enough of a hard day, and sleep would do them good, even if said sleep came to them in such an area.

A few moments passed before Nanu tossed a blanket over to Gladion, then turned to what would function as his own bed that night.

"…'Night," Gladion whispered, "Thanks for the info. I'll be out as soon as I can tomorrow."

Nanu didn't reply, simply shut the lights off for the night and settled in.

 _Neither_ of them had done anything before. They'd both be sleeping in their clothes from before, one with nothing to change into and the other too exhausted to bother. _Something_ about that conversation had been draining on Nanu, far more than it should have, and Gladion…No, he couldn't feel any guilt. They'd _agreed_ to this. He'd _needed_ this information, and he'd be holding his emotions back until the next day, or even possibly until he faced the agents from Interpol.

Gladion hoped that his sleep would be dreamless. He hoped for nothing more than a moment of silence and emptiness, unhaunted by any ghosts from his past that may have been trying to get in since the incident earlier.

All he needed when he slept was the feeling of security, the feeling that the man on the other side of the room wasn't going to do a thing to him.

Gladion drifted off, hoping that contention would last until morning. Regardless of any of the revelations from his conversation with Nanu, he had to sleep, just once, so he could fight back.

One day, he would be on the front lines, and when he was…Nanu's words echoed in his mind.

" _Don't hesitate."_

* * *

" _Phoebe? Please wake up, dear…"_

Phoebe groaned as she awoke in a ship's cabin, her grandmother's words passing through her head once more. Oh, that woman…she had such a strange way of working.

Nothing but the same beige walls and dull gray carpet greeted her. Everything in the room seemed to lack personality, though Phoebe supposed this was to be expected-she'd been traveling cheap. Knowing how things were going, she'd have to head back to Hoenn after this.

She just had to speak with Steven. Stepping out of bed and stretching, the thought of having to face Interpol at the end of all this crossed her mind. Would _that_ be the end result? If she could negotiate such a thing with Aether, then perhaps…As unlikely as it was, she was one of the _Elite Four,_ and she'd had to leave May's side because of her errand. Then again…

Phoebe recalled her comrades' reactions to her following the incident. She wouldn't dare show any sort of weakness or submission in the face of death; it simply wasn't the way of a ghost-user to grieve. They'd needed _space,_ as well. Space away from her until they'd finally started to recover not just from losing Wallace, but from their mixed feelings regarding Steven. Even _months_ after the fact, nothing seemed to have changed.

It was all so _frustrating,_ being numbed to tragedy, for both herself and for those around her.

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe changed out of her nightgown, taking a long look at herself in the mirror as she adorned her hair with the same two flowers she'd placed in it for so many years. She hardly looked different, and she supposed this was good. Perhaps she'd look different after she left Alola. No, she'd _definitely_ look different. She could make it through her trip, she _knew_ she could. Even with all the apprehension gripping her from having to speak with Steven…

Phoebe left her cabin, moving out to the ship's deck.

Ula'ula Island had appeared on the horizon, and the sun rose up from behind it, painting the sky a vibrant orange.

Yes…Between the fresh sea breeze and the sight of such a sunrise, Phoebe realized that she was the _only_ one fit for such a task. She'd had a goal, and she'd follow that goal for as long as she could.

 _She had to talk to Steven._


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for taking a while with this one!** It's currently about one in the morning and I'm barely lucid by this point, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

With a groan, Nanu awoke, feeling the warmth on him escape as the numerous Meowth that had decided to sleep on him scattered, all at once. Persian, however, barely moved at all from where she was, sprawled out over Nanu's legs. She was lazily looking over at Gladion, who was doing no better-over his entire body lay a large Crobat, its wings wrapped around his body, and below him, Silvally was slumbering with the rest of the team curled up next to them. A Weavile lay on Silvally's back, while a Lucario was rested against the large Pokémon's mane. In front of them lay a Porygon-Z, collapsed in a heap between Silvally's front legs.

Sleeping through such things and missing how they happened was nothing new to Nanu. Acerola would tease him endlessly about it, but the truth was that he'd hardly been able to care much about having a decent sleep schedule. Either he slept far too much or barely at all. That was how it had always been, and it was no doubt how it always would be.

Persian anchored him to the sofa, her watchful eyes moving slowly from the boy to her trainer. The station was still dark, and even the Meowth didn't seem to want to deal with staying awake for a moment longer, each one retiring to a bed somewhere else for the rest of their nights.

Looking at Gladion again, something hit Nanu: The boy was awake. Neither one of them had managed to get a decent night's sleep, and now they lay in the moments just before dawn, silently reflecting on whatever had been troubling their minds.

Gladion rolled over to face away from Nanu, the Crobat on him barely shifting as he moved, only gently repositioning itself so that it'd still be able to hug its trainer through the night.

Gently shoving Persian off him, Nanu stood up.

If nothing else, he'd be able to drag himself outside for a moment.

* * *

Po Town was quiet that morning. It still felt uncanny, not hearing the bickering of Skull grunts constantly, though Nanu could barely remember any that were early risers in the first place.

The weather had cleared. It was a rarity out in the area, and Nanu could recall numerous times where he'd been told to cherish such a thing.

Cherish it...he wished he could, sometimes. It was exhausting, though, simply facing the world in the morning. The night sky was slowly clearing away, yet he hardly felt any more renewed at the sight, especially not after the conversation before.

Symbiont. The Beasts. Fallers. Everything had been coming back, and Nanu could hardly say he hadn't expected such a thing. After every historical account of Nihilego, there was no way it wouldn't return, time and time again, and take another victim with it each time.

Of course, nobody had expected a retired Champion, particularly not one with the status and power of Steven Stone. Nobody would ever expect such figures to be able to fall victim to such a creature.

In that sense, Nanu supposed that Nihilego was just like any other disease. It hardly cared about _who_ it affected, it only cared for its own continued survival, and it would tear down as many people and Pokémon as it had to in order to ensure that survival.

It was almost _sickening,_ thinking about it. It had no way of _knowing_ what it was doing to the world, yet it continued to exist and destroy…

And now it was back, and they'd be sending Anabel after it _again._

What a world he lived in.

The door to the station opened once more, just as the sun was beginning to show itself on the eastern horizon.

Gladion emerged in riding gear.

"...Leaving so soon, then?"

"Yeah," Gladion breathed, his voice like gravel, "I'll be out of your hair as soon as a Charizard's available."

Nanu barely replied, instead turning his attention back to the dawn.

Silence.

"...Do you normally do this?" Gladion asked, returning his Ride Pager to his bag, "It doesn't seem like you."

He wasn't wrong, that was for sure. Nanu could barely remember the last time he'd actually stayed out to watch the rising sun. If anything, it now felt ominous, a reminder that their time could be limited as the fight against the Beasts went on. They could be on their last few days, and Nanu could barely find it in himself to let such a thought disturb him.

Gladion, on the other hand...Gladion was young, and he had reason to fear his own mortality. The kid had family left, family he'd clearly cared about. He had an anchor to the living world so long as that sister of his was around.

It was no wonder that he'd sent people to Kanto.

"...Do you know what the others are capable of, boy?" Nanu's words came out slower, as if he'd been trying to put more meaning into them than usual. "You've seen Symbiont firsthand. It's hard to say if it's the worst or not, though."

"This is about Guzzlord," Gladion guessed, "Isn't it? I've read plenty about what it's capable of."

Nanu exhaled and closed his eyes. Having to bring up the memory for Moon had done enough of a number on Nanu's system.

"...Don't let it get close to anyone," Nanu advised, "Or they _will_ die."

Gladion's Ride Pager buzzed, causing Gladion to rummage through his bag for a moment before taking out the device. Taking the glowing Poké Ball from the top, Gladion turned back to Nanu, then to the sky, the sun casting a vibrant yellow glow across the horizon.

"...I'll be off, then," he stated, "Thank you for your information."

Nanu simply nodded. The sun...the warmth felt unusual to him, suddenly. New. He couldn't tell if he'd liked such a feeling or not.

A Charizard emerged from the Poké Ball Gladion was holding, and the boy climbed onto its back, looking once more to Nanu before having it take off into the morning sky.

The need for sleep took hold of Nanu once more.

Maybe he'd finally be able to go back to sleep this time, at least until the cats started to bug him about feeding time. Always an exciting time.

With Gladion off on his own and nothing else planned, save for that possible visit from Acerola that he'd forgotten about for so long, Nanu returned to the station, Persian following closely behind, in hopes of a few more hours to himself.

* * *

Dawn kissed the Conservation Area gently, providing the first traces of light in Aether Paradise. Heels clicked along the mechanical walkways, followed by the rapid tapping of Corsola steps. This alone was enough to wake several of the Pokémon in the area.

The melodic song of an Oricorio rang out through the air. Wicke closed her eyes and took in the sound of it, realizing that it'd been some time since she was up in such a place early enough to hear such a thing. Every other day, something seemed to drag her to other parts of Aether, be it a meeting, an injured Pokémon somewhere else in the structure, or, in more recent times, anything involving Steven. It'd been nice to have a morning to herself for once, if only because it meant that things were starting to calm down.

Wicke leaned against the railing in a corner of the stark white walkways, letting out a breath as she took in her surroundings. The fluttering of bugs overhead, the calls of birds that ranged from cheerful songs to vicious screaming, the soft tapping of paws against the grass, the clicking of hooves over the rocky areas…To Wicke, being able to stand amongst such things, accompanied by one of her own Pokémon, was like home. It was a reminder, to her, of _why_ she'd joined Aether. It hadn't been for any of Lusamine's absurd ideals under Nihilego, it'd been for the Pokémon and for Alola's natural beauty.

Wicke wondered if she'd truly be able to forgive Lusamine upon the latter's return. She couldn't deny that their president had been a powerful trainer, and they _needed_ powerful trainers, but to see such things happen to both Gladion and Lillie…Would _anyone_ be able to?

No…they _had_ to keep the past from interfering with their present goal, didn't they? Even then, to force Gladion to face her…Wicke could only imagine such a thing as being _disastrous._ If she had to handle any communication between the two…she was ready.

Wicke's Corsola scuttled over to her, letting out soft chirps as she moved in circles around Wicke's feet.

"Haha…I shouldn't worry, should I?" Wicke mused, "We'll all be fine."

Looking up and closing her eyes, Wicke took another deep breath, only to have somebody else's words interrupt her.

"Is something troubling you, Wicke?"

Opening her eyes once more and looking to the walkway ahead of her, Wicke was greeted by the sight of the doctor she'd been speaking to the past few nights, though it hardly resembled the Calla she'd seen. The woman in front of Wicke had foregone her uniform for the time, and instead stood in a loose, thin sweater and flowing skirt, her eyes rimmed by dark bags beneath a thick pair of cat-eye glasses. Beside the woman stood a Passimian, one with a prominent scar over its right shoulder, above a shaky arm. The Pokémon stood still, unlike Wicke's ever-wandering Corsola, and simply awaited the orders of its trainer as it followed her.

"Oh! Good morning, Calla," Wicke said, "I'm fine. I've just been…reflecting on everything."

Calla let out a chuckle, making her way to Wicke's side and leaning against the rails as well, turning to face Wicke.

"I know…It's certainly been something, hasn't it?" Calla replied, "I'd hoped things like this would end after the president left…I guess the world has a way of keeping the busiest people in it busy. Moments like this are a blessing, wouldn't you agree?"

Calla's nonchalant smile was quick to ease Wicke. Yes, the world _did_ have its ways of doing things like this, but no matter what tragedies befell Aether, at the very least there were people like Calla who could keep their spirits up. Perhaps it'd just been a natural effect of Calla's job, however. Having to work so closely with their staff after brutal attacks, and now to work with Steven as he was, was something Wicke could hardly imagine the stress of.

It was only natural Calla would seem so relaxed.

"Yes, they are," Wicke replied, "Especially after last night."

"Is Mr. St-er, _he_ giving you any trouble?" Calla inquired.

"No, it's far from that," Wicke answered, "I'm sure you've noticed it. He's looking more and more distant by the day. I've been able to get him to speak, at least, but it's never been for long."

Calla nodded, turning her gaze to the path ahead. At her feet, Calla's Passimian had finally decided to lie down, yawning as she did so and revealing her massive, sharp teeth.

Something that the Passimian would never use for a fight, Wicke noted. Those teeth were hardly built for such, after all. It was almost strange to think about such a thing-Normally, Pokémon would use whatever they could in a fight, but then there were cases like Passimian where they _wouldn_ _'t_ use something that could potentially provide an advantage…

Or perhaps those teeth wouldn't do anything.

It was good, at least, that those mundane thoughts still occupied Wicke's head during such times.

"I've been keeping track of his state," Calla replied, "And he's been fine, if our conversations with the team that treated the president are anything to go by. Nihilego attacks tend to leave their victims without a sense of self for a while, if the information we have is anything to go by. It's strange, thinking about just how many odd illnesses in the past were actually this beast's doing…Don't you agree, Wicke?"

Wicke simply nodded, looking back to the environments around her.

Both she and Calla had their purpose in the foundation, purposes they'd found through their passion. Clearly, Calla had that same sort of passion towards her work in medicine.

Wicke always wondered why Calla had chosen Aether, of all places, though. Before the recent events in Aether Paradise, there had been nothing that would allow for much upward movement in the field of medicine.

Then again, everyone had their reason for coming to Aether. Wicke could still remember the moment vividly, the exact moment during her teenage years when she witnessed the news reports of the retirement of Aether's president, and mere months later the reports of a woman named Lusamine taking the helm while her husband stood behind her, looking happier than any person Wicke had seen in her life.

It was amazing to think that she'd come so far. From rescuing Magikarp from plastic bags to working as Aether's Branch Chief…

Wicke would never forget what had caused her to take interest in working with Aether.

"Hmm…I have a question, though," Calla said, her voice breaking a long silence, "Have you thought about what might have been able to unleash something like that upon the world? Is this a remnant of the incident with the president, do you wonder? Or is this, perhaps, something new?"

"As far as we knew," Wicke replied, "The Beasts that Interpol dealt with were the only ones to make it out of the wormhole. It's very much possible that the Nihilego that attacked him is nothing more than a remnant. I-If not…"

Calla shook her head, her gaze soon meeting Wicke's as she spoke once more.

"I'm curious as to who they've been asking about this incident. Don't you agree?" Calla asked, "I'd personally like to see somebody contact the Champion about all this…"

There were very few ways to get Wicke to show much outward anger. In all likelihood, Wicke would turn the other way and let herself breathe before confronting _anyone._ This statement from Calla, however, had been enough for Wicke to, in a brief moment, _snap._

"Interpol is doing what they can." Wicke gritted her teeth, trying to hold back any more anger at the thought of accusing _Moon_ of such a thing. These two agents that were working on the case, they'd done _plenty_ during the last incident, hadn't they? "At this moment, I am in _no_ position to get her involved in this case, and I cannot say whether or not the Champion will be contacted by Interpol. Is that clear enough, Calla? Regardless of any personal feelings regarding it, we're not to get anyone who hasn't already been contacted about Nihilego involved, or Aether will be _jeopardized_."

Calla fell silent, her eyes having widened slightly at the sight of Wicke's anger.

"You…" she gasped, fishing for words, "…You're quite something, aren't you? And you're right, this entire situation is hardly black and white-I can hardly imagine what sort of motive our _Champion_ would have for this after dealing with the Beasts firsthand. At any rate, I'm afraid our conversation distracted me from why I came here. You're needed at the docks, Wicke."

"Of course," Wicke breathed, her expression barely changing, "Is something the matter there?"

"Somebody's here, and I think she's trying to speak with you-know-who," Calla explained, stepping towards the elevator she'd appeared from, "She picked a fight with Faba right when she arrived, and I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen such a commotion down there. I think the workers down there are taking bets, even."

"I-Immediately…? All right," Wicke replied, shaking her head, "Corsola? We have to head down now."

As if from nowhere, Wicke's Corsola once again appeared at her feet, moving in slow circles around her once more.

Of all the people…Wicke supposed that Faba _was_ something of a worthy opponent. He'd been able to make it past the Elite Four before, and if that was the case, and this person was holding her own against him…

It was certainly going to be an…interesting day.

* * *

"Banette! We've got him! Use Shadow Ball!"

Wicke had hardly expected the scene she was greeted by when she entered the docks that morning.

Rather than some odd, shady trainer, like Calla had made it sound like, the person battling Faba looked like she was a veteran trainer, if the Key Stone embedded in her anklet was any indication. Facing her, Faba stood tall, though his teeth were gritted tightly as the Banette descended upon his Bruxish.

Wicke recognized the other trainer immediately. Key Stone, Ghost-types, those vibrant flowers in her hair...

This was _Phoebe!_

A dark orb formed in front of the Banette, and it unleashed an attack far quicker than anyone nearby could move. Faba could hardly call out for his Bruxish to get out of the way, and in an instant, the fish Pokémon had been unceremoniously felled and returned to its ball.

Regardless of how it had ended, however, there was an immediate uproar amongst the small crowd that had gathered to watch the battle. Faba looked on with irritation shining in his eyes as praise began to echo through the room-praise mainly directed towards Phoebe.

Phoebe hardly seemed to pay the crowd around them any mind, however. Her attention was focused on the man in front of her, the man who stood clutching a Poké Ball in a shaky hand, with every part of him occasionally twitching.

"Ahaha! That was incredible!" Phoebe's words came out airy, her laugh ringing through the room and bringing the crowd's attention back to her for a moment more. "You went up against me knowing you had a disadvantage, but your Pokémon fought long and hard to try and secure a win. I've learned a lot from battling you. Your bond with your Pokémon is deep, and I hope you grow closer to them as time goes on. I'm looking forward to seeing more of this 'new and improved Faba!'"

Just how genuine was that cheer, Wicke wondered? More importantly…Went up against _Phoebe?_ Hadn't Calla just told her that…

…It was a simple mistake on Calla's end, Wicke was sure. She should have _known_ Faba would have _requested_ a battle. There hadn't been any malice on either end, even with Faba's briefly wounded pride. This had been nothing more than an unofficial battle, one meant for _practice._ The lack of Mega Evolution was a definite sign of that.

Faba's face relaxed, curving back into the smirk he always seemed to have on his face.

"It should be only natural," he began, stroking the edge of his impeccably-trimmed goatee, "That I, as Aether's last line of defense, am able to hold my own against you. You're certainly formidable. One day, quite soon, I hope for another match with you."

"I'm sure we'll be able to get another fight in before I'm back in Hoenn," Phoebe responded, "Until then, we'll be training to keep our skills sharp!"

There was only a nod from Faba as he turned away, disappearing into the quickly thinning crowd. It'd been a brief interaction, certainly, but in Wicke's eyes, it had given her plenty of an idea as to what Phoebe would be like.

In a time when somebody in Phoebe's position should have been grieving, Wicke hardly knew how to feel about such an attitude.

Phoebe watched as Faba walked off to tend to his injured Pokémon, then turned to Wicke, walking over slowly as her expression suddenly turned grim.

"Excuse me…You're Wicke, right? You should know why I-"

 _No._ They couldn't discuss it out at the docks. Wicke's mind raced once more, before she remembered her interactions with Moon all that time ago. Yes, _that_ old excuse would work.

"The lab," Wicke interrupted suddenly, glancing around the room, "I-I'm needed in the lab."

When she was certain nobody would notice, Wicke gestured for Phoebe to follow her into the elevator.

* * *

"I'm here to negotiate a visit," Phoebe explained, "I was hoping to speak to the president about this."

The two stood at the end of the same hallway that Wicke had explained everything to Moon at. The emptiness of it all…It felt like years worth of dust had gathered since her last visit to the area.

"That," Wicke answered, her expression turning downcast, "Isn't something we're allowed to authorize just yet. Interpol has the foundation on a particularly tight leash, I'm afraid. I understand they've been keeping in contact with you after..."

Wicke trailed off, leaving Phoebe to fill the sudden silence.

"I-It's fine. It's a much more touchy subject with the others. We're all taking a break from our League work, at least," Phoebe replied, "Especially when our new Champion is in no state to do her job. Anyway…during my own break, I've learned a few things that I think he should know."

Phoebe turned fidgety suddenly, her fingers seeming to twist around each other as she desperately tried to occupy her hands.

Things had certainly been…uncertain in Aether, more than ever that day. Wicke had barely noticed Gladion's return. Faba and Phoebe had been fighting in the early morning hours, creating an impressive amount of excitement. If Calla's words from earlier were any indication, tensions were going to run _very_ high in the coming weeks, and those accusations would only continue to be thrown around.

The faint electrical buzzing that always sounded through the labs echoed through the air once again.

"Ah, yes, I've heard about May…Was she the only one qualified?" Wicke inquired, apprehension echoing in her voice.

Phoebe fell silent for a moment. All at once, she seemed to deflate, far more than she already had.

"…She was…pretty insistent on taking the place of Wallace," Phoebe lamented, "May held a _lot_ of admiration for both them and Steven. None of us wanted her to take the position so soon, but Hoenn needed a Champion, and May wouldn't take no for an answer."

With every word Phoebe spoke, one thought echoed through Wicke's mind more and more: _The end of this week can_ _'t come soon enough._

Four more days, and she'd finally be able to speak directly with those two field agents again.

"…You're quite conflicted about things, aren't you?" Phoebe inquired, "I can hardly blame you. Anyway, if I can't talk to him, I don't have anymore business here. I'll be on my way, then. Thank you for giving me some of your time!"

"Oh, yes! It's no problem at all," Wicke replied, her voice quickly descending into a whisper, "…If you want to talk about a deal regarding your request, you're welcome to return tonight. I'll contact the president then. I assume you're free at seven?"

"Y-Yes," Phoebe returned, "After what you said about Interpol, though…Are you sure about this?"

"I am," Wicke said, "You know about the Beast, and we're allowed to share information with you because of this, at least. Gladion hasn't heard your request, and he holds greater authority than I do. This is something he needs to know about."

"Thank you!" Phoebe's sunny demeanor from earlier returned, and her entire being seemed to perk up. "I'll be back then, on the dot, ready to meet him!"

Phoebe bowed quickly before beginning to turn away.

"See you then!"

"Of course. I'm going to need to escort you back to the docks, and you'll be free to go from there. Thank you for visiting us, Phoebe."

The walk to the elevator was silent.

Wicke had wanted it to be that way. If that smile on Phoebe's face was indeed fake, she was certainly doing a good job of faking it.

If not…

She _was_ a Ghost-type expert, after all. Wicke had heard the rumors surrounding them, the rumors of otherworldly powers that their connections to such a type could provide…

Did Phoebe have proof of what had happened to Wallace?

No…It couldn't have been that.

As the two ascended to the docks, Wicke desperately tried to purge her mind of such a thought. Would it truly be _Phoebe_ putting the final nail into Steven's coffin?

* * *

Moon dashed briskly out of the League, greeted once again by the icy slopes of Mt. Lanakila, which were growing ever colder with the ongoing winter. Behind her, a young Decidueye emerged, far more slowly, taking long strides. A day off! A day to herself! In the six months she'd spent as Champion, tasks had been _piled_ onto her, whether it be paperwork, long meetings with the Elites, hours spent on her throne waiting for a new challenger to appear…Suddenly, she had none of that. The door guards wouldn't show up at the League that day except to lock the place down, and everyone would have a little time to themselves.

With all the chaos that was supposedly happening in Hoenn, Moon supposed that _all_ the Leagues needed a break. She could hardly imagine such a thing happening to Alola's League, especially not so soon. Even with certain things-with Nebby's occasional visits and with her own status as a Faller-Moon couldn't think of the League falling to something like that. _Murder,_ of all things. Severe illness and murder.

Skidding to a halt as she reached the turn towards the Pokémon Center, Moon took a moment to look out at the view. It was _beautiful_ -it always was, though. It was always nice to look out at the mountain below, especially now that winter had taken hold and the snow had grown harsher. She'd never imagined seeing such a sight in _Alola_ , of all places. Nothing but soft and snowy ridges below, fog covering any possible view of the islanf below…

She'd never imagined that the region would be what it was, but to Moon, all that time after the move, Alola had become her _home._

Her Decidueye landed beside her silently, gazing out at the world alongside her.

It was their job as a team to protect Alola, wasn't it? Moon was Alola's _Champion_ now, and that meant that she'd carry duties like that, didn't it?

Moon almost spoke when she looked to her Decidueye, but then noticed something in his beak- _a note._ The silhouette of a Crobat darted by overhead, and she was barely able to see its form.

"Huh…What do you think Kahili wants with us, anyway? She's not normally the kind of person to do this, don't you think?" Moon asked, taking the note from her Pokémon's mouth.

Decidueye only hooted in response, continuing to look out ahead.

With a delicate touch, Moon opened the note, surprised to find a card fluttering out from beneath the folded paper.

A _card._ This couldn't be another request from…!

The note's words were brief and simple: _I_ _'ve been asked not to speak a word of this to anyone else, and I can only assume that this will be dangerous. Take the card attached and destroy this note. Those are the orders you've been given._

 _Stay safe, Moon._

Moon was quick to tear the note apart and bury the bits into the snow, hoping that would be enough. Of course, if that didn't work…

No, there was no need to send out her Typhlosion for such a thing.

That would be enough.

Moon picked up the card and read over it, again and again.

 _Akala Motel._

She'd be off to Akala Motel once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello again! thanks for being patient with me-a _lot_ happened this chapter, and it was a little hard to figure out how to put it all into words!**

 **this in mind, i'm also considering doing a collection of oneshots taking place alongside this story-thoughts on that would be appreciated!**

 **the next chapter may be a little late, as i'm about to go on the road for a bit. thanks for reading and supporting the fic! 3**

* * *

"Phew…Sorry for being late!"

The pattering of bare feet against the lab floor was a welcoming sound to Gladion. Standing outside the door to Secret Lab B, eyes fixed on the elevator ahead of him, he'd been half-tempted to give up on waiting for Phoebe.

He should have known better, he thought. Phoebe was only one of Hoenn's strongest, after all.

Gladion simply opened the door next to him, watching as it slid open. At such a time, it seemed to move _slower_ than it should have, though Gladion could only chalk that up to his mind playing tricks on him. The times they were in were _stressful,_ almost unbearably so, and he was surprised that so much of Aether was still standing when they were harboring a potential…

 _Murderer._ It was a terrifying thought, especially when, thinking more on it, such a thing could have been driving the foundation apart bit by bit. He was sure that, after the day he spent away, Wicke would be the one to talk about regarding such a thing, though as the door finally opened and she looked up from the files she held, her gaze unsteady, never focused on one thing, he wondered if she'd even picked anything up about the issue.

She seemed to relax, however, at the sight of Phoebe standing next to him.

"Good evening, Phoebe," Wicke began, "Please come in. Master Gladion, if you would…"

The move into the secret lab felt prolonged. Phoebe's every step seemed lighter and lighter _._ She took in her surroundings, the shelves of files in the back, the door leading to another room, a room where there'd no doubt been _numerous_ shady dealings, the cages, the operating table, and the white of the room that practically _burned_ her eyes as she looked around, unblinking.

Gladion took note of her more alert posture as he closed the door behind them.

She was hardly wrong to be unnerved by such a room…if that was truly nervousness he was seeing in her. Phoebe's posture didn't exactly suggest _nerves_ when he took another look at her _,_ merely the necessary attentiveness that came with stepping into Aether's secret labs.

Stepping forward, Gladion spoke.

"You wanted to tell me something," he said, hoping to keep things brief, "Why do you want to talk with Steven?"

Phoebe nodded at this, her expression softening at this.

To Gladion, seeing her lips curve into a smile once more and seeing the shine return to her eyes was almost… _infuriating._ She'd just lost _two_ Champions she'd worked under, and _this_ was how she'd approach such an event?! Clenching his fists, he simply awaited Phoebe's reply, hoping she wouldn't notice a thing.

"I want to speak with him," Phoebe explained, "Because I've been doing my own investigation. Something didn't seem right with how Wallace died, but with Glacia off to who-knows-where most of the time, Sidney smoking a pack a day and refusing to step away from the League, and Drake off at sea again, nobody else is fit to go out and look into this possibility yet. To me…everything seemed to fall into place a little _too_ well."

"You think he was framed," Gladion summarized, the tension beginning to leave his system, "And want our help."

"Yes," Phoebe continued, glancing to Wicke, whose expression was growing more concerned with each word, "Steven and Wallace were our _Champions_ , and I _can_ _'t_ let things end like this. If Steven is found guilty of this one, Wallace won't ever find peace."

Though Gladion had relaxed, the tension had seemingly transferred over to Wicke, who could hardly keep herself still. Every bit of her seemed to be twitching, fidgeting, affected by every shift in the atmosphere around her.

Gladion was the first to speak up.

"I can't…I can't let you speak to him," he admitted, "…I don't think we'll have much time left to discuss this matter together, though. Miss Wicke…Your visit."

"Y-Yes…" Wicke sighed, "It's almost time. Forgive me. If you have any questions…"

Wicke found herself swallowing, trying to rid herself of the lump forming in her throat.

"Please don't hesitate to ask Master Gladion. If you'll excuse me, then…"

Without another word, Wicke left the room. The door shut behind her and the tapping of her heels against the ground quickly faded away, leaving Gladion and Phoebe in the midst a palpable silence.

Stepping forward without an ounce of hesitation, Phoebe shattered the tension in the air like a stone hitting glass.

"I have to ask something of you," she began once again, "I need to know…and if you can't, it's completely understandable. Can you afford to leave Alola for a bit?"

* * *

"I had a question before all this, and I've finally remembered what that question was."

The soft reflection had returned to Steven's eyes, and his face had turned downcast. Suddenly, his features had _shifted,_ the blank stares had all but vanished and the way his brow now curved downward, the way his teeth seemed to be gritted, the way the corners of his mouth twitched as he struggled with whatever was on his mind…

Wicke had no doubt anymore.

 _This_ was Steven Stone, ex-Champion and businessman, pride of the Hoenn region. This was no longer a man lost to Nihilego's influence. Had Calla been _right?_ Even if this _was_ something of a relief, though…

Nothing changed the fact that Wallace was dead, and nothing changed the fact that he could have very well died by Steven's hand.

It was Wicke's job to at least hear him out. To give him a little human contact so that he wouldn't lose himself further to the isolation. In the eyes of many at Aether, this was the foundation's most dangerous position.

To Wicke, this was hardly a danger. A few visits, and she'd grown used to Steven. She didn't want to say _attached._ Attached would imply that she'd break the vow of remaining unbiased further than she already had. Attached would imply that the desire to keep him there would outweigh the needs of the foundation, that Wicke would be willing to put Aether in more danger just to delay the inevitable.

In a way, now that Steven was presumably back to his old self, perhaps Wicke _was_ growing attached.

Sitting down by his bedside, Wicke nodded.

"Yes? I'll see if I can answer any questions you might have," she assured.

Steven nodded, his face relaxing for a moment.

"I was wondering…If I'm allowed to know such a thing…" Steven's voice lacked the dryness from previous days, though it still came out as barely a whisper. "I was wondering if Interpol had found my Metagross yet."

There was something they hadn't discussed. The matter of Steven's Pokémon. There were a few that had been found-the Carbink, Claydol, Excadrill, even that supposedly flighty and mischievous Archeops-but they hadn't found a trace of the Metagross, let alone the rest of Pokémon that had gone missing shortly before Steven.

Wicke fell silent. She couldn't help but let the emotion in his voice take hold of her, letting waves of uncertainty and grief shake her to her very core. It stabbed at her system, hitting her with aching bones and a stab to the chest, a choked feeling in her throat, and just as quickly as it'd arrived, it left, the only remnant of such a surge of emotion in Wicke being a faint buzz throughout her entire being.

He'd lost his Pokémon. She could think of no worse fate for a Champion.

"Ah…It's fine," Steven continued, his voice wavering, "Don't be too concerned. I don't believe they're gone yet. Metagross are some of the strongest Pokémon known to humans, after all. I highly doubt they'd go down without an incredible fight."

Leaning forward slightly, Wicke forced a smile out of herself.

"I'll do what I can to keep up with our contacts about this," she sighed, "It would certainly be a mess to have a Metagross roaming Hoenn, particularly one as strong as yours."

To Wicke's surprise, the corners of Steven's mouth curved upwards at this.

"I couldn't agree more. The environmental effects it'd have aside," Steven added, "Other trainers would start going after them in a heartbeat. Not like they'd have any of that."

Steven let out a breathy chuckle, moving back in his bed as much as everything attached to him would allow.

The way his mouth began to curve upwards suggested he'd be fine.

The way his words hit Wicke's ears suggested that he'd never be "fine" again.

Wicke moved to speak again, but Steven spoke up first, closing his eyes.

"…If I may…" he said, his face seeming to shift back towards his earlier expression with each word, "Would it be all right to talk about them more? I've missed my partner terribly. I think talking about them might help."

Wicke nodded, letting her gaze turn away from Steven briefly as she did.

It was as hard for her as ever to stay so close and listen to him. The raw emotion in his voice only ever carried over to her, and it took all her energy not to show such a thing in herself. Every subtle thing that most would pay no mind to, it hit her, and it hit _hard._

Doing what she could to hide it all-the shuddering breaths, the ache in her chest, the same feeling of loneliness that had taken hold of Steven-Wicke nodded.

"You absolutely may," she replied, "There should be…if I'm correct, we should have about another fifteen minutes."

* * *

Moon's eyes were immediately drawn to the motel, and the familiarity of the situation hit her like a bullet to the chest. It was _familiar,_ and she _knew_ she'd be going into another dangerous mission.

It was good, then, that she still had plenty of Beast Balls remaining, but was capturing more of them truly the right idea? Was this even _about_ the Beasts? No, it _had_ to be. _Looker_ had called upon her again, and this would mean…There was no doubt about it. Was Anabel working herself like she'd been during the last incident? If that was the case…Moon was _definitely_ ready for whatever this visit would mean.

She was doing her part to protect Alola, possibly even the world.

That was all she needed to know.

Stepping up to the door, Moon's knuckles met cold metal with a resounding tapping. It _hurt_ to knock-was she _that_ nervous? She could barely tell at that point, everything seemed to quickly be going _numb_ for her, as if her mind was preparing her for any losses that would come in the near future.

The door opened slowly, and a gloved hand beckoned her inside the dark room.

Within the pitch-blackness stood only one other figure, one who closed the door behind her and stood in front of Moon, not bothering to turn another light on.

"I-Is there a reason for the lights to be off, Miss Anabel?" Moon inquired, her voice quivering.

Through what little she could see, was Anabel…shaking her head?

"Unfortunately," Anabel replied, "Much of the wiring here has been damaged recently. Apparently, a trainer's Jolteon was allowed to run free last night, leaving the motel in this state."

"O-Oh…I thought it'd be something a little more exciting," Moon admitted, "S-Since you're here and all. Is Mr. Looker around as well?"

"We received a call just moments ago," Anabel explained, "He's outside handling that."

"Ah. So why'd you call me here?" Moon asked, cocking her head to the side, "Is this about…?"

"…The Beasts?" Anabel added, "Yes. The Ultra Beasts are returning to this world. I'd imagine you've heard of the current state of Hoenn's Pokémon League?"

"You mean…!" Moon gasped, "Nihilego?! It _was_ Nihilego, right?"

Anabel gave a solemn nod.

"Indeed, and what's even more mysterious is that the specimen seems to have completely vanished," Anabel continued, "We've just returned from Hoenn in hopes of seeking you out. We believe that your connection to Alola's Legendary Pokémon may be able to help shed more light onto what's become of Nihilego."

* * *

"Metagross…They were a Beldum when I was first given them," Steven mused, "My father had noticed my interest in Steel-types, and had given me one as a pet. He hadn't expected me to try and go against the League with such a Pokémon."

"I can imagine," Wicke replied, "It must take patience to raise Beldum. If what I was told was correct…You bred them, didn't you?"

Steven chuckled at the mention of this. It was _definitely_ true, he'd loved having the numerous baby Beldum around. Being on the road was a rather lonely experience at times, and having a few young Pokémon by his side had always made things much easier on him.

"Yes, I did," he continued, "I've always loved being able to raise these Pokémon from their birth. There's a sense of familiarity that comes with it. It's comforting, to me, to guide a Pokémon from its start and help it grow stronger, even if it's going to be sent to another person someday."

Wicke bowed slightly at this.

"That's an honorable way of thinking," she said, her expression returning to her usual gentle smile, "I can certainly relate to it."

"Oh?" Steven inquired, "Now you've piqued my interest…I suppose I can save a few stories about Metagross for our next visit. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Wicke said, "That a similar attitude to that is the reason I joined Aether."

* * *

"W-What?!"

"Please, calm down. You don't have to do anything." Anabel hardly moved as she continued her explanation to Moon, who stood motionless and shocked at such a statement. "You've already gone above and beyond for Interpol. If you feel like the danger is too great now that the Beasts are spreading to other regions…so long as you remain silent about what you've heard, I'm sure I'll be able to negotiate something with my superiors."

"N-No…" Moon protested, though her voice was considerably quieter, "I don't…I'm a Faller. I know a lot about the Ultra Beasts! If nobody else is going to do this…"

She paused, remembering everything. The look on Nanu's face as he'd explained the incident with UB-05…Moon couldn't put her finger on it, but remembering back to the talk about Anabel's condition, something had been _far_ more wrong than she'd first thought.

It wouldn't sit well with her to leave such a situation alone.

"I want to help with the Ultra Beasts," Moon finally announced, "So please, Miss Anabel. Tell me what I need to do!"

Anabel nodded hesitantly.

"All right," she breathed, "This may lead to you heading out of Alola for work, though. Are you ready for such a task?"

"Definitely!" Moon stepped forward, taking what seemed to be a fighting stance. "I'm ready for any fight they can give me!"

"I suppose, then…I should first tell you about what is happening to Steven Stone."

* * *

"I've wanted to help Pokémon my entire life." Nostalgia shone in Wicke's eyes. "I couldn't bear to let them suffer. Not when there was something I could do for them. It was why I came to admire the president here. When she took the position, she gave a speech, and I was lucky to be able to watch her give it. It'd made regional news while I was bedridden."

"That's certainly something," Steven commented, "So the president inspired that much in you? What was it like, finally being able to work under her?"

 _What was it like?_ Wicke wanted to remember it all more than anything, but the thoughts of Lusamine's emotionally drained eyes from the Beast's influence, the thought of a woman who, if what she'd learned about the Ultra Space incident was accurate, tried to _kill_ her own daughter under such a creature's influence…

And the fact that she was staring into the eyes of someone who may have done the same thing, it was… _unnerving,_ to say the least.

Had Lusamine been the same person she was when Wicke had first met her?

Had Steven simply met a tragic fate, or did he truly want his own friend dead?

"Oh…forgive me," Steven sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine what thinking about her as she is now is like."

 _He didn_ _'t know._ He didn't know about Nihilego. He didn't know she had ever been afflicted by the venom, only that for the past six months she'd been battling for her life against an unknown disease, that she was possibly facing a threat to her life.

He didn't know about the abuse Lillie and Gladion had endured.

He didn't know, and he wouldn't know for as long as they could keep such an incident a secret.

"It's fine." Wicke's words came out far quieter than before. "Thank you for your concern, Steven."

* * *

"Mr. Stone is currently at Aether Paradise, recovering from the effects of Nihilego venom. While several Aether employees were treated for such a thing some time ago, Stone is showing some…unusual symptoms."

"Huh?"

"Tests showed signs that there was still venom in his system, but it seems to be affecting his brain in far different ways than it should. Nihilego's presence seems to have…slowed him down, according to Aether's reports. He's showing signs of memory loss, and he's become far less active during his stay with them."

Moon stepped back at this, letting out a few shaky breaths.

"Th-That's…What do you think is going on?"

"We can't say. Nobody can," Anabel sighed, "However, with such occurrences happening across the world now, we have no choice but to call upon those involved with the previous incident. As things stand, we have no reason for you to leave Alola, however, so-"

The sudden opening of the door cut Anabel off, and though she stood firm, Moon leapt back, digging through her bag for a Poké Ball. Clutching an Ultra Ball, she stared straight at the figure in the door with wide eyes before noticing that they were gasping for breath.

Anabel simply looked to the figure with a familiar, hardened gaze. She'd been _expecting_ this, hadn't she?

 _That means-!_ Moon thought, as she finally began to back down, _What did they say about_ _…?_

" _C'est une catastrophe!"_

"Mr. Looker," Anabel replied, her steely expression not fading, "What did they say?"

"I've gotten another tip about the Beasts, Chief! Another has been spotted!"

* * *

"…Though…" Wicke mused, "Has anyone mentioned the members of your team that _were_ found? While I'm not allowed to bring them in, your Carbink was the first to be found."

"Carbink?" Steven echoed, "I'd imagine you've learned about their separation anxiety the hard way."

There had been several new constants that had formed in Aether once Steven arrived. One was Steven's presence. Like it or not, Aether was where he'd stay. Another, however, was that somewhere in the Conservation Area, late into the night until exhaustion finally took hold of them and they collapsed, the injured Carbink that Aether had taken in would cry out for the trainer it desperately needed to see. It pained Wicke to have to separate such a lonely Pokémon from a trainer that had likely shown it nothing but love, but unfortunately, with Steven's case, orders were orders, and they bound her to decisions she'd never have made otherwise.

That was the cruelest truth of it. No matter what happened, she'd have to keep Steven's Pokémon away from him, and they would remain alone, yet still loyal to the man they'd fought for so much.

The clock was ticking, and yet she'd have to leave with such a thought.

"It's…I'm terribly sorry. It's almost time," Wicke whispered.

"No, no, it's quite all right," Steven replied, giving a weak yet surprisingly enthusiastic nod, "I'm looking forward to our next visit."

"Of course. Hearing about you, Steven…It's certainly fascinating," Wicke continued, "Until tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Good night, Wicke." Steven's eyes closed, and he turned away from Wicke, his last words to her coming out slightly muffled. "Oh, and…tell Phoebe I said hello."

Instantly, Wicke's heartbeat practically doubled in pace.

"W-What did you-?!"

The door opened, cutting her off as a familiar hand beckoned her away from Steven.

"Wicke." Arum's voice was clear as day, though it did nothing to snap Wicke out of the state of panic she was trying to contain. "Come on. Your time's up."

With unsteady footsteps, Wicke stepped out silently, glancing back briefly as the door closed-

Was that movement she saw in there?

* * *

"Unova," Looker began, "There has been a sighting near Unova!"

"Th-The Unova region?!" Anabel gasped, "But that…That doesn't match any reports we've been given!"

Moon stepped back further, her thighs pressing up against the bed behind her.

"U-Um…" Moon whispered, "S-Should I be here for s-such an announcement, Mr. Looker? Miss Anabel just told me a lot about this, but…reports? A-And Hoenn! She mentioned everything in Hoenn, and-"

"…Please," Anabel gently cut Moon off, "Allow us to explain what we can. You have a decision to make. We won't blame you at all should you choose to stay in Alola."

There was a moment of silence between the three. Tears pricked the corners of Moon's eyes-the _Beasts_ were back, and on top of that, if she wanted to fight them again, she'd have to leave for _Unova,_ of all places-but she swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in her throat. She had fought them once, and she'd be able to fight them once again.

She just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"I-It's okay. Mr. Looker? Miss Anabel?" Moon asked, trying to hide the cracks showing in her voice, "I'm not afraid to face the Beasts again, or to go to Unova. I already know what I'm gonna do, so please! I told you once, I'm gonna fight the Beasts and help whoever I can, so don't hesitate! Tell me about the reports!"

"…We'll be gone by morning. I already have a contact in mind who will be escorting you to Unova, provided he agrees." Anabel shook her head, glancing between the two silhouettes in front of her. "If you're so certain about your decision, Moon…Mr. Looker. Please explain further, before anything else-What may have happened in Unova?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Looker let out a sharp breath before looking upwards towards Moon, her features still obscured by the darkness. "The Beast was sighted first by two Gym Leaders, you see…"

* * *

"Wicke? You're shaking."

Arum looked to Wicke with narrowed eyes, accented by the dark circles that had formed from her numerous long nights she'd been working. Behind her and Wicke, a guard had started to lock the door to Steven's room.

To Wicke, the world had gone silent. Everything had blurred. Had Steven planned something out before all this? He and Phoebe hardly seemed like the types to plan anything out that would seem so…suspicious. Had they been _hiding_ something, or was something else going on behind her back? Already, trying to find meaning of such words…

She _shouldn_ _'t_ have been nervous. In the back of her mind, another thought had already formed: _There_ _'s something wrong with_ you _in this situation._ Her breathing had grown shallow, and her chest was gripped tightly by sharp pain, yet all she could do was _stand there,_ nodding at Arum's words.

"I'm fine," Wicke lied.

"Wicke." Arum's tone had turned far more stern. "If you have anything to report about Mr. Stone's condition, please-"

The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed from behind the door.

"Open…Open the door," Wicke gasped, "Please, if only to be certain."

"Guards!" Arum ordered, "Investigate this. Check where you can-I'll never be able to face Dr. Calla if something like a stray Rattata made it in there."

"On your orders," one of the guards replied, unlocking the door by hand once more, "Please wait here, the two of you."

The guards stepped in, and Wicke _waited._

Silence filled the air. Something _wasn_ _'t right_ here, and she _knew_ it. _Arum_ knew it, she was sure-the nurse was in denial, but there was something _very_ wrong with Steven. Was it prior planning? Nihilego's influence? Simple dazed ramblings, brought on by a memory he'd long forgotten?

The door flew open with what seemed like inhuman speed.

"Arum! Wicke! Please…Please come look at this!"

The guard's panicked voice drew Wicke's attention back to the room. His flashlight created a beacon into the room, towards the bed.

Strewn about the floor were numerous wires and tubes, the tips of the latter dotted with blood. Dust covered the bedsheets, and within the dust was a trail of footprints- _human_ footprints.

Most notably, however, was a simple fact that had caused Wicke to step back, desperately gasping for air.

"No…No, this can't be right! This isn't…! Guards!" Wicke croaked, "Put Aether Paradise on lockdown! Alert the rest of security! _Now!_ "

The bed in front of her was empty.

 _Steven was gone._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:** Phew, it's been a while! I'm sorry to have taken so long with this update, being on the road for about a week was really something. ;w; On the bright side, I've been given plenty of time to think about where the story's going to go from here-look forward to it! Thanks for your patience!_

* * *

"Master Gladion!" Wicke's voice rang out through Gladion's Xtransciever as he dashed towards the elevator, Phoebe following close behind. "Where are you heading?!"

Skidding to a halt in the elevator, allowing a moment for the other trainer to join him, Gladion couldn't say if he even had an answer to such a question. Where _was_ he supposed to go when they'd been given no leads? Steven hadn't been spotted in Aether, so had he…?

No, of course he hadn't. He _couldn_ _'t_ have left the structure, not when there was nothing but ocean on any side. Gladion's mind _raced_ with ideas as to where he could have been, and he barely noticed that his fingers gravitated to the edge of his Xtransceiver, or that he was seconds away from hanging up during such a stressful time…

 _No._ He couldn't.

He _did_ have someone next to him who knew Steven particularly well, didn't he? Phoebe would know, if no one else. She'd _know,_ and they'd be on their way. This was all Gladion needed.

"Phoebe." As Phoebe took her place next to him, Gladion's fingers hovered about the elevator buttons. "Do you have any guesses about where Steven went?"

Phoebe nodded, though she barely glanced at Gladion. In her hands was a Poké Ball, her grip on it firm despite the sweat forming on her hands. Her eyes had narrowed slightly, and it seemed that her entire being was steeled for a battle.

"Well," Phoebe began, "He always felt more comfortable outside. If you'd asked this while he was Champion, I'd say that he just left because of stress…It might be the same way now. I'd say either he's outside of the structure by now, or that he's gone to the Conservation Area upstairs. With what's going on, I don't know if my advice is going to be any help at this point, but if it's still him, he'll still follow the same pattern."

"…All right. Miss Wicke." Gladion returned to his Xtransceiver, looking to Wicke with a determined, fiery look in his eyes. "Following Phoebe's advice, I'll be scanning the Conservation Area for any sign of him. Is there a security team outside?"

Wicke's eyes narrowed into a determined glare.

"Yes, Master Gladion. I'll be keeping to the lower floors until further notice, then," she continued, "We're counting on you and Phoebe. Please, be careful."

Gladion nodded, tapping a button on the side of the transceiver and hanging up.

"Did they ever give you any information on Nihilego?" Gladion asked as he tapped a button on the elevator.

Everything we need to know," Phoebe replied, relaxing her posture and stepping back towards Gladion, "We know what it looks like, at least, we know what it can do, and we know it's not from this world."

Phoebe paused, a playful smile returning to her face.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" she inquired, "I'll let you take the lead from here, then. How are we approaching this?"

"I need you to flank," Gladion explained as the elevator slowed and the smell of dirt and damp foliage began to waft towards him and Phoebe, "Everyone's on edge right now. I'm worried somebody's going to try and take matters into their own hands, and I need someone with your strength to watch for attacks from behind."

"Understood." Phoebe nodded as she spoke before glancing upward at the area in front of her.

Walkways between forests, jungles, saltwater, rocky cliffs…

This was going to take a while.

Gladion looked at Phoebe with an irritated expression as he stepped out of the elevator, his Lucario's Poké Ball in hand.

"…You're calm," he challenged, "Do you actually care about _any_ of this?"

For the first time, he regretted saying anything to Phoebe at all, as her face briefly contorted into a glare. It couldn't have been for more than a split second, but he saw _anger_ in her eyes, an anger he'd never seen before. Just as quickly as it appeared, however, it vanished, and her expression simply turned deathly serious.

"I'm part of the Elite Four," she stated, "I can't afford to be anything less than calm."

* * *

"So you're heading up after him already?"

Wicke nearly leapt at the sound of another voice behind her as she stood, waiting for the elevator to arrive on Aether's lower floors. Suddenly, it felt as if her legs would collapse from under her, but she held herself strong. She _wouldn_ _'t_ let herself break then, not when she was needed more than ever. Something had just then occurred to her, and she had to provide that idea to Gladion. It was all too possible that Steven had a _reason_ for leaving his room like that, that whatever had allowed him to leave, regardless of whether or not Nihilego was involved, was simply his way of finding something that he needed.

Slowly, Wicke turned, only to be greeted once more by a uniformed Calla. Her fingers were firmly wrapped around a Luxury Ball, but her expression was oddly serene for such a time.

It said everything that needed to be said. _Nothing_ _'s happened yet. We shouldn't be concerned until we find him._ The thought of that was all Wicke needed, she supposed.

Yet…That chill down her spine…If Nihilego knew of that, would it hesitate at all?

"Yes, I plan to," Wicke replied, trying to mask her earlier nerves, "If Phoebe's guess regarding Steven's whereabouts is correct, I have an idea as to _why_ he stepped out."

"Oh?" Calla cocked her head. "I can't deny that you might be onto something, but…Hm. Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions here?"

"Admittedly…" Admittedly, Calla was _right._ It was _definitely_ too soon to be sure of _anything._ The only thing that was certain was that Steven wasn't in his room in spite of tight security. Worrying, most definitely. Perhaps it'd even prove something about the murder case, though whether or not it'd end up being in Steven's favor or not, Wicke couldn't say.

Regardless of what it'd lead to, though, Steven hadn't even been found yet.

"You're absolutely right," Wicke sighed, "Until more evidence comes out as to where he is, I'm afraid this is a shot in the dark."

Nostalgia flashed in Calla's eyes, and she let out a soft chuckle at Wicke's words.

"You're going to do something more now, aren't you?" she asked, "Far more than either of us did when the president was at her worst…I'd call that admirable. I suppose I can't blame you for where you go from here on out, then."

Wicke fell silent. There wasn't anything else she could say at that point, she could only wait. The few moments it normally took for the elevator to arrive suddenly felt like _hours,_ even if she hadn't truly decided on her course of action at that point.

The very idea of it was certainly _unique,_ she'd give it that, but if she was correct…

The elevator finally arrived, and Calla turned away.

"Well," she said, "I wish you the best in your own endeavors."

At the very least, her words, as they echoed through the chamber, sounded more sincere than ever.

Wicke took a deep breath. At the very least, she'd suggest the idea to Gladion.

Regardless of how correct her hunch would end up being.

* * *

The only light that hit the Conservation Area came from the stars above. The thin crescent moon above did little to illuminate Aether. Perhaps, Gladion thought, this was why the place was suddenly so _silent._ He wanted to say his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could tell that something was getting to Phoebe as she followed behind. She'd noticed it. Things seemed…different. The area around them seemed to _shift_ as they walked, making each footstep seem harder to take.

By that point, Phoebe had sent out her Sableye, which hung from her right shoulder. The small Pokémon's eyes gleamed brightly within the darkness, and it was constantly looking back, letting out soft hissing sounds as it observed its surroundings.

Not even the sound of their own footsteps reached the trainers' ears as they walked towards the intersection in the back, the only signs of life aside from them showing up as a few Zubat in the trees.

Gladion's chest felt like it was in a vice by the point they'd reached the back. It was a familiar location-normally his favorite part of the Conservation Area, even-but for him, it felt like he'd never stood in such a spot before. The Zubat fluttered out of the trees, squeaking excitedly as they darted around the area, and the shock of it caused Gladion to step back, practically slamming into Phoebe.

"H-Hey, easy!" Phoebe gasped, "Sableye's kind of touchy, and if you hit her…"

Gladion backed off without a word, shivering.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled, "S-Something's…"

"…Not right?" Phoebe replied, "I know how you feel. Do you want me to take to the front for now? It might help to step back for a moment."

Gladion nodded, taking a step behind Phoebe. Sableye watched him intently as he did so before turning her head to the path that lay to their left, refusing to look away.

"Oh? Hmm…Do you really think something's there? If you're sure about this, I won't ask any more questions, then." Turning to Gladion, Phoebe gestured for him to follow. "It's either something shiny or something we aren't seeing. Are you ready in case you need to battle?"

Gladion simply tapped the button on Lucario's ball, allowing the Pokémon a moment to stretch out after emerging.

"…We're ready."

Phoebe looked towards the path Sableye was staring down and let out a soft laugh, realizing what exactly Gladion had made her think about.

"You know, you remind me a little of myself when I was starting out," Phoebe mused, "When I became a member of the Elite Four, I didn't get much training in anything that wasn't battle. I hardly knew where to start on holding training sessions, possibly even training an apprentice later on…It was a mess. I'm always thankful that Steven was our Champion when I'd joined."

Gladion's eyes narrowed.

"What," he whispered, "Does this have to do with anything? If Sableye sees something, we _need_ to investigate this."

"And you're just as pushy, to boot," Phoebe chuckled, "You're going to have to get used to this. I'll be the one leading us once we're in Hoenn."

Gladion simply let out a huff as he followed Phoebe and her Sableye down the walkway, the silence taking hold of him once again.

It was only interrupted by the sound of their Xtransciever ringing, a sound which pierced through the air, enough to cause _Phoebe_ to jump in surprise.

In the quiet that followed, Phoebe's Sableye leapt off her shoulders just as Wicke's voice hit Gladion's ears. Lucario dashed behind the smaller Pokémon, and Gladion whispered the few shaky words he had to.

"H-Hold that thought."

In an instant, the silence melted away. Footsteps began to echo around Gladion, Pokémon cries began to hit his and Phoebe's ears, including the cackling of Phoebe's Sableye.

Beneath his feet was a thin layer of dust.

There was still hardly anyone else in the area as the weight lifted from Gladion's feet, forcing a deep sigh out of him.

Phoebe's breath hitched as her surroundings became clear and what Sableye had seen was revealed. Immediately, she took a more defensive stance, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"So…What's with this?" she asked, keeping her tone gentle, "You didn't cause any of _this_ , did you? Come on back, Sableye. And Lucario, you should go back to Gladion."

Lucario immediately returned to Gladion's side, keeping a fighting stance. Sableye, on the other hand, dashed over to Phoebe's shoulders again, calming down immediately at her words.

Gladion walked to Phoebe's side to examine the scene in front of her. Standing tall, its golden pelt shining in what little moonlight there was, was an Alakazam. Its eyes were locked on the two trainers in front of it, and it barely made a sound as it stepped back to reveal what, or rather, _who_ it had been with.

A collapsed figure lay on the ground, dust covering his back, and in front of him, a very familiar pair of glasses.

"I'll contact the medical staff," Gladion whispered, stepping back, "Phoebe…I'll leave this one to you."

The Alakazam's voice echoed throughout the two trainers' minds.

" _The illusions…were simply an effort to protect my trainer. Was any of this…your doing?"_ Alakazam asked, a glow emanating from his eyes, _"If you are indeed the ones who have attacked my trainer, I will not hesitate to strike back with all of my power."_

"N-No, it wasn't!" Phoebe gasped, "We were looking for Steven, that's all. Did he…Was this his fault?"

" _I cannot entirely blame Steven, if it was truly him who attacked."_ The Alakazam's voice came out as a deep sigh. _"Faba had been searching, too. However, Faba was the one to strike first. Something struck me before I could even face Steven, something even I could not predict…I did not witness anything else after I'd collapsed. Forgive me."_

Behind Phoebe, Gladion's Xtransciever conversation was barely audible, but his quiet words had an edge of panic to them that she hadn't heard at all throughout the night.

Then, he dashed off towards the elevator, Lucario following close behind.

"Alakazam…" Phoebe briefly looked back to Gladion, then returned to the Pokémon in front of her. "You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I think what you just told us is going to be valuable information! Thank you for that!"

" _It is no problem at all,"_ the Alakazam replied, closing his eyes, _"…Here…I can see one thing. He is still here. I wish you the best of luck in finding Steven."_

Phoebe nodded, looking back to see several figures approaching. Stepping aside, she closed her eyes and looked up.

The bond between Faba and his Alakazam…She'd seen it in battle, yet to hear Alakazam's voice so clearly after Faba had been downed…Every word he said held nothing but respect for the trainer who had raised him.

To Phoebe, that was the ultimate sight. A Pokémon with such endless devotion to their trainer, and a trainer who could bring that out…

It was _beautiful._

"Again…I can't thank you enough, Alakazam," Phoebe replied, "We'll handle everything from here on out."

Phoebe could hardly see Faba being carried out of the Conservation Area. All she could see was a crowd of people, their footsteps surprisingly quiet, a flash of light as Alakazam vanished from view, and two silhouettes behind her.

* * *

"…Of course! Alakazam said he's still here, and that…that makes perfect sense! All we have to do is find Steven, then!"

Wicke nodded, relieved to see Phoebe's enthusiasm at the idea she'd proposed. Between them stood Gladion, still deep in thought after everything that had happened mere moments ago.

"…The dust, though," Gladion replied, "And how Steven left. None of it makes any sense. Even if you're right, even if what Alakazam said suggests that he's not going to attack, I'm still not entirely convinced this is the right idea. I won't be until he's found."

"I don't blame you at all," Wicke replied, "I'd much prefer a more certain course of action…Unfortunately, tonight, all we can follow are educated guesses, guesses that place our next course of action in the southwest corner. This being said, I only want one of us to head out at first. I fear that all three of us heading out at once is going to put more stress than necessary on him…"

"…With what Alakazam mentioned to Phoebe," Gladion mused, "Traveling in a group has its advantages. We need somebody watching from every angle in case what hit Alakazam attacks us, especially if it's also what hit Faba."

Phoebe turned towards the corner of the Conservation Area, holding up a Poké Ball and quickly recalling her Sableye.

"If we find him," Phoebe said, "I'll go on ahead. You were going to ask that anyway, weren't you?"

The playful grin plastered on the Elite's face said everything. Phoebe's entire being seemed to be rich with relief, even if nothing had happened at that point.

Wicke could sense the false reassurance in the air, and she bristled at the sensation running down her back. The darkness around her…How long ago had their search started? Walking the path would hardly take any time at all, but the thick atmosphere of dread around her…That was going to make it last forever.

Without another word, the group stepped forward, Phoebe taking the lead. Gladion briefly stopped to return his Lucario to its Ball before taking to the flank of the group, glancing around at his surroundings.

In his hand was a different Poké Ball. The wear on the edges was enough to say which of his Pokémon it belonged to.

Silence, save for footsteps.

The rocky area of the southwest, with all its little caves and crevices, hiding places none of the group would be able to reach.

Wicke silently took Corsola's Ball from her pocket, gripping it tightly.

She had to. Corsola could defend herself if anything went wrong. Everyone needed a Pokémon in such a situation.

If they were lucky…only if they were lucky would they not need them.

* * *

"This is it," Phoebe whispered, "Both of you…hide around the corner and watch my back! I'll be back before you know it!"

In mere seconds, Phoebe was gone, having leapt over the railing and into the Conservation Area itself. Neither Wicke nor Gladion could deny how bold a move it was. They simply watched as she balanced effortlessly over rocks, scanning every bit of the southwestern corner. Hardly ever slipping, her feet keeping a firm grip on rough stone…Wicke wanted to call it _elegant,_ how Phoebe moved herself in such an environment.

It was all the result of training over mountains, of course. Adaptations necessary for the environment Phoebe had learned to thrive in.

She continued to move around, deftly hanging on to whatever high points she could for the best view of the area.

Then, she slipped, and a soft gasp escaped her.

Gladion was shuddering, ready to dart out and charge forward with Silvally by his side. His teeth were gritted as Wicke gestured for him to _back down,_ to let Phoebe scout the area before anything happened.

"Please, Master Gladion. We don't know what could-"

Wicke's whispering was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek, followed by Phoebe leaping off the rocks and landing feet-first on the walkway.

Her left leg immediately collapsed when she tried to step away. In an instant, Gladion dashed forward, releasing Silvally from their Ball as he moved to the Elite's side.

Phoebe's Sableye stood tall and faced the rocks ahead of her, a small stone in her claws beginning to glow alongside her trainer's anklet.

"I-It's f-fine," Phoebe rasped, "W-We'll be fine! We've f-found him! Sableye! Please don't do anything yet…!"

The stone in Sableye's claws stopped glowing, but Sableye continued to look onward as a figure rose from behind the rocks.

"Phoebe…? Is that…you…?"

The figure's words came out hoarse, and to Wicke, the voice was hardly familiar. Phoebe was _right,_ they'd finally found Steven! As he stood tall, nothing looked out of the ordinary, at least in his silhouette.

Then, the marks of stars appeared on his face.

Glowing silvery markings, accompanying a shimmering frill around his neck.

From beneath the frill, slowly, something else began to appear- _tendrils._ Two long, glassy arms hung over his shoulders, bobbing up and down gently as if trying to feel the air around him. Over his back, a series of shorter tendrils had sprouted, barely reaching past his shoulder blades.

His eyes had turned completely white, and he looked out towards the area in front of him with a confused expression, one made clear by the light that his Beast-like features were giving off.

Gladion took a step back, eyes wide and wild with terror.

Wicke, on the other hand, stepped forward, swearing that her heart would stop with each step she took.

"S-S-Steven…" she croaked, glancing between Phoebe and Gladion, "I…I'm sorry. If you're here for something…Here. Corsola, please come out."

Tapping the button on Corsola's Poké Ball, Wicke let the small Rock-type emerge at her own pace before turning to her right, towards a small crevice between two large rocks.

"Corsola," Wicke commanded quietly, gesturing to the crevice, "Please go in there and retrieve the Pokémon that's hiding there."

"What are you _doing?!_ _"_ Gladion snapped, "S-Silvally-!"

"Don't!" Phoebe gasped, but by the time her words had come out, Silvally was already rushing forward with glowing claws and eyes, letting out a vicious snarl as it lunged towards Steven.

Steven moved with practically inhuman speed away from the Pokémon's attack, looking around the room desperately for an escape.

"Silvally," Gladion gasped, "G-Get back! NOW! I never told you to fight-"

Silvally was quick to ignore their trainer's command, instead turning towards its opponent. Phoebe's eyes narrowed into a glare, and she stood up on unsteady footing, looking to her Sableye and saying four words.

"…Get on its back."

Silvally lunged once more towards Steven, who dodged just as quickly, dashing past Phoebe as he did. In mere moments, Silvally began to send forth a flurry of slashes, all while Sableye climbed the nearby railing, waiting for her moment to strike. Silvally hardly hesitated for a moment, chasing Steven further and further north. All the while, Steven looked on with the same puzzled expression, barely seeming to notice the fight he'd become involved in.

Wicke could only watch and await Corsola's return, and hopefully…

She glanced back to the rocks, noticing a bit of movement between them, followed by a soft _glow._ Yes…She'd done it! If this was all that was needed to calm Steven after everything…

Yet the problem of Silvally remained. The Pokémon leapt forward, skidding to a halt as their attack missed once again, their claws against the floor creating a hideous metallic screech that was enough to even cause Steven to flinch.

As Silvally was poised to attack once more, however, they were stopped by the feeling of something else's claws against its neck.

Clutching its neck tightly and hissing was Phoebe's Sableye, who had finally found its chance to take its position. A low, uncharacteristic snarl sounded in Phoebe's throat.

"I'm sure Silvally knows," she said, her voice like ice, "They know that she'll be able to drag them down if she Mega Evolves. And Sableye isn't one to let go. Gladion, was it? Call them back. They don't need to fight any longer."

Gladion could barely speak another word, only managing to rasp out "S-Silvally…"

Without another sound, Silvally stepped forward, returning to their trainer's side and keeping a defensive stance.

Wicke's heels clicked against the metal floor as a small, glowing Pokémon followed her.

A _Carbink._

"Tell me, Steven…However you'd managed to leave your room is of no concern to me now," Wicke whispered, "What I'm asking is if you were hoping to see your Pokémon again, nothing more."

Steven shook his head violently, letting out shuddering breaths as the Carbink floated towards him, letting out eager, chiming cries.

"I…What…Y-Yes, I _was_ hoping to see Carbink," he breathed, "But…I'm afraid I don't have any idea how I got here either. This is…You're not going to stop them from…?"

Wicke let out a ringing chuckle in response.

"There's no reason at this point. We're in no position," Wicke explained, turning to Phoebe and Gladion, who had gone silent as they watched the reunion, "To negotiate anything at this point. Besides…To have to keep you from your only companions…That's hardly fair. Even if I'm afraid of what Interpol may have to say about this…Nothing can be done."

Steven knelt down, letting the Carbink float into his arms. The tendrils around him began to regress back into his neck, but before they did, they moved over Carbink, as if trying to shield them more than Steven already was.

Phoebe found herself limping over, Sableye walking beside her, and turning to Wicke.

"…Would you be willing to…?" Phoebe asked.

Wicke only nodded. She'd assumed, at least, that Phoebe wouldn't speak a word about her own personal plans.

"S-Steven…It's so good to see you again," Phoebe croaked as she knelt down, tears pricking the corner of her eyes, "Y-You…The League doesn't feel the same without you, you know? I…I guess all I wanted to say was that I missed you. Is that enough?"

Steven looked up from Carbink, all traces of Nihilego having faded from him by that point, and nodded.

"Phoebe…" Steven murmured, "The fact that you came here for that…Thank you. It's certainly been…difficult without you, or any of the Elite Four. I'm glad to see that your energy hasn't faded in the least."

The group had gone silent. For Gladion, things seemed to be…fuzzy. Voices, joyful tears, even Silvally's own quiet cries of reassurance, everything suddenly seemed to be fading.

"All right…" Steven sighed, standing up, "That's enough. I've caused enough trouble here as is. I-If you wouldn't mind, Wicke…"

"O-Of course," Wicke replied, turning to Phoebe and bowing, "And as for you, Phoebe. Your decisions…After stopping Silvally like you did, I can't thank you enough."

Gladion felt his pulse quicken. Faster and faster, and with it, his breathing grew shallow, his eyes began to water…

"I should be thanking you, too," Phoebe replied, "Your guess turned out to be right on the mark. I'm still impressed!"

Tears hit his cheeks, and he still hadn't moved an inch.

"And…Master Gladion."

Burning. Everything burning. Fading.

"…No…!"

Gladion heaved out a final breath before his limbs gave way, and in his mind, even if he felt arms beneath him, saving him from such a fate, he felt his skull hit the solid metal walkway beneath him, letting the blood run down his face as the world turned to nothing but noise.

Silence.

" _G-Get the medical team to the Conservation Area! Now!"_

 _Darkness._


	7. Chapter 7

When Gladion woke up, it felt as if his skull really _had_ been split open. His head throbbed as he sat up, the lights overhead burning his eyes when he opened them. Whatever had happened back there…It hadn't hit anyone else, had it? Especially not if that throbbing feeling meant that-

 _No._ He couldn't imagine the possibility. Not even a _curiosity_ regarding Nihilego stuck out in his mind. He was fine, wasn't he? Of course. He'd be _fine,_ he wouldn't be like _her._ He'd never let himself become that.

Besides…Aether had the cure for it.

Gladion simply repeated that to himself, mentally, again and again. _Aether can cure it, Aether can cure it_ _…_ They'd cured enough employees, they'd be able to help him, regardless of what happened.

It didn't reassure him at all.

Aside from his own shaky breaths and choked cries, accompanying the shuddering that had taken him over, there was nothing in the room, as far as Gladion was concerned. It was just another part of the medical wing. Not a single window to the outside, and the smell…He hated the smell more than anything. No matter what anyone did, the smell of the place was stale against Gladion's nose, rich with the sharp aroma of any number of things they were using to mask the stench of illness.

He could feel sickness rising in him once again, but this time he didn't succumb, and he wondered why. He wondered why suddenly the being that had caused Lusamine to lose herself was making him far less sick than the thoughts of Lusamine herself. Was it the memories? The memories that had come back only a day and a half ago? Or was it simply that he hadn't seen what Moon and Lillie had, that he hadn't seen Nihilego at its worst until however long ago he'd collapsed?

Or maybe, just maybe, nothing was different.

Maybe it was just a good day for him.

The door to the room opened. Gladion remained still, only watching as a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Blumenthal?"

Gladion didn't recognize the man's voice. He practically buried his face in his pillow as he awaited the first question:

"How are you feeling, sir?"

If there was one thing Gladion couldn't deny once he'd taken the position of president, it was that being called "sir" was incredibly _awkward._ Perhaps…No, it was definitely Team Skull. Skull had influenced him, he'd known it for the extent of those long two years waiting for that chance to rescue Lillie. They'd been his _family,_ in a way. To suddenly be greeted by such formality from anyone at all was far more jarring than it should have been.

"…I…I'm fine," Gladion mumbled, "Headache aside. How long was I out?"

"Hmm…You've been unconscious for six hours, sir. It's currently four-sixteen in the morning." Gladion could hear the nurse tapping a pen against his chin as he spoke. "Nothing else?"

"Yes. It's _only_ a headache."

Gladion hardly showed any indication that he was fazed by what he'd been told. It was shocking, or it would have been in any other situation, but at that point,

The nurse's pen scratched against a clipboard, all the while he remained silent save for a few idle hums.

"In that case," the nurse continued, "We'll need to begin a few tests, sir. While you likely only collapsed from stress, Aether has required us to run these given your encounter with Nihilego. While we plan to keep you here for a few days, I've been informed that little will be impacted. You will still be required to attend a meeting with Interpol, and-"

" _Little,"_ Gladion hissed, "You say that _little_ is going to change?! I shouldn't _be_ here. I should be outside, Silvally and I _both_ should! We had our own goals, and we're not going to let _this_ get in the way. Is Phoebe still here?!"

A deep sigh echoed through the room.

"…I'd expected such a reaction," the nurse stated, his voice thick with exhaustion, "Yes, Phoebe is still here. She hasn't been allowed to leave Aether. I wouldn't expect her to simply leave you anyway, Mr. President. Not after last night."

Gladion felt his body go still. No longer did he shiver in violent anger; he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open. He…wouldn't be going to Hoenn, not as soon as he'd thought, and he couldn't tell if he'd even get the opportunity to head over in the future. He wanted to react worse. He wanted to _scream,_ to protest everything as loudly as he could, but in the end, it was _pointless._ He'd completely burned himself out, forcing himself to lay still for however long the medical staff would let him.

He still had so many questions, and not a single answer.

Gladion barely picked up on the nurse's final words, only managing to gather that there'd be testing done soon.

How soon, it didn't matter.

As the door closed, as the voice of the nurse was audible from the hallway, even as he began to hear Wicke's voice, Gladion couldn't do a thing. His body felt _glued_ to the bed.

The sounds of voices grew louder as he felt sleep take hold of him, only to suddenly be replaced by an otherworldly silence.

Only time would tell if dreams greeted him.

* * *

"…That will be all."

A bright light flickered over white metal in one of Aether Paradise's few isolated rooms. A table and two chairs had been set up. Between the two figures in the room, a tape recorder had been placed.

One of the two could hardly believe that such an _ancient_ thing was being used for questioning, to the point of wondering where _exactly_ the other had found it.

The other could hardly believe her own unprofessional approach to such a thing.

Anabel tapped her fingers against the table, her gloves muting the sound considerably as she awaited Phoebe's reply. To think that something had come up just as Looker had received the reports from Unova…It was hardly a coincidence. The thought that the Beasts potentially followed a _pattern_ with their actions was certainly reassuring, but the thought of Phoebe's account of the situation still stuck out in Anabel's mind.

 _Calm._ Steven had been _calm._ It was a far cry from what little they knew about the Meteor Falls incident.

This wasn't a description of the broken man they'd found in the falls, and it was hardly the Steven that had committed the act. Anabel couldn't let herself fall victim to any sort of bias, yet at the same time, the idea that Nihilego had been the one responsible for everything, that he'd been little more than a puppet of sorts to the Beast…

It wouldn't leave her head. Not when the symptoms he was showing were so _different_ from those Lusamine had apparently shown.

Anabel supposed she'd have to wait for Faba's recount of the situation before she made any conclusions, though.

"A…All right." Tension echoed in Phoebe's faint words. "So…We'll be in contact from here on out, then?"

Anabel nodded, her expression becoming considerably lighter. There was no telling what Phoebe would do in the future, but so long as she was willing to hear from Interpol again…

"Indeed," Anabel replied, "Thank you for being so open about your visit here."

"It's no problem at all!" Phoebe stood up, taking in a deep breath. Anabel supposed that the air had felt just as suffocating to both people she'd questioned that night. "I was relieved to see you arrive so soon, actually…Anyway, I'll be taking my leave."

Phoebe bowed before turning to walk away, only to be briefly interrupted by Anabel.

"Before I forget…If I may repeat myself," Anabel sighed, "You're not to leave Aether Paradise tonight, and you're not to resume your investigation until Interpol has contacted you again.

"It's the same for you, though, isn't it? Knowing that makes things a little more palatable." The door in front of Phoebe finally opened, and she stepped out, grinning. "Let me take a guess…you've done that to everyone else, haven't you? How many people have run off on you by now?"

Without missing a beat, Anabel spoke two words: "That's confidential."

"Ahaha! I thought so. Well, good night, and good luck. I'll be here if you need me!"

Phoebe's light, ringing laughter echoed through the hallways of Aether's lower levels as she ran off, leaving Anabel to wonder what the circumstances of the incident meant for the UB Task Force.

At the very least, they had Moon alongside them this time, but would it be enough just to have her working with them?

No…it was hardly enough.

They needed more than they had, even if more would come with time. Moon _wasn_ _'t_ enough. They needed _more_ trainers on her level.

As Anabel stood up from where she sat, picking up the tape recorder, a thought began to tug at the back of her mind.

Perhaps it was time to look into Alola's best trainers.

* * *

Wicke's eyelids had grown heavier than ever as she lumbered towards the medical wing, praying she'd be able to get even a few minutes of sleep before dawn finally hit. Mentally, she repeated the day's schedule, knowing that there was a good chance it'd be changed as time passed.

After the night's events, nothing would be able to surprise her.

 _Conference at eight-thirty. Meet with Steven exactly twelve hours later if that_ _'s still allowed. The in between can't be predicted today. Whatever sources of caffeine you can find, take advantage of those._

At that point, trying to convince herself that there would be some sort of regularity in her future was the only thing keeping Wicke going through the endless early morning. Just a few more things to check up on. A few more things and she'd be able to take that much-needed nap. The anxiety stabbing at her chest had dulled considerably, leaving her simply _tired_ from everything.

More than anything, her concern was for Gladion. Steven was one thing. What had happened was certainly worrying, especially when Faba's condition was proof enough that Steven was _far_ from harmless in his state. In the end, though, Wicke couldn't push the thought of Gladion out of her head. There had to be _some_ way to aid him.

A part of her only wanted the sense of atonement that would come from that. It was downright _sickening_ to think about that alongside her actions against Lusamine-or rather, her lack of action-but it remained. The thought that Gladion needed her help once again was enough to get Wicke to stay up and search for her own way of helping him.

 _HAND PRINT IDENTIFIED. VOICE KEY REQUIRED FOR CONFIRMATION._

"Wicke."

Wicke's voice came out as a strained whisper when she spoke. It felt like there were _thorns_ in her throat as she stood, trying desperately to hold back a coughing fit as the door in front of her opened.

 _VOICE KEY IDENTIFIED. WELCOME, BRANCH CHIEF WICKE._

A shudder ran down Wicke's spine as she stepped into the same hallway she'd walked through for the past few days, her eyes locked on the area ahead.

Just like it was during her first visit. Staff walking down the hallway towards Steven's room, no doubt as plagued by exhaustion as she was. The same few people, led by the exact same person.

"Oh…? Wicke." Calla's voice was far softer than usual as she walked forward, gesturing for those behind her to keep moving. "I take it you're here to ask about everyone's conditions? It's been…quite a night, I must say."

"Y-Yes…" Wicke wheezed, "Is Faba awake yet?"

Calla shook her head, a dejected look crossing her face.

"Nobody is," she sighed, "Neither Faba nor Gladion are showing signs of being affected by Nihilego's venom, but until we run the usual tests, nothing is certain. Steven, on the other hand…We're not sure what will become of him from here. After he was returned to his room, Nihilego's markings appeared on his face, just like how you'd described him. For now, he's asleep, but we're not sure what will happen now. We're all hoping that he wakes up before the conference starts, but…Nothing is certain, Wicke. As things can be in the field of medicine."

"I see…Thank you," Wicke replied, "For everything you've done. If anything else comes up, I'll be available."

As Wicke turned to walk away, she was stopped by Calla's voice once more.

"Rest. I need you to rest once you're able," Calla suddenly said, "You can't carry the entirety of Aether's burdens on your shoulders, Wicke."

Calla's tone was slightly _biting,_ but Wicke hardly blamed her.

"Y…You're…I'm sorry," Wicke croaked, "You're absolutely right. I'll have a spare moment in a bit…Nobody can refuse such a request when it's coming from you, anyway."

Calla let out a soft, airy chuckle at this.

"I'm not heading such an important part of Aether for nothing," she teased, "I won't hold you back any more. My duties of meeting you are going to be handed off to Arum after this, though…Don't expect her to let you just waltz in whenever you please!"

Wicke couldn't help but return the laugh. Calla's lighthearted tone at that moment was a welcome sight in such a dark time, even if this would be their last meeting for some time.

Perhaps, though, that tone was a sign of just how dire things had become.

"Now go on," Calla continued, turning away, "Do what you must, but please remember to take a moment to rest before the conference, at least. Until then, I have my own duties to attend to. If you don't mind…"

Calla left without another word, disappearing down the hallway she'd come from and leaving Wicke to ponder everything for a moment. _Everyone_ was busy with something, and she was left with the duty of overseeing things until Gladion was able to stand again. On top of that, Steven's behavior had to be monitored so carefully, lest he be allowed to get out again…

Another day that could only be described as "interesting" lay ahead of her, at least if she could keep her eyes open long enough to make it through everything.

* * *

Moon yawned gently as she passed Aether House, wondering if Acerola was awake at such an early hour. Truth be told, she hardly ever saw Acerola out during the daylight hours, not unless a challenger was at the League. Moon had always been curious about how Acerola lived under the night sky like she did, awake during a time that seemed far from appropriate for someone of her status.

Even if the thought of visiting was tempting, it'd have to wait. Moon had been given her orders, and whoever her "escort" to Unova was…

No, she had a _very_ good idea of who it was, and clearly, they'd agreed to this if the sounds of voices from the nearby beach was any indication. Quickly dashing over to the nearest patch of tall grass, she ducked down and watched as the two figures conversed.

One of them was smaller, clearly some stranger that had been roped into a game with the other. The most notable thing about him was the hoodie he was wearing, which seemed about two sizes too large and hung off him as he stood with hunched, nervous posture.

The other, standing with their arms tucked into the sleeves of their kimono and looking down at the stranger with a steely glare, was a _very_ displeased Grimsley.

Cards had been scattered at their feet. Card flip? Yes, it had to be card flip. Moon had never played it herself, but she'd known about it from all her time living in Celadon. She could recognize a game of it anywhere.

"…You've put up quite a fight, I'll give you that, but I'd like to know why you're so shocked that you lost. Did you think I _wouldn_ _'t_ notice that ace up your sleeve?"

Grimsley's arms parted and they grabbed the stranger's chin in one swift movement, keeping their grip gentle.

"Erk! I-I…Y-Yes, o-of course, I was-"

"Were you trying to con me?" Grimsley asked, snickering to themself as their expression suddenly lightened, "And here I thought you'd lose _gracefully._ Do I have to repeat what I said when you lost to my team?"

The stranger shook his head, squirming in the Elite's grasp before Grimsley simply let go, folding their arms once more as their opponent dropped to the ground unceremoniously.

Getting up and dusting off their legs, the stranger stammered out a response.

"N-n-n-no, of course y-you don't…T-There are bad w-ways to win a-and good ways t-to lose, r-right?"

Smirking, Grimsley turned away.

"Exactly. You'll need to think back to what you learned from such actions," they explained, "And think about whether or not such actions are worth it. After all…"

Grimsley turned back, baring their teeth. Even from a distance, Moon could see that there was something odd about them-It was as if Grimsley had actual _fangs._

"…I'd hate to see what would happen if you did this to someone who wasless _forgiving._ _"_

Their opponent let out a yelp, practically leaping back as Grimsley turned back.

There was hardly any outright _malice_ in Grimsley's face, at least from what Moon could see. Even with their intimidating words, they only struck her as _playful,_ though their methods of entertaining themself in such a situation were far from what she'd expect from a member of any Elite Four.

Unova's Champion had to have said something about this sort of behavior…hadn't they?

"Ahaha…I'm sorry," Grimsley chuckled, "It's not right of me to treat you this way. I must say, you play very well. I can hardly believe you feel the need to cheat your way through a game."

The stranger stood up straighter at this sentence.

"Y-You…really think so?" he asked, "I…I dunno what to say here. G-Guess it's just the old Skull days coming back to me. A-Are y-you just gonna…let me go, then?"

"I don't see any need to harass you for such a thing." Grimsley shook their head, nostalgia shining in their eyes as they continued. "I know plenty about making bad decisions. So go on. Somebody's here to meet with me…"

Grimsley turned towards the tall grass Moon was hiding in, causing her to let out a cry of shock and emerge from her hiding spot. Had he known the entire time?

"…And she's here to talk about official League business. If you wouldn't mind, please leave us alone for now."

"Y-Yes, of course!" the stranger replied, barely taking note of Moon, "T-Thank you, Grimsley! Sorry for the trouble!"

As the unfamiliar trainer dashed off, Moon stepped down to the nearby beach, sheepishly looking to Grimsley.

"Good morning, Moon," Grimsley said, the mischief in their face replaced with an odd sort of calm, "As you might have guessed, I'm your escort to Unova. Looker has informed not only me, but our Champion, Iris, of the current situation, though I was hoping to hear more about the Beasts from you, if you're willing to talk about them."

"O-Oh," Moon was surprised to hear such a request so soon-Interpol had been far more open with Grimsley than she'd thought they would be. "Yeah, I can talk about the Beasts! Maybe n-not here, but I'll tell you what I know! When are we leaving?"

"We have just under an hour to get to Malie's marina," Grimsley explained, "If you need to say any last-minute goodbyes, now would be the best time. I'll be waiting until then."

"A-An hour?!" Moon gasped, feeling a pang of grief hit her chest, "B-But…Everyone only just learned that I'm leaving, and…Aaargh! Hau, Sun, everyone…Nobody knows what's going to…I-I know it's kinda sudden, but I'm scared, Uncle Grimsley. I'm really scared of what's gonna happen, a-and I thought…"

Grimsley gently placed a hand over Moon's shoulder.

"…I've been in your position, Moon," they continued, "Having to leave so suddenly is as stressful now as it was when I was leaving Unova. It's hardly fair to expect you to suddenly grow up simply because you're the Champion. While the most I can do as we leave is offer my sympathies, I believe that you and Iris should meet. She may be able to help you now that you've had so much responsibility thrust upon you."

Moon moved closer to Grimsley, suddenly realizing that the tears she'd been holding back for over a night were beginning to flow.

"Y-You really think…" Moon paused to cover one of her eyes with her hand for a brief moment. "You think she's gonna…Y-Yeah…I…I gotta m-meet another Champion! I gotta!"

Grimsley lifted their hand, laughing quietly at the sudden surge of emotion from Moon.

"All right, then it's agreed," they reassured, "Once we're in Unova, we'll have to return to the League anyway. I'll give you a little time with her before anything else happens. Is this okay?"

Moon leapt forward, pulling Grimsley into a tight hug without even thinking. Burying her face in his kimono, she barely spoke, and after they'd recovered from the surprise of it all, neither did Grimsley.

It was all right. It was all going to be all right.

Unova awaited, after all, and with it would come adventure.

* * *

Gladion couldn't make out his surroundings. He stood, practically nailed to the spot he was in, surrounded by nothing but an empty, lifeless void, with a few blurry shapes in the distance separating the ground from an endless dark sky.

The ground below him was stark white and smooth as glass. Looking down was enough to cause the now-dulled pain in his head to intensify, just slightly, as the sharp light hit his eyes. Shadows seemed to move around in the distance, ducking behind the strange objects. Obelisks of some sort? Yes, they looked like _obelisks,_ endlessly stretching towards the sky. Some had been broken in two, and their remains were scattered on the ground below.

There was no doubt that he was dreaming, but something felt _wrong._ It was as if someone was whispering to him constantly. Though he could barely make out their words, he knew exactly what this voice was trying to say.

" _Mister…Gladion…?"_

He couldn't even see where the voice might have been coming from.

Though he tried to move, Gladion felt his limbs weighed down, stuck in their position by some strange force.

He could only utter two words: "Yes, I'm-"

The world around him seemed to fade out, and in its place came the same mechanical hum that he'd heard for so long already.

His eyes were shut tightly, and even as the tapping of claws against tile hit his ears, he couldn't move. Chained down once again, and desperate for an escape. His mind seemed to scream out that he needed to _move his limbs,_ but nothing came out of it.

Silvally let out a huff as they awaited their trainer's awakening.

It felt like hours had passed when Gladion finally managed to move his arms, gently lifting himself up and allowing Silvally to sniff away at his neck.

"E-Easy, Silvally," he breathed, "I'm fine, see? Nothing's happened."

Silvally backed away and lay down, their trainer immediately doing the same.

The lights in his room had been turned off.

It was far from the time the conference would be happening. He had time to rest, time to forget about the dream he'd just had and let himself prepare mentally for what was coming.

He wanted to say he'd taken the position of president far too early. He wanted to tell himself that he was being forced to grow up, but he knew that such a statement was a bold-faced lie.

He'd already grown up. He was sure of it. Lusamine had forced him to run, abandoning any semblance of innocence as he stepped into the world, being considered an adult at only eleven.

With that in mind, he was more than ready for a simple conference. He'd be able to talk with anyone about Steven, about Phoebe, and about what to do about any future conflicts. He would be _fine._

Desperately telling himself that, Gladion closed his eyes once more.

Eight-thirty. He just had to make it to then.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update-My anxiety has made things a little messy recently, so I had to take a break. I hope this massive update more than makes up for this, and I hope the next few chapters are worth the wait-a LOT is about to happen!_

* * *

"…Now that the current state of affairs is clear…I'd like to start by saying that Aether's actions have been taken into account. They've been deemed as necessary for such a situation and, as such, Aether has avoided any trouble with Interpol for now. Such actions are only to be taken in the case of an emergency, and they may have led us to a particularly valuable piece of information."

Not a single unfamiliar face greeted Wicke as she sat near the back end of Aether's conference room, her eyes directed towards the speaker in front of the group. Anabel exuded confidence as she addressed the group, even if two of them couldn't be allowed in physically.

Across from Wicke were two small tablets, one of them allowing Gladion to be present at such a meeting. He lay back in his hospital bed, as if his entire body had been weighed down. To his left was Silvally, who occasionally sniffed at the tablet in front of Gladion, as if there was something suspicious about it that their trainer wasn't seeing.

A stab of grief hit her chest at the sight of Gladion in such a state. Treatment would only make it worse, she recalled. Treatment would only force him to stay at the foundation for far longer, at a time when he could barely keep himself out of even more trouble.

On the other tablet was Faba, who seemed to be eternally scowling at the group. Wicke couldn't blame him at all. Alakazam's efforts to protect him, even if they'd proved to be a hindrance to Gladion and Phoebe, signified that there had been something terribly wrong with their attacker.

 _I cannot entirely blame Steven, if it was truly him who attacked._

Even Alakazam had shown some skepticism, yet...

The look in Faba's eyes said everything Wicke needed to know. Whatever Faba was planning to say regarding the situation...

No. She could play her cards right during such an event. She had to. Faba's testimony wasn't going to be the only testimony Interpol received regarding such an incident.

Beside the two tablets, Calla sat, her attention shifting frequently between the tablets and Anabel. It wasn't a sign of nervousness, Wicke could tell that much. If anything, Calla simply wanted to ensure that everything would proceed smoothly, that no odd behaviors showed up during the conference.

Both of them were valuable assets to Aether, after all. Even if Wicke hardly ever cared much for Faba, she couldn't help but feel bad, seeing him confined to the medical wing for such a time.

To Wicke's left was Phoebe. She hadn't expected to see the Elite joining in such a private affair, but after what she'd witnessed, there was no reason to hide anything more from Phoebe. She sat straight, though her hands, beneath the table, were clenched into tight fists. As Anabel continued on, Wicke tried to brush away the idea that Phoebe's nervousness was spreading over to her, but it seemed to quietly gnaw away at the back of her mind no matter what she told herself.

Nor could she rid herself of the thoughts that came with the way Phoebe occasionally glanced over to the tablet that showed Gladion.

The two of them had been planning something, certainly. Wicke knew there was no stopping Gladion. Two years after his departure, and suddenly he'd returned to Aether with what seemed like new, animalistic instincts, with the idea that suddenly, fights were necessary in order to keep himself alive throughout the harshest times.

The idea that the world's laws were useless, and that he had to grab whatever he wanted by the horns and tear it down with his own two hands.

Team Skull had taught him well in that regard. They had taught him how to fight, though Wicke could hardly speak of anything else they might have done for him. It was all a mystery to everyone except Gladion, who had never spoken a word about them.

Wicke had only ever known the Skull that had arrived at Aether to aid them that fateful day, of course. The Skull that had stood by the employees, Pokémon by their sides that were far too much for Wicke or her Corsola to handle.

Wicke blinked a few times, quickly, in an attempt to snap herself back into the present situation. Her mind couldn't wander, not when something as important as everyone's present fates were being discussed.

Inevitably, they would speak about Gladion. With how Steven was being treated, there was enough concern for him on her mind, but with the idea that Steven had killed under Nihilego's influence...Just what would they do to Gladion if he was affected?

"...We understand," Anabel continued, "That the brief moment Mr. Stone had with Carbink was enough to pacify him, even as Nihilego seemed to have fused with him. We also understand that the way he and Nihilego are fused is likely far different from how the president was fused with one. With this in mind, the UB Task Force has decided to consider, should the behaviors he showed during last night's incident emerge again, allowing Steven to see his Pokémon again."

Relief washed over Wicke at Anabel's words. She'd had plans to bring it up eventually, of course. To keep Steven away from his Pokémon...Even after everything that had happened, after the possibility of murder was brought into consideration, Wicke considered it a cruel thing to keep him away from them, especially Carbink. (To say the staff was tired of Carbink's constant cries for attention was definitely an understatement.) At the very least, the Pokémon that clearly needed him deserved to see him.

"This being said..."

Suddenly, Wicke felt her chest sink. Always a catch, wasn't there? She'd known something like this was coming, yet hearing it felt like a stab to the heart that she could never have prepared herself for.

"Mr. Stone is still the suspect in a murder trial, and Interpol fears that an escape may be planned if such a thing is allowed. At present, Aether is not allowed to let him see his Pokémon in any situation that isn't an emergency."

Wicke glanced around the room again, briefly. Calla seemed indifferent to what was being said, instead focusing her attention to the screens next to her, as if preparing to be called back at any minute.

Gladion shared this indifference, and it was difficult to tell if he was still awake by that point. Silvally occasionally nudged him to keep him awake, though he barely replied with anything other than a few choice words muttered under his breath.

Wicke found herself smiling, briefly, out of amusement.

They'd have to work on his professionalism later.

Phoebe took a deep breath, crossing her arms idly. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, though Anabel hardly responded to such a look.

For a brief moment, Wicke swore that, out of the corner of her eye, a grin had crossed Faba's face.

Anabel scanned the room before speaking up again.

"Does anyone have any questions regarding this?"

Immediately, Phoebe spoke up.

"If you're allowed to answer this…Has the investigation made any progress since Interpol's last visit to Ever Grande?"

"You should know," Anabel sighed regretfully, "That's strictly confidential material. I'm afraid even the UB Task Force hasn't been allowed to hear much on this."

"…That's what I thought," Phoebe replied, briefly looking away.

"…Will that be all?" Anabel asked.

A lengthy pause filled the room, and Anabel prepared to speak up once more.

"The next topic we must discuss is the treatment of Aether's two employees who may have been affected by Nihilego last night," Anabel proceeded, "Faba and Gladion. Calla, if you would?"

Calla nodded, allowing Anabel a moment to catch her breath before speaking up herself.

"According to the tests we've done," Calla began, "It's unlikely that Faba is affected at all. Gladion, however..."

Wicke's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, if only for that brief moment. She knew Calla had seen that change in her expression, too. To Gladion, the idea of being infected by Nihilego's venom was nothing short of a nightmare. Wicke knew this. Everyone did. To suddenly see the one who had trusted her so much fall into this…

Wicke shook her head. _No,_ she told herself, _Not this time. You won't stand by this time. Not when he's going through this._

There was no room for guilt over any of this. Steven would be fine for the time, so long as Carbink was present. Gladion was the one who needed help at that point.

Wicke wouldn't fail him.

"…We can't tell if Gladion is affected yet." Calla seemed to choose her words meticulously, as if hundreds of times going over what to say at the meeting had done nothing at all to ease her mind. "Several of Aether's employees have made impressive recoveries from Nihilego's toxins. However, said treatment is also _taxing_ on one's system, to say the least. It's what led to our recent staffing problem-none of our employees have been physically _able_ to work, even months after treatment. We're concerned about Gladion's physical state at present, given that there are still physical effects from the time he spent outside of Aether, and given that he's still so young."

Calla paused, as if collecting her thoughts.

"Our other concern is how we're to contain Mr. Stone from here on out," Calla continued, "No matter what tests are done, the results always say he's healthy, even if his transformation suggests that this is clearly not the case. We believe this relationship may be symbiotic, and that it may be a reaction to strong emotions resurfacing. It's why I've been collaborating so closely with Aether's research team, and, should he recover before any further escapes, the team has plans to enlist Faba's help in this."

Wicke could barely focus on Calla's words, not when the idea of Gladion under Nihilego's influence was present in her mind. He'd _break_ himself when he was able to stand again. He'd leave behind the foundation's back, her thoughts on the matter be damned.

An idea began to form in Wicke's mind, and she wondered, briefly, if Gladion would suggest the same. That one trainer, Hau. He'd been there to see Lusamine at her worst. He knew every inch of Alola, and was clearly eager to see whatever he could of the world.

Would _he_ be the one? Regardless of anything that might have been affecting Gladion, if he suggested that _Hau_ join them…Wicke could attest to the boy's strength. The question, though, was whether or not the boy would agree. Alongside that, there had to be other options. He was a _child,_ and even if he was one of the strongest trainers Gladion knew, the idea of seeking out the aid of a child…

Wicke reminded herself, as she turned her attention back to the meeting, that she'd done nothing to stop Gladion.

She'd done nothing to stop _this_ from happening.

She had no right to make any calls on who was sent out for field work regarding the Beasts. Perhaps, though, it was time to see what she herself would be able to do in his place.

The Beasts, and their history in Alola…

Wicke _knew_ it was time to discuss that with Gladion.

She and her Corsola…They had a long several days ahead of them.

"…I must repeat myself one last time: Should this indeed by why Stone transformed, anyone intentionally causing Nihilego to emerge will have to answer to our president," Calla explained, "Thank you. As I'm no longer needed…Ma'am?"

Calla turned to Anabel.

"If this is all I'm needed for, I must return to my post."

Anabel nodded.

"Of course," she replied, "The final thing to cover here…We've sought out the help of Alola's Dimensional Research Lab. Professor Burnet will be arriving in three days, December thirteenth, at exactly three-fifteen in the afternoon. Looker and I will remain in contact as we continue our efforts in Unova alongside the Champion. Are there any further questions regarding the Aether Foundation's current orders?"

Silence, the final silence. Not even Faba spoke up, even if Wicke could have sworn he'd been waiting for his opportunity to pounce. Calla immediately stood, glancing nervously towards the conference room's door.

"…In that case," Anabel concluded, "You're all dismissed. Thank you for your continued support in our investigation."

Wicke found herself remaining long after the room had cleared, however. The open space…To her, it was comforting. The isolation that could drive others to perform such heinous acts was like home to Wicke, though perhaps more Pokémon would have made such a space more ideal.

The table had been cleared. Wicke could practically hear her own heartbeat by that point, but she was focused far too much on one thought:

 _What would become of Gladion?_

* * *

"The president wants to see you. I'm terribly sorry if this is inconvenient, but he's _very_ insistent that he gets to see you before you depart."

Phoebe quickly turned away from the docks, coming face to face with someone who had clearly come from the medical wing. This was one of the nurses, wasn't this? Curiosity welled up in Phoebe- _No._ She wasn't about to start poking into the internal affairs of Aether. No matter how shady things started to seem, she wasn't going to get herself in any trouble with Aether _or_ Interpol.

In the long run, breaking a few rules was going to be necessary. It'd always been necessary. Laws were eternal, but the situations they governed were by no means the same. At some point, _something_ was going to have to be broken, whether it be the laws…

…Or Phoebe herself.

It just wasn't time yet to do that. It'd be a last resort, Phoebe told herself. It'd be a last resort, and it'd happen once she was back in Hoenn, more likely than not.

Phoebe simply bowed to the nurse.

"Of course," she replied, "Lead the way, then. Thank you for allowing this!"

The nurse simply let out a hum of acknowledgment, gesturing for Phoebe to follow her into the elevator. The silence between them stood like a wall, never moving, never broken down, remaining regardless of what anyone said.

Perhaps this was for the better. The nurse stood with a stiff posture, as if affected just as much by the chill that seemed to blow through the lower floors of Aether Paradise. As the elevator moved down, Phoebe felt her legs weaken beneath her, and she couldn't tell if this was simply the injury from the night before coming back, or the crushing weight of the stress and lack of sleep that'd plagued everyone.

The lights of the hallway that led to the medical wing seemed to _burn_ Phoebe's eyes. The nurse simply brushed a lock of violet hair from her face, the bun she'd tied it into quickly coming apart after so much time on her feet. They'd be going through the same motions. The hand print, the voice key, the hallway…And at the end of that hallway lay the Champion Phoebe had missed like nobody else.

It was a fact that hit her all at once as the door opened and the nurse led her in. _Steven was there._ There'd be no way to reach him, but he was still there after the night prior. It was…A relief, honestly. Just knowing he was _still there._ Knowing that he wasn't somewhere else in Aether, or even worse…

If they could keep him there, Phoebe would rest easy when she returned to Ula'ula's motel.

It wasn't long before Phoebe realized she'd been so lost in thought that she didn't notice the nurse gesturing for her to enter another room- _Gladion_ _'s_ room.

A soft buzz echoed through the room. It was quiet otherwise, and incredibly bare. A tube snaked out from beneath Gladion's bedding, ending at the nearby IV he was hooked up to. The young trainer himself was listless, barely reacting when Phoebe entered. Laying on the ground beside him was that _odd_ Pokémon- _Silvally._ Phoebe admittedly hadn't heard much about it at all, but she was no doubt _curious_ about what exactly it was and what made this Pokémon so special.

The nurse stepped by Phoebe, looking to Gladion with a gentle smile.

"I'll let you two have a little time to discuss these private matters," she assured, "Either Calla or myself will be checking on you again this afternoon. I'll be waiting outside, then."

Gladion gave a halfhearted nod before the nurse simply left, glancing back before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"What a change in attitude," Phoebe commented as she looked back to Gladion, letting out a quiet laugh, "Are you _sure_ that was the same person?"

"Y-You…That's not important," Gladion curtly replied, "I need to ask you about Hoenn."

Phoebe jokingly pouted, briefly, before her face turned as serious as that of the trainer in front of her. His voice had been like gravel, barely audible. He'd been struggling to get each word out, but he'd spoken quickly enough to project a sense of urgency, even if he'd been rather blunt about it.

Shaking her head, Phoebe spoke again.

"Don't start with that," she whispered, keeping a slight lightness to her tone, "You'll learn quickly, like I did…Sometimes, you have to be a little more polite than that."

Gladion let out a snort, and Silvally simply craned their neck upwards just to do the same. Phoebe held back a chuckle at such a gesture-These two really were one and the same.

"All right, I'll let that slide," Phoebe continued, "What did you want to ask about?"

"I need you to keep in contact," Gladion requested, his voice clearing up a little, "I'm still going to go to Hoenn. I'm not letting anyone stop me from that. Until I'm in the region with you, though, I need you to keep me updated on what's going on."

"That's it?" Phoebe cocked her head. "How frequently? I'd already planned to call when I could. I'm not letting something like this hold back the investigation, and I'm especially not letting it keep you out of things."

"…Mmmh…I…" Gladion cut himself off with a soft yawn, before turning away from Phoebe, barely able to keep his eyes open. "…Weekly…At least."

A sigh escaped Phoebe's lips. She could only _hope_ it was just stress affecting Gladion. He looked a _mess._ His hair had become matted, and he'd been almost completely still throughout their brief conversation.

It was enough to cause anyone to worry. He was…How old? Seeing him in such a state only brought to mind the idea of _May_ being hurt in the same way…

 _Hoenn needed all its Elites._ Phoebe couldn't deny this fact. She was _needed_ back home, no matter how tempting it was to stay in Alola and gather just a little more info.

"I…I'll leave you alone then." Phoebe's voice was barely audible anymore. "Sleep well, Gladion. I'll call when I'm back in Hoenn."

Gladion let out a quiet grunt, and the room's only source of noise was, once again, the buzz of the lights overhead.

Phoebe opened the door and stepped out into the hallway once more, bowing to the nurse who stood off to the side.

"He's asleep…" Phoebe sighed, "Again, I can't thank you enough for letting me visit."

"…It's no problem at all." Hesitation lined the nurse's words as she stepped into Gladion's room and flicked the light off before gesturing for Phoebe to follow her.

A passing conversation echoed throughout the hallways, and the nurse seemed to walk forward with a sense of urgency when she heard it, looking as if she was ready to _drag_ Phoebe back.

Phoebe's one moment of hesitation before following was enough for her to hear a little. Just a little.

Just enough that her heart began to race.

Just enough that she could _tell_ that one of the voices belonged to the doctor that had spoken at the meeting.

That was undeniably Calla's voice.

"… _Indeed. While weight was necessary to restrain Null, no human would be able to handle it. It'd slowly destroy them."_

" _Hm…So what might you suggest, then? I must say, Faba…This is an ambitious project. To think, it's a necessity…!"_

" _Our team is working on its own way to restrain something as intangible as Nihilego. Similar to the helmet, yes…But capable of shackling a creature no matter what form it takes."_

" _I see…Forgive me if I'm prying into this too much, but…"_

Phoebe felt someone tug on her arm, just as the door to the medical wing shut.

The nurse's eyes were narrowed, but her voice shook for a single moment as she spoke.

"Forgive me. They shouldn't have been discussing such a thing in the open. Now, come. I'll escort you to the docks."

* * *

The low hum of electricity seemed to remain even as the real world faded from existence and, in its place, was replaced with the same dream environment that Gladion had found himself in not even a day before. Nothing had changed aside from the sound and a soft breeze gently hitting the back of his neck. The ground beneath his feet felt cool, just like Aether Paradise's floors, providing a sense of familiarity. Though the world remained colorless, the sensations that had hit Gladion gave more life to it than he could have ever imagined.

This time, he realized, he could move in the dream. What there was to explore in it, he'd have to see, but he could _move._ It was so much better than last time, when the numbness carried over into the waking world. Everything was better, even if he found himself shivering at the chill that surrounded the dream world.

He wanted to run. No, he _could_ run. It was as if his legs began to move on their own when he began to move forward, not knowing what was ahead.

Not _caring_ what was ahead. He was _free,_ and regardless of where he was, he'd take advantage of this fact.

The sea of obelisks remained in the world, and directly ahead of him was one of the broken ones. The massive pillars of obsidian rose into the sky just as they had the last time he'd fallen asleep. Approaching the broken pillar in front of him, Gladion realized that it looked almost as if it'd been _sliced_ in two.

Aside from that, it was completely smooth, like every other object around it.

He found himself examining the broken obelisk closer, running his hand along its cold, glassy surface, before he was interrupted, before the same voice he'd heard the night before spoke again.

Clearer.

Longer.

" _Hey. There's nothing to see on these things. I literally made 'em to fill the space."_

Gladion practically leapt back, immediately taking a defensive stance. Instinct guided him at that point. Just like Skull had taught him. He'd fight with what they'd taught him, and what he'd learned from simple observation.

He'd be able to fight back.

"W…Who are you?!" Gladion hissed, "G-Get away from me!"

" _Easy,"_ the voice replied, _"I don't want to hurt you. I'm just here to tell you one thing: Something big is coming to Aether Paradise."_

Suddenly, Gladion felt his legs tremble. He was _struggling_ to stand as those words hit his ears. _Something big?!_ Just _who_ was this? What were they even _doing_ to him?

"W-What do you mean?!" he snarled, "Get over here! T-Tell me everything! Where is this?! What's coming to Aether?! What are you planning?!"

" _I can tell you're confused,"_ the voice continued, _"But I can't explain anything right now. I know you don't trust easy, but I need you to trust me when I say that you want me here with you. Inform anyone you can of this one. Something big is coming."_

The last four words echoed endlessly. Gladion's hands were pressed to his ears, and his breaths had become heavy as he tried to block out the voice.

 _Something big is coming. Something big is coming._

Louder and louder, the words continued, and he tried to suppress a cry of pain.

 _Something big is coming._

The bloodcurdling screech Gladion forced out of himself echoed through the dream world, still unable to block out the words.

Then, two simple words.

A familiar voice.

… _Young master…_

Darkness.

Light.

The same hum of electricity.

Wicke, standing by his bedside.

Silvally, holding down his arm and licking it frantically in a desperate attempt to wake him.

"I…Aahhh…"

Gladion could barely force any words out of himself, but a smile crossed his face. _Wicke_ was back, and the concern in her face…He'd never seen anything more genuine before. His arm ached-Even Silvally wasn't able to prevent any damage, it seemed-but he was _alive,_ and only familiar faces and voices greeted him this time.

"Master Gladion…" Wicke whispered, shaking her head, "Are you feeling all right? Calla will be here in a few minutes, so I'm afraid this will be short, but-"

"S-Something…" Gladion gasped, "Something…Happened. S-Stay after this. P-Please…I n-need to talk about this."

Wicke nodded, leaning down slightly and offering Gladion a hand.

He hardly refused the gesture. Immediately, Gladion allowed her to hold his right hand. He wanted to beat himself up in that one moment for being such a _child,_ having to hold someone's hand like this, _letting_ someone take his hand, and having to hold it tight in order to reassure himself that things would be all right.

It felt so hopeless.

"M…Miss…Wicke…"

His dry throat prevented any further words from escaping him.

Gladion simply held onto Wicke's hand for dear life.

 _Something big is coming to Aether Paradise._

* * *

Moon sighed, looking back to the door she'd come in from. The marina was livelier than ever, and she found herself keeping her eyes directly on Grimsley, no matter where the two of them went. They'd warned her it'd be busy, of course, but _this_ busy? She hadn't seen anything like it, not since she and Sun had arrived in Hau'oli City.

A heavy bag was slung over her shoulders. Grimsley, in contrast, seemed to be traveling light; though they carried a bag of their own, it was hardly _full,_ unlike Moon's couldn't tell if they actually knew what they were doing when it came to travel. Clearly, they'd made it far enough in Alola, if their time at the Battle Tree had been any indication, but to see them taking so little when they were so far away from home…

No, she couldn't think about that. So much was on her mind already, not least of all what she was leaving behind.

She wouldn't be gone as long as Lillie had been. She didn't have a _thing_ to tie her to Unova. She'd be back home before anyone knew she was gone, wouldn't she? She'd be able to go home and see her brother again. Battle with her closest rival like nothing had changed, like she hadn't just accepted a mission to fight the Beasts.

Like she wasn't lying through her teeth about leaving the region to train.

"Moon?" Grimsley's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. "…Take a seat for now, and I'll call you over when you're needed."

"H…Huh? What…?" Moon tried to speak through the tightness that had formed in her throat, but barely anything escaped her.

"I'm giving you space," Grimsley clarified, "You need a moment to yourself. Please, go on."

Nodding slowly, Moon stepped away towards a bench, sitting down and hanging her head, holding her arms to her chest. This time, she wasn't going to cry. She was overwhelmed with _guilt,_ more than anything else, but she was going to be _fine._

Time passed.

Voices swirled around her. Concern, occasionally. For the most part, though, all that registered with Moon was her own breathing.

It felt like an eternity before someone managed to get through to her. Specifically, the last person she'd expected to see.

"Hey! Moon!"

If Moon had the room to step back when she looked up, she would have. Looking at her, hands behind his head, looking just as enthusiastic as he ever had, was _Hau._

A soft gasp finally made its way out of Moon.

"I…H-Hau! How'd you know about this?! I didn't-"

Briefly, Moon looked back to Grimsley. That brief look was enough for her to catch the wry smile across their face as they watched the reunion, their arms still folded into their sleeves.

"D…Did they tell you about…?" Moon whispered, "I…I don't really understand this…B-But…Thank you for seeing me off!"

Moon leapt up, and with that, her face immediately brightened. Maybe this was what she'd _needed._ Maybe she'd just needed to see _Hau._

But then came the thought of Sun.

"…I'm…I'm really sorry," Moon said, "For not telling anyone. Is Sun here?"

At this question, Hau's sunny demeanor seemed to instantly fade away, if only for a brief moment.

"N…Naw, Sun wouldn't come," Hau admitted, "He's taking this all pretty hard, you know? I dunno how to help him…But I'm not giving up on that!"

"R-Really?" Moon replied, "B-Because, if it's not too much…I wanted to tell him something."

Hau cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah? I can take a message," he continued, "You really think it'll help?"

Moon nodded quickly, feeling the words getting caught in her throat.

"T-Tell him…I'm sorry I left him behind again," Moon croaked, "Please! Both you and Sun…I need you to stay safe while I'm gone, and I need you to keep Alola safe when I can't!"

There was a long, awkward pause between the two before Moon simply sat back down, trying to forget her sudden burst of emotion.

Before anyone else could speak, Moon heard Grimsley's voice.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," they began, "But it's time for us to leave. Hau? After speaking with your grandfather…I hope we can properly battle someday soon. Until then…Farewell."

"Moon!" Hau called out as Moon stood up, quickly leaving towards the docks, "When you get back, you better come back to Iki Town first! Good luck out there!"

There was something about the way he'd spoken there.

" _Good luck out there!"_

Moon was sure of it. She'd made it obvious, and he'd put all the pieces together. Hau _knew,_ didn't he? He knew, and…

Would he be getting Sun involved, after everything?

No.

She couldn't let such thoughts invade her mind.

As Moon stepped out towards the ship to Unova, the tang of the sea breeze hitting her nostrils, she found herself reaching for her Decidueye's ball.

She wasn't alone. She'd _never_ be alone. She had her Pokémon, and she'd have every person she was going to meet in Unova from there on out.

She'd be _fine._ She'd be fine. Hau would do what he'd do. She couldn't control him or Sun.

She could only prepare for what coming home would be like.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note** : As you may be able to guess, this update is **incomplete.** The reason for this is that after an anxiety attack last night, I'm getting off the 'net for a while at the request of my parents. This all being said, this attack is ALSO leading to me being put back on my medication, and I'm hoping nothing but good things will come of this._

 _Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. 3 I'll try to update again ASAP!_

* * *

The first thing that had struck Moon about the boat was how few people had actually been on it in the first place-While it wasn't _just_ her and Grimsley, she could only count a handful of others on it, crew aside. Were they _all_ with Interpol in some way?

Fog kissed the vast ocean, the only thing in sight after it'd been so long since Moon had left Alola. Night had fallen, leaving the young trainer shivering in the bitter chill. She'd been told, of course, that Unova was going to be cold. In fact, Moon considered it a welcome break, in a way, from Alola's tropical climate. Much as she'd fallen in love with the islands, it was always good, in her eyes, to take a break from anywhere.

Even if that break meant being dropped into an unfamiliar region for business with Interpol.

Behind her, the doors to the ship's interior seemed to beckon her back in, even if, to Moon, being inside made her feel like she was suffocating. They _needed_ her, Moon told herself as she looked out over the edge of the small boat. They needed her more than ever at that point. Even if the fight meant that she'd have to give her life…

 _Would_ she? Exhaustion had finally taken hold of her, and she could barely find the energy to express any more emotion. Her talk with Hau had been enough for her to get the last of her tears out regarding the situation. It was time to fight back. She wasn't a child. Sun was allowed to be one, but her? She was a _Champion,_ standing tall with the strongest trainers in the world. Not only that, but she'd be meeting a fellow Champion! It had to happen eventually, and the thought that she'd be meeting _Iris_ first…

At a time when Moon didn't have many comforts, the thought of this was all too comforting. She'd heard it all, that Iris had not only taken the position while she was young but that she'd been tasked with rebuilding Unova from the ground up after the region had been hit by disaster for a second time. _That_ was definitely someone Moon could learn from. Someone who had been given such a job when she was only a year older than Moon.

At least Iris would understand.

The sound of footsteps behind her nearly caused Moon to leap back, snapping her out of the trance she'd been in.

"…I'm terribly sorry." Grimsley's voice came out soft, the strain that traveling had put on them finally beginning to show. "I didn't realize you were out so late. Does this happen…Regularly?"

Moon turned around, shaking as she tilted her head to the side.

"Does what happened?" she inquired, "D-Do you mean…N-No, I don't stay up this late much. I mean, n-not anymore."

A lie. There was no doubt Grimsley would pick up on that. Moon felt most at home beneath the canopy of the night sky. It was a reminder of a lot of things, most notably _Nebby._ Maybe that was the reason she loved the night-It always felt like Nebby was watching her.

Grimsley stepped over to her side, still allowing Moon a good amount of space to herself as they let out a hum of acknowledgment.

"I…I think the last time I did this," Moon admitted, "Was after I became Champion. Um…Uncle Grimsley? Do you have someone that…Um…I h-had this friend. Her name was Lillie, and I…really admired her. She was really strong, a-and I keep thinking about her now that she's out of Alola…Do you h-have anyone like that?"

 _This_ caught Grimsley's attention. Immediately, they looked to Moon with slightly wider eyes, their icy blue gaze turning softer, almost _innocent_ for a moment. The answer was as clear as the day that seemed like it'd passed in seconds-They _did_ have someone.

There was a pause before Grimsley answered, their mouth curving upwards into a smile.

"Moon," Grimsley chuckled, shaking their head, "You're quite the nosy one. I _do_ have a person I'm looking forward to seeing…You'll get to meet him soon, I'm sure. His name is Marshal. I won't go on about him now, not when it's so late…Though if we have time in the morning, I'd be happy to tell you more."

Moon stepped closer to Grimsley, a look of intent on her face. Clearly she wasn't _planning_ on heading anywhere that night.

"B-But…" Moon protested, "I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'm n-not…"

Unfortunately for Moon, she found herself letting out a yawn, the determination to hear more fading from her entire being as Grimsley gestured to the door to the ship's interior.

"Please get some rest," Grimsley sighed before turning their attention to the sky, "You need it more than I ever have."

"Um…But…" Moon replied, "You're working with Interpol too, aren't you?"

"I'm merely your escort," they reminded her, "Once my duty is done, I'll be able to rest as much as I'd like. You, on the other hand, have much more ahead of you. I'll be fine."

Moon gave a short bow to Grimsley before turning away.

"…Okay…I'll go to bed," she sighed, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay, though?"

Grimsley nodded, letting out a soft hum. Then, they waited. They waited for the fading sounds of Moon's footsteps, they waited for her to return to the ship's interior, to the most bare-bones room anyone could provide for the child, before turning their attention back to the railing around the edges of the ship, and with it, the open ocean below.

It had been a long time since they'd been home.

They could only hope their comrades would forgive them for the long absence.

* * *

A relieved smile crossed Sun's face as he looked back to the rocks he'd just scaled. Finally, the roof of the nearby lab was just barely visible between the rocks, a sight that only told Sun one thing: He'd _made it._ He'd made it past everyone who could potentially dare to stop him, and he was standing at the entrance to Ten-Carat Hill. His breaths came out harsh, and already, the pain had started to form in his side from how hard he'd been exerting himself, but he was at his destination.

He knew he'd seen _something_ going towards the hill, late at night when others would swear their minds were playing tricks on them, Sun had _seen_ the creature, and not only that, he'd seen Moon come back home shortly after he'd seen it.

She'd known about it, definitely, but she'd never learned about what Sun knew.

His heart was _pounding,_ but the sweat on his palms kept him from scaling the rocks again. There was no turning back by that point.

He _had_ to see if there was any evidence of the creature.

Swallowing hard, Sun stepped forward into the cave, taking in the sights as the sound of ocean waves faded away. No _wonder_ Moon had liked the place so much-Amidst the rocky ground and walls, the tunnel of hardened earth that surrounded Sun like the maw of a great beast, the darkness that beckoned the young boy forward towards the greatest mystery of his life, there was _light._ Hordes, practically, of glittering, gem-like Pokémon that seemed to keep him moving onward. These…These were Carbink, weren't they? Glittering, chiming fairies that paid little heed to the presence of someone without a single Pokémon on him.

Sun was _mesmerized_ at the sight. His pace quickened through the tunnel, but he found himself stopping midway through and kneeling against a short ledge, simply _watching_ the small Pokémon that had shown themselves to him. They weren't attacking him like he thought the wild Pokémon would, and he barely thought about _why_ that might have been the case.

The sight of the Carbink in such a dark tunnel…It was like a sea of stars had descended to the ground.

Why hadn't Moon said a word about it? Why hadn't she ever bothered to show him more of the sights Alola had to offer? There she was, outside, crossing the islands and seeing things like _this,_ becoming the _Champion,_ and all that time, where had he been? Occupying himself with whatever he could do in Iki Town and Hau'oli City, hoping that he'd be able to adjust to not having her around all the time.

He never _did_ learn to adjust. He _missed_ Moon, and now what was she doing? Going off to Unova for some so-called "special" and "important" training. He didn't _want_ to blame his sister. He didn't want to tell her that there was a part of him that _hated_ her for what she was doing, for never once bothering to head home after all that time spent working towards becoming the strongest.

At the same time, the position…Hadn't it been sprung on her? Maybe not _sprung,_ but she'd never _intended_ to be the Champion of any League. She'd just wanted to be strong.

Sun clenched his fists, trying to chase the thoughts out of his head that Moon was just being selfish. She _wasn_ _'t,_ he told himself. She wasn't being selfish, she just had a job now, an _important_ job of representing _all of Alola._ Sometimes, this was going to mean that yes, she'd have to leave the region for a time.

Two Carbink rested near him. Not quite close enough for him to touch them but close enough that Sun felt like, at some point, he'd be able to call them friends.

Suddenly, however, the faint clicking of claws against stone nearby prompted a squeak out of one of the Carbink, and Sun leapt up, glancing around and trying to find the source of the sound as the Carbink stopped glowing and scattered in an instant. Immediately, he stepped away-Was he stepping _away?_ Sun couldn't tell left from right anymore as he moved on, his hands kept close to cave walls as he tried to navigate out.

 _Anything_ could have scared off the Carbink, even a trainer's Pokémon.

The hiss that echoed through the cave, however, indicated that it was far from tame. Even worse, Sun could hear the creature's claws against the cave still. Louder and louder, the sound carried over towards him, and he could do nothing but run further through the tunnel.

It seemed to go on endlessly, though. Sun felt his steps growing unsteady, his breaths becoming heavier with each one.

Then, the end was in sight. Moonlight filtered in from nearby, giving way to a grassy clearing. A breeze hit Sun's face-This was it! He'd be able to escape from whatever had decided to chase him! All at once, Sun's feet began to move faster and faster, slamming against the ground with greater force than ever.

The sound of the wild Pokémon, however, grew closer.

The violent hissing of a wild ghost.

The claws of a beast scraping against the cave's walls-No, that was the _roof_ of the cave, wasn't it?

Two gleaming eyes above him, eyes that caused Sun to stop and look up.

Upwards towards what could have been the last thing he'd ever seen. Upwards towards the wild Sableye that'd found an intruder in its territory, an intruder in the form of a young, foolish human.

Upwards towards the Pokémon that descended down, leaving Sun with little room to dodge. Even as he jerked back, Sun felt a white-hot pain searing through the side of his face as he was practically torn to the ground by the Sableye, which immediately leapt off and stood in a fighting stance.

Sun couldn't see it. He couldn't tell if the Sableye was planning on continuing its attack. He lay, tears streaming down his face, choked sobs escaping him as he tried to stand again, tried to keep himself alive for just another moment.

The sound of footsteps grew closer, and Sun couldn't tell who or what they were from.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note:_** _guess what, putting what's new pussycat on repeat does WONDERS for productivity. this was supposed to be about half as long as it was, but, uh...whoops. i know it's not my best work - i feel like the oc's introduction in this chapter is a biiit sudden, but trust me, he's important._

 _as for notes regarding recent announcements by nintendo: thotb is probably gonna take place in a separate universe from usum, HOWEVER, given sun's search for necrozma, i doubt it won't come into play once november's rolled around. as for the switch game...that'll be noncanon to this. come on, we have a **long** wait for that one. it's not gonna be incorporated in this, even if it is the long-awaited sinnoh remake._

 _at any rate, i hope you enjoy - i'm very glad to have returned to my baby!_

* * *

"Young master? I've taken care of everything in your stead. Security has tightened considerably tonight."

Gladion gave a weak nod as Wicke entered the room again. Her heels no longer hit the ground as a rapid, tireless staccato. Instead, her steps were heavy, slow, even, perhaps, _clunky._ It was abundantly clear that she'd been working herself into exhaustion throughout the day, no doubt trying to keep things in Aether Paradise running steadily when he couldn't. To see that everything had finally _visibly_ gotten to her…

She deserved a _break_. A little time to sit down and relax, to take a few breaths before she inevitably collapsed from trying to carry herself further. It was unfortunate, to say the least, that this wouldn't come to her for a _long_ time if things kept going the way they were.

"Th...Thank you," Gladion wheezed, "M...Miss...Wicke." The thought of calling her something else came to mind. No, he couldn't call her _auntie,_ not when he had to maintain unbiased professionalism. It felt so... _Wrong,_ after everything, as well. _Childish._ It was a rather somber reminder that he carried the foundation on his shoulders.

A single slip-up could ruin his career in an instant. Even if he hadn't chosen to be president, he _had_ to be. The foundation as a whole needed _someone_ to turn to, even if that someone was a small, scrappy teenager returning from a life serving Team Skull.

At the very least, he was a survivor.

He had lived. He would continue to live, even if the same creature that had taken hold of Lusamine took hold of him.

Wicke moved slowly to his bedside, her eyes turning, briefly, to the tube emerging from his arm. Gladion swore he saw a look of _resignation_ in Wicke's eyes as she looked him in the eye again.

She hadn't wanted to accept it, but there he was, the hot mess he'd always been, still trying to stave off thoughts that _it_ had gotten to him. Even if he still had so much fight in him, this was…

This was _Nihilego._ This wasn't just any threat. This was what had torn his family apart. It'd hurt his mother, it had hurt _Lillie._ This _thing_ could have made its way inside his head, and then what would happen? What would become of him? Or everyone else, for that matter?

Questions were still buzzing around in his head like Beedrill in their nest.

Yet in the midst of it all, Wicke carried herself with that tired smile, still trying to comfort those around her before daring to turn to herself.

"It's been a long week for everyone," Wicke mused wistfully, "…I never thought such a thing would happen. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more for you."

Wicke couldn't tell if her words were truly meant in regards to what was going on. Her words, in a way, echoed her thoughts of the past.

Of _Lusamine._

The Beast…Even if it didn't intend to, it destroyed _lives._

She couldn't let it destroy Gladion's once again.

Gladion didn't say anything in response, he only nodded and shifted his position in the bed he'd been confined to.

"Gladion…" Wicke whispered, "You're not her. I assure you that come what may, you will never be her. Even if I no longer stand by her…I still stand by a capable young president. Please don't forget this."

"I…Understand," Gladion rasped hesitantly, "A-Again…Thanks. You've done so much…"

 _I don't deserve it._ The thought of saying this crossed Gladion's mind in that brief moment, and it took a great deal of effort to dispel the urge to do so. He couldn't say such things to Wicke. Not when there was the risk of being _pitied_ in such a statement.

It was perhaps the worst scenario he could imagine: _Wicke_ deciding he needed that. Not that he'd blame her too much - She cared. She cared perhaps far more than she had to. She'd tried to keep his mother away from him and Lillie and, at times, she'd succeeded.

But Arceus forbid someone feel bad for him after that. He'd taken it all quietly. _Nobody_ would change this.

As Wicke stepped towards his bedside, though, Gladion couldn't help but sit up and hold out his arms, just slightly.

Wicke let him pull her forward into a hug, and it felt like an eternity before either let go. The feeling, for Gladion, was nostalgic. It brought back memories and left a hollow stabbing sensation in his chest as he remembered what it felt like. This was what it'd felt like long ago, back when Lusamine had her senses about her. This was the feeling of having someone watching over him, ensuring that he had _someone_ to turn to even when things went awry. It _hurt_ to remember, and it only brought back the nausea that'd come with remembering what she'd done under Nihilego, yet…

He couldn't let go. He couldn't pull himself away from the one adult he had left to look to. The _warmth_ of her arms, how she held him like he was her own kin. It had become so _foreign_ to Gladion that feeling it again, feeling the simple touch from a family member, was _overwhelming._

Choking back the lump in his throat, Gladion finally let go.

"S…Sorry," Gladion muttered as he lay back down, "'S been a long day."

Wicke shook her head, the gentle smile she usually carried returning to her face as she took a step back.

"It's fine," she replied, "...Have I overstepped any boundaries?"

"No…" Gladion felt his lips curve upward as he closed his eyes. "Thanks…G'night."

 _Auntie._

The quiet tapping of feet against the floor faded out, and Gladion hoped only for a night of silence.

And if not that, clarity on what was to come.

* * *

" _Ruff! Ro-ruff!"_

The sharp cry of a Rockruff brought Sun out of his daze, forcing him to look up, turning his attention away from his wound for a single moment. A wild Rockruff had immediately taken notice of the situation, and in that moment, it had stricken out at the Sableye. Leaping forward without any hesitation and throwing the Sableye to the ground by tossing a single rock, the puppy Pokémon was quick to leap on the creature and sink its fangs deep into the Ghost-type's shoulder. Blood began to seep from the Sableye's arm as it hissed, clawing at the Rockruff's face frantically in hopes of an escape, but the Rockruff held on with an iron grip.

Shaking its head violently from side to side, the Rockruff was clearly trying to disable its foe's arm. After a good while of holding its foe down, however, the Sableye managed to claw deep enough into the Rockruff's face that the Rockruff was forced to let go, providing the Sableye with an escape. Its eyes gleamed at the sight of Sun, who had clearly drawn its curiosity beforehand but now hardly seemed like worthwhile prey to it, especially when its arm dangled limply from a clearly broken shoulder. Letting out another hiss and looking to the Rockruff, the Sableye dashed off, giving the other Pokémon a chance to see who it had saved.

Looking over Sun and whimpering, the Rockruff began to lick at the gash in his cheek, prompting a soft, nervous laugh out of him. Had this Pokémon truly saved him? It was so small, and looking at it again, Sun realized that it seemed to be dragging its back leg along, but it had been primed to tear the Sableye apart for so much as touching a young trainer. Not only that, but it wanted to make _sure_ he was okay! Immediately, Sun wrapped his arms around the small Pokémon, his laugh soon ringing through the cave.

He was… _Would_ he be fine? Blood still dripped from the cut, dripping down and staining his shirt, and the pain was still enough to bring him to tears, but this Pokémon had saved his life! It had been amazing, watching the Rockruff battle - Was _that_ what he'd missed out on by not going with Moon? There were League regulations to prevent them from getting as violent as that one had, certainly, but had he truly missed out on that much? Everything had sounded so scary when he'd talked to trainers in Kanto, especially when the news reports began to surface about the Champion and the fate of their oldest Dragonite, but…

This was different.

This looked _fun._

This looked like exactly what Moon had described the life of a trainer to be.

As the Rockruff continued to lick and nuzzle at Sun, no doubt to make sure that he was still awake, its ears perked up, causing it to leap off him for a single moment, taking a defensive stance.

Another trainer's shadow appeared in what little light remained, but this person clearly meant no harm, if their first words were anything to go by.

"Are you Sun? Your mother was concerned about you," the trainer began, "And I just happened to be passing through. I came here with a local-"

" _SUN!"_

 _Two_ trainers had appeared, and one of them a familiar face, to boot. Sun instantly recognized the panicked sound of Hau's voice. Immediately, Hau dashed over to him, the Rockruff easing a little once it sniffed his leg, making sure to familiarize itself with his presence. Whimpering to the boy, the Rockruff immediately moved closer to Sun, trying to point out the cut across his face.

Panting heavily, Hau gently shooed the Rockruff away, the other trainer following behind him. The Rockruff stayed close, however, not wanting to leave the human it'd become attached to.

Kneeling down next to Hau and gesturing for him to step away, the other trainer, his features obscured by the low light, let out a sigh as he reached around for something, eventually opening a small box and placing a damp cloth to his cheek.

"S-So how is it, doc?" Hau asked nervously.

"It's nothing severe, thankfully," the trainer replied, "We're lucky to have found him so soon, and we're lucky it wasn't a bite, though it'd be best to get him proper treatment regardless."

Pausing for a moment and looking back to Hau, the mysterious trainer let out a soft, reassuring laugh.

"Your intuition was spot-on, I must say," he continued, "Have you known for a while that he was planning on coming here?"

Hau...Hau had _known?_

"Yeah, I think it was like that?" Hau stepped away for a moment, turning back to the Rockruff, who continued to sit patiently as it awaited Sun's recovery. "Sun spent a lot of time on the beach after Moon left - I was gonna offer to take him myself tomorrow, but, ah…I guess it's too late for that."

"Ah…" The other trainer's voice was laced with sympathy for the boy. "At any rate…It's going to take a few more minutes to stop the bleeding completely. Please stay still for me, won't you?"

Sun held himself from giving a weak nod as he let out a soft "Mhmm." The Rockruff finally returned to his side and curled up, licking at her leg.

"But wow, Sun, this Rockruff's incredible," Hau commented, "How'd this one find you? Was it just trying to chase off that Sableye?"

"Yu…Uh…Yup," Sun replied weakly, "They were…They just ran in, a-and…I dunno how it happened, really!"

Sun felt the stranger trainer's hand lifting from his face, and immediately he began to stand up. Hau was quick to offer a hand, pulling Sun upwards so that the two finally stood together next to the stranger.

"By the looks of it," the stranger cut in, "This Rockruff seems to be female. She's rather small. Of course, I'm afraid I can't comment accurately on this - I'm no expert on Pokémon."

Sun turned to face the older trainer, who looked down at him and Hau with an amused look on his face. Finally, Sun could make out his features - He stood tall, with a slender face and shaggy, dark hair. His deep brown eyes were framed by a thin pair of glasses. Over his shoulders hung a long, sleeveless silver jacket, one with deep pockets that seemed to hold multiple first-aid kits, and his neck was adorned with a thin, charcoal gray scarf. Though hard to make out on his complexion, a shade darker than Sun's, Sun could tell he'd been marked a bit too harshly by Alola's weather, and he wondered if it was carelessness or simply his drive to help keeping him in the sunlight that had caused that.

The stranger bowed, chuckling softly.

"I never did introduce myself, did I?" he asked, "My name is Komugi. I'm a traveling medic who happened to take interest in Melemele's legends. When I heard someone might had gone to Ten Carat Hill, particularly someone your age without a single Pokémon to his name, I couldn't stand idly by."

"He's gonna be staying in Iki Town for a bit!" Hau cut in, "I was hoping he'd be able to meet Moon before she left, but…"

Hau trailed off, a sudden downcast tone lacing his voice. Before Komugi could speak again, however, Hau piped up once more.

"...Sun," he continued suddenly, "I've got a lot to tell you about, actually! Moon's asked me to tell you something, and now you've got this Rockruff…Komugi! Thanks for helping Sun out! Come on, let's get outta here, we've gotta get back!"

Already, Hau's feet were moving. Not wanting to be left behind by someone so young, Komugi followed at a brisk pace. Though his steps were unsteady, Sun followed behind the two, his footsteps echoing through the cave just like those of the small Pokémon behind him.

So _that_ was what it felt like, he thought, to have one's own Pokémon.

Still, something seemed _off_ about this - Sun's mind drifted back to when he and Moon had first arrived on the island. What had Hala said then, when Moon had come back from Mahalo Trail?

" _I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it."_

So why had Hau and some strange traveling medic come around, rather than him? Sun couldn't help, as the group stood outside once again, the rock in front finally shattered by a Tauros Hau had called for a short while, but speak up.

"Hey, Hau," Sun inquired, "Why'd you and Mister Komugi show up, anyway? I thought this'd be something the kahuna would get involved in…He came back from the League recently, didn't he?"

"Actually, something's been goin' on," Hau replied, "My gramps got called to a meeting out near the League! I dunno what it's about, but it was urgent - All the kahunas were supposed to gather for this."

"Alola has seemed rather hostile in recent days," Komugi mused, "I would imagine that the kahunas are being gathered near the source of such a problem. Personally, I wouldn't be too worried - You are a strong trainer yourself, are you not? Even if the kahunas cannot face up to something alone, Alola has no shortage of those with Champion-level strength."

"Yeah," Hau agreed, "Everyone's lookin' a lot stronger now that summer's over! We gotta be ready for whatever happens! Right, Sun?"

Sun couldn't help but feel like he'd been put on the spot there - No doubt Hau had picked up on his excitement at having a Pokémon with him. That tiny Rockruff…

She needed a name, didn't she? Giving her a name was definitely going to prove that they'd already bonded.

"Yeah," Sun replied softly, "I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna keep this Pokémon. D-Do you think Tsubaki is a good name?"

Hau nodded enthusiastically, taking a look out towards the ocean.

"Yeah, I like that!" he chirped, "You gonna train her? She looks like she liked that battle! I bet you two'd make a good team!"

Sun fell silent, simply looking out at where Hau's gaze was pointed. _Was_ he going to? This would make him a _trainer,_ this would mean that he'd run the risk of _losing_ Tsubaki, wouldn't it? No, that…He couldn't think about that. Tsubaki wanted to battle.

Tsubaki wanted a _trainer._

Maybe.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sun swore he saw a flash of light shooting across the sky. A shooting star! If nothing else, maybe _that_ would provide him with a little hope. If it had truly been a shooting star…

 _I want Tsubaki to become strong._

With that, Sun turned back to Komugi.

"Mister Komugi? You said I was gonna need better treatment for this, but…" Sun couldn't tell if he'd simply been distracted from the pain, or if Komugi had simply done enough that it no longer hurt. "It doesn't _feel_ like it."

Shaking his head, Komugi let out a soft sigh.

"I believe it'd be best to return to Hau'oli regardless," he replied, "Hau? If you'd be so kind as to lead the way back…"

"Yeah, of course!" Hau chimed, "C'mon, Sun! I'll tell you everything I gotta tell you after you've been checked out!"

As Hau dashed ahead, the thought of Moon rushed back into Sun's head.

Following behind him and Komugi, Sun realized that he'd finally received his first Pokémon. At some point…

At some point, maybe he'd be able to stand up to Moon.

Besides, training under Hau didn't sound like it'd be bad at all - The two of them had been friends for a while, especially with Moon's Champion duties.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally be able to beat his sister.

He'd finally be able to come out on top.

With this thought in his head, Sun stepped away from the tall grass and beach, returning to the light of Hau'oli's outskirts, knowing that once he'd been looked at, he'd be able to better himself and Tsubaki.

Then, when Moon came back home from her training, he'd be able to let her know he was _strong._

* * *

" _Attention Aether, security has been breached in the medical wing, I repeat, there's been a breach in the medical wing!"_

A voice echoed throughout Aether Paradise, forcing Wicke out of the bed she lay in. Just when she thought rest would finally come to her, _something_ had managed to slip past high security, forcing her to take action once more. The wing was no doubt on lockdown, but she had her own place to be. The threat could have once again been Steven, but at the same time, there were other possibilities.

Possibilities that would leave the outside at risk.

The idea remained in Wicke's mind as she stepped out into a hallway that led to the main entrance of the foundation, trying to size up her options. The foundation was on lockdown, and the elevators…Few could actually _use_ them at such a time, not unless they had authority like hers.

Where was she needed most? Her thoughts raced as alarms echoed through the halls, guards rushing every which way, shoving past even her as she desperately ran towards the elevator. Was it best to simply follow her instincts, to run towards whatever felt _right_ in her mind? If that was the case, her instincts only drove her upwards towards the Conservation Area. Upwards towards what could very well be another encounter with _Steven_.

With _Nihilego._

Standing in the elevator, all it took was the swipe of a key card to send it upwards, the ride there seeming endless. What _had_ it been this time? Had it truly even been Nihilego this time around, or was something, or even _someone_ scratching around in the halls, trying to stir up some sort of mischief beneath the noses of Aether's higher-ups?

Or worse, were they targeting _Gladion?_ That…If it wasn't Steven escaping, perhaps that was the case.

The elevator stopped, and the walkways greeted Wicke again. She'd been carrying her Corsola's Poké Ball with her throughout, hoping she wouldn't have to send out her only Pokémon against anything that night. Hopefully this one would be resolved just like the previous incident.

Walking at a brisk pace down the walkways, glancing around the environments in hopes of spotting something out of the ordinary, Wicke had to admit that nothing looked _wrong._ Everything in the Conservation Area looked as it always had. After finally reaching the back, Wicke took a moment to observe her surroundings again, trying to make out anything she might have missed.

There was _nothing._ Nothing she could have failed to see hiding amongst the greenery, nothing setting off any of the nearby Pokémon…Though she hadn't checked the rocky area, guards were already investigating the corner with it, and she could hear their comments in the silent air.

" _Nothing's here. If it'd been him, you'd think he'd be back here…"_

" _Yeah, I know. Any word on him, anyway? He still there?"_

" _Dunno yet…The staff in there's been pretty quiet. Something's fishy here, y'know?"_

 _Fishy indeed,_ Wicke thought, _If even what's become of the president hasn't been addressed._

Heading towards the mountainous habitat, Wicke breathed heavily, trying desperately to shoo the thought of something happening to Gladion from her mind. At the same time… _Two_ security breaches in a day, and not a word on the second. What would become of Steven at the end of it all? Would he have to be deemed too dangerous to keep at Aether?

Or even…No, they wouldn't execute him so soon. There was still a trial, and Aether still hadn't found a cure. _Something_ had to come of it all before she was willing to give up on Hoenn's ex-Champion. Until then, she'd keep on her toes, keeping everyone she could alive, keeping conflicts from brewing too fiercely before Aether's leadership was once again destroyed.

Reaching the halfway point between two corners, Wicke looked off to the central walkway, sighing.

It seemed like her intuition had steered her wrong.

If that was the case, she'd be needed somewhere else. Her Corsola wasn't a fighter, she'd admit this, but she could do _something._ De-escalate anything that might turn out in the enemy's favor. She just had to return to the lower floors.

Her heels hit the floor in their usual rhythmic pattern, and nearby, she heard something.

A bush rustling. Immediately zipping around to face it, Wicke watched as a shadow fled out of sight towards the back of the room.

Was this it? It couldn't simply be a _Pokémon,_ could it? Even if it was…Investigating couldn't hurt. Immediately, Wicke dashed towards the corner she'd just been investigating, turning to face the intersection in the back.

She could hardly believe what she was greeted with.

This was no Pokémon. This was clearly a human, and clearly a _trainer._ Wicke tapped the button on Corsola's ball, letting the Pokémon take an offensive stance.

Corsola was primed to let Spike Cannon loose, but when the silhouette of a trainer turned to face Wicke, they simply let out a laugh, letting a Gengar appear in the shadows behind them.

Was _that_ how they'd made it in? Even after all the security measures taken, had this trainer simply been able to travel through the shadows with their Pokémon?

If that was the case…

"You will stand down," Wicke commanded, "On behalf of the Aether Foundation, I-"

"Ahahaha! What," the figure laughed, "You think that little Corsola's going to be able to do a thing? I told your president something big was coming, and he told _you._ I think it'd be best to go back to the center…"

The Gengar sank its claws into the trainer's shoulders, causing them to sink a few inches into the shadows below.

"...Or do you not care about your president? I'll tell you now, this isn't even the half of things - I've done my part with him, and with Stone. I'm sure that once this is over, we'll have a lot of time to get to know each other, but until then…Goodbye."

"Wait!" Wicke called, running towards the trainer as her Corsola leapt into the air, releasing a flurry of spikes towards where the trainer stood, "Stop right-!"

In mere moments, the trainer was gone.

That was…That was the one speaking to _Gladion._ They'd spoken in his dreams, created an environment to speak with him, they'd told him that something was coming…And they'd learned how to travel unseen with the help of their ghost Pokémon.

It couldn't have been Phoebe - She'd left for Hoenn earlier, hadn't she? This was someone else, somebody whose motives couldn't be determined but somebody who _knew_ what was happening.

A piercing cry interrupted Wicke's thoughts. That was right - The center of the room! The stranger had directed her there, and she couldn't let anything else happen. Turning to face the center, the intruder's actions finally became clear as day.

They hadn't just taken Gladion out of the medical wing.

Looming over the boy, glassy tendrils outstretched and wrapped around his arms, was a _massive_ Nihilego.

And in the center of the glassy creature's body, eyes closed, perhaps even blissfully unaware of what was going on, was _Steven._ His limbs seemed to have taken on the same glassy texture as the Beast, looking as if they'd simply faded into the creature's body. Parts of his torso seemed to be fading into it, but his head remained untouched.

A long cut across the side of his neck glowed brightly.

Gladion was clearly struggling, but Silvally was nowhere to be seen. The Beast remained floating low to the ground, any attacks from guards' Pokémon deflecting off it.

Even her own Corsola's attempt to hit it with Spike Cannon had done nothing.

Wicke tried to run forward, to grab Gladion herself. If nothing else, she'd save _him._ He was their president, and he'd clearly viewed her as the one family member he still had. By Arceus, even if Steven got out, even if Moon had to be called _back_ to Alola, even if Nihilego was allowed to roam free…

 _At least I'd have saved him._

Rushing forward, Wicke grabbed Gladion's shoulders, attempting to tear him away from the Beast's clutches.

"Get…" she gasped, " _Get away from him!"_

Immediately, one of Nihilego's tendrils lashed out at her, landing a heavy blow to her shoulder. Shrieking in pain, Wicke struggled to hold onto Gladion, but she wouldn't let the creature take him.

"He's…Our president…!" she snarled, "I won't allow harm to come to him! Not this time!"

Another tendril struck her shoulder. Again and again, it attacked the same shoulder, eventually striking fiercely at whatever part of her arm it could until her grip finally loosened. In that single moment, Gladion was torn away from Wicke, who fell onto the metal flooring, a sharp _crack_ echoing through her eardrums as the Beast rose upwards.

"M-Miss…" Gladion's voice, for a moment, was faint. "MIss Wicke! No, _shit!_ Let me go, you little-! _Somebody! HELP!"_

That his voice was choked, Wicke could tell that much. Her vision began to blur as a white-hot pain seared through her right shoulder, but she watched.

She watched as the Beast rose upwards.

She watched it flicker, again and again, until it had risen above Aether Paradise, through its roof, carrying Gladion all the while.

It looked to be little more than a vivid star in the sky as it floated there for one final moment before immediately flying off in a flash, a long trail of light following it as if it was little more than a simple shooting star.

Ula'ula…She wanted to say it was headed there.

It was too late.

Once again, she hadn't saved him.

She'd done _nothing._

And all she could do was gasp out a few more words before darkness took hold.

"Young…Master…I'm…"

The world faded into nothing.

Steven was gone.

Gladion had been taken.

 _Somebody_ was pulling the strings

And once again, she'd failed to do a thing.

… _I'm sorry, young master._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:** Phew, I didn't think I'd be able to do it, but here's another longer update - This is the end of the first arc, or "book" as I'm calling them (because let's face it, that's what they're like at this point), and this may mean that this whole fic will be a series rather than a single long-running fic._

 _At any rate, enjoy! The next chapter will be an epilogue chapter regarding where everyone's going from here, so look forward to it!_

* * *

Gladion groaned, pushing himself upwards from...Grass? His entire body lay against long, soft grass and damp earth, and he struggled to stand as he tried to orient himself with his surroundings. What _exactly_ had happened there? He tried to remember, through the haze of his awakening, what he'd just been through.

He hadn't changed out of his hospital gown, something that irked him to no end - The thing was so _uncomfortable_ to him compared to his usual attire. He was ready to _tear_ it off once he had access to proper, looser, _softer_ clothing.

A throbbing pain shot through his arm from where his IV had been torn out. Arceus, could that _thing_ have been any more rough when dragging him away?

That was right...It'd been... _Nihilego,_ hadn't it? That _thing_ had taken him away, and now he was…

Looking around, he could almost make out Aether House in the distance. Was he truly on Ula'ula, suddenly? It seemed like he was near Tapu Village, If that was the case, where was -

"Unhhh...What the…?"

 _Steven._ It'd been _him,_ hadn't it? It _had._ Gladion was still struggling to stand, but suddenly his blood was _boiling_ at the thought of Steven.

With Steven came Nihilego.

With Nihilego came tragedy.

He wouldn't let himself be a victim again, even if it meant physically attacking a man fourteen years his senior. He would _never_ let Nihilego get to him like it had Lusamine, and if he had to strike it down at the source, he'd more than happily strike at Steven.

Even if he didn't have…

 _Silvally!_

Silvally hadn't been there! Silvally was still back at Aether, awaiting their master's return! The thought alone was enough to get Gladion to hesitate as Steven stood up, quickly noticing him and looking him in the eye, clearly just as confused as he was. It made him remember, in that moment, that Steven _hadn't_ been able to control much of what he'd done. Steven and Nihilego weren't the same being, they'd _never_ be that. Taking a deep breath and stepping back, once again primed to attack, Gladion waited for Steven to make a move.

"Er…" Steven seemed to be fishing for words in such a moment. "I'm afraid I can't remember what just happened...Did I bring us here?"

Gladion relaxed slightly.

"...Damn right you did," he grumbled, turning away, "Look where we are. Do you _think_ we can get back easily?"

"I'm sorry," Steven sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know that _something's_ there, but…"

"But _what?"_ Gladion hissed, "You _know_ it's there? You know it does things? And you can't stop it?!"

"Yes, more or less," Steven replied, "Though much of what I know is from the explanation I've received from Aether's staff. The truth is...I can barely remember the past few days. It's all been a blur, like there's...Gaps in my memory, I suppose."

Gladion was still glaring _daggers_ at Steven. Was that really the truth of it? He _wanted_ to believe Steven was lying, but he had to admit, Nihilego aside, nothing about Steven seemed to give him any sort of feeling like something was _off._ If anything, he almost seemed _pitiful._ He'd clearly had no knowledge of what'd just happened, but even with that in mind, Steven was a _fugitive,_ though there was little doubt in Gladion's mind that the two of them would be stuck together for the night.

At least until they reached Aether House. That had been Gladion's plan, and it was the most likely plan, but the plan itself...There were _children_ in that house, alongside one of the Elite Four, and Gladion had no intention of making Acerola's job harder than it was.

There was another idea in his mind, and Gladion wondered if his intuition would steer him wrong. Nanu had at least been somewhat predictable in his pattern of movement, and given the apparent time, he'd likely be heading back to Po Town from Malie. Clearly, from their encounter at the motel, Nanu _would_ take a longer route around at times.

It was a chance, and only a slim chance, but Gladion was willing to pin his hopes on the one person best equipped to handle this.

"...I have an idea," Gladion suddenly said, "Are you willing to make the walk past that house out there? There's a beach nearby. If I'm right, somebody I know, somebody who's _dealt_ with something like this before, should be coming around this area soon."

Okay, so Nanu hadn't dealt with _this_ before, but he'd certainly dealt with Ultra Beasts, and he'd know how to fight Steven if the need arose.

"Hm...We need to contact Aether first and foremost," Steven mused, "But I can understand your caution. I'll follow you for now - You know the island far better than I do."

"...Don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you," Gladion warned, "One wrong move, and you're on your own."

Steven let of a soft, breathy laugh at this.

"That's fair." He turned towards the direction of Aether House, which was barely in view even for him, cocking his head. "Though...Why not the house itself? I don't see how we couldn't contact anyone there."

"Simple," Gladion replied, "There are kids in there, and you're dangerous."

* * *

The two lay hidden behind a small patch of bushes, hoping that the darkness alone would be enough to hide them.

It was good that it'd been so late when they'd arrived on the route - Hardly any trainers had been present, all having headed towards the local Pokémon Center. It felt so _awkward,_ being out in the open as the two of them were, and while Steven seemed to carry himself with the same dignity he'd always had, Gladion couldn't help but look a bit uncomfortable.

Steven was quick to pick up on this.

"Hey," he whispered, "Are you doing okay? You seem...On edge."

"...Hmph," Gladion returned, "Don't talk to me. You're still at Interpol's mercy."

"All right, if that's the case...I won't pry," Steven replied, "But we _should_ hurry. It's looking..."

Steven fell silent for a moment, a soft glow forming around his eyes for a few long seconds. Gladion immediately shrunk back, glancing around for an escape before Steven let out a gasp, pulled back to reality in an instant.

Gladion had sworn he'd felt some feeling swell in his chest during those few seconds.

"...I'm sorry," Steven muttered, "I don't...I don't know what came over me there. I was just going to say...It's looking like it'll rain soon."

Gladion definitely wasn't a fan of rain, not after how often it'd fallen on Po Town. He wasn't going to _admit_ this to Steven, no matter how much he'd wanted to have _someone_ to turn to at such a moment. He couldn't risk forming a connection, not when the person he was talking with had been taken over by _Nihilego._ Not when he still didn't know if it'd taken hold of him as well.

"...I think we'll be able to reach the beach soon," Gladion stated, trying to change the subject suddenly, "Once we're in front of Aether House, it'll be a straight shot there. Do you see anyone on the path ahead?"

Shaking his head, Steven turned to Gladion.

"No, not as far as I can tell," he replied, "Now that we've passed the Pokémon Center, I don't think there'll be many trainers out and about...At least, if there isn't any tall grass ahead."

"No, there's not much." Gladion had already started to walk forward, away from the foliage he'd been using as cover. "Come on, then. Before anyone else finds us."

Steven fell silent for a moment, as if he'd just then realized something.

"...Are you coming?" Gladion asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes...I'm sorry," Steven chuckled, "Did anyone ever tell you about Hoenn's current Champion, May?"

"Yes, but what does she have to do with this?"

"...You remind me of her."

* * *

"So are you absolutely sure about this?"

"About what?"

"Isolating me again. I'm not going to argue if you think this is the best course of action, but I do wonder if there was a better way of doing things."

"Humph. Nanu's going to know what to do. Until then, don't ask about this."

Standing outside Aether House, staring out at the sea, Steven shook his head. It was true, he was a fugitive, but at the same time... _Had_ he intended to do that? What had even _happened,_ back when he'd managed to cross the sea? That _thing,_ whatever it was...This was no doubt its fault, but no matter how he'd tried, he couldn't remember a thing.

It'd be morning. Then it'd suddenly be late into the night, and he'd be lying awake in bed, trying to piece together from what little context he had _what_ had happened the day before. It was...Disorienting, to say the least.

Yet there were things he _could_ remember.

He could remember Wicke, bringing his Carbink to him when he'd ended up in the Conservation Area. (It had been beautiful, from what little he'd seen, and he'd longed to see more, hoped that someone would finally allow him outside of his room, much as he knew it'd never happen.) He could remember _Wicke._ At first his memory of the talks had been spotty, but with each time she appeared, things became more and more _vivid._ There was something about her, perhaps simply the kind and compassionate image she seemed to have built up, that had put him at ease, enough for him to _remember_ their talks.

Nihilego lost its grip on him when she was around.

Steven wondered if it was the same with Gladion. It was true that he'd lost a few seconds there, if Gladion suddenly looking so panicked was any indication, but the young trainer had reminded him so much of May. Headstrong, a bit prickly, but no less a fighter, taking the same sort of wild paths towards solutions that May tended to take when she was feeling panicked. That had to be where the comforting familiarity had come from - Gladion was so much like the child he'd taken under his wing after Hoenn had nearly met its end a second time.

He hoped that someday, the two would be able to meet.

"All right...So we're going to cross the sea, then?" Steven asked, "It seems...Inconvenient."

"It's the only way to get you away from everyone," Gladion replied, "Alongside someone with experience."

Steven looked over to Aether House, clearly finding the prospect of heading in and warming up after spending so much time in the cool night air tempting, to say the least.

"I feel like we'll still be safe in there," Steven mused, "It's clearly part of Aether, isn't it?"

"It's called Aether House," Gladion explained, "I...Don't actually know much of its history. Miss Wicke never told me much about it. One of Alola's Elite Four lives here, though."

"Oh?" At the mention of the Elite Four, Steven was quick to perk up. "I was hoping I'd be able to meet Alola's League someday. It's a shame I won't be able to."

The sound of footsteps hit Gladion's ears, and he immediately turned around, taking a defensive stance. Pokémon or not, he'd put up a fight against -

"You'll be able to meet one right now, actually. What happened to you both?"

"A-Acerola!" he gasped, "We...Have you seen Nanu anywhere?!"

Acerola took a step back, allowing Gladion a bit more space before she spoke up again.

"He stopped here, actually! He said Aether had given him an assignment of some kind," she replied, clearly unfazed by the state of those in front of her, "Come on into Aether House, both of you. I think we need to talk, especially if it's Nanu you're hoping to see."

Gladion nodded hesitantly, turning to Steven.

It was shocking, really, to have somebody like this girl appear so suddenly. She reminded Steven of Phoebe, in a way, especially when it was all too obvious she favored Ghost-types. Steven hoped that, even if he wasn't able to see his old comrades again, Phoebe would at least get to meet Acerola someday.

"A...All right." Steven spoke softly, his mouth curving into a small smile. "Thank you...Acerola."

* * *

It was a relief to see Nanu standing in Aether House, propping himself up against a nearby wall, eyes closed and head pointed just slightly downwards. Yes...The same Nanu as always. Gladion had never been sure why he felt so reassured by Nanu's presence -

"Aether'd told me to go out looking for you two." Nanu looked up, his words coming out as rough as ever. "Never thought you'd come right to me. Moment I saw you two standing around outside, I called."

"A-Already…?" Gladion asked, "This...It's going so fast. Something doesn't feel right about it."

Nanu looked to Steven, his deep red eyes narrowing into a glare, causing the ex-Champion to take a step back.

"...Nothing's going to feel right when you've got him here," Nanu sighed, "Acerola and I'll be keeping a close eye on him. Get some rest, boy."

Gladion turned to Steven, who seemed almost _drawn into_ Nanu's glare. It took him a moment to snap out of things and look back to Gladion, his eyes showing clear worry.

"...A...All right. Thanks, officer Nanu. And...Steven...I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

Steven only let out a soft hum, looking between Acerola and Nanu.

It was abundantly clear that Acerola didn't want to have to keep him in line, so to speak, but, as Gladion sat down in a nearby corner, opposite of the one Steven was led into, she was quick to take her position. Was she telling herself the same things he'd told himself in the past? Was she telling herself that it was for the children she'd been training and protecting, just as he'd justified so much as being for Lillie? There must have been a difference in how they thought, though. Acerola was clearly unwilling to let go of her moral code, even as she stood sending out her Palossand so that it sat beside her, primed for battle just like Nanu's Persian. She was going to keep Steven from harming anyone, of course, but Gladion could tell from the look in her eyes that she wouldn't let harm come to him, either.

Time passed. A dull loneliness surrounded Gladion as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

Maybe sleep was all he needed. He could hear occasional chatter between Nanu and Acerola, much of it regarding Steven's condition, but it became nothing more than a gentle hum as he felt himself fading into unconsciousness once again…

Then, dreams. So soon after he'd closed his eyes, it seemed like he'd been dragged into an inky darkness, with static on his skin and a faint voice buzzing through his ears.

From one ear to another, it echoed through his head. Again and again, it seemed to cross his mind.

" _I wanted to meet you, you know. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."_

It repeated endlessly. Crossing from one side of him to another. Just quiet enough that it was _overwhelming._ The feeling coursing over his skin only made it worse.

All he wanted was for it all to _stop._ Nothing in sight, nothing but frozen, barren air filling his nostrils.

 _Please. Wake me up._ He was practically _begging_ in his mind for it to end. _Somebody! This...I can't take this anymore! Whoever you are, SHUT UP!_

" _...If you insist on it, fine. I can't do all that much right now, but...I'm here. Are you ready to finally talk things over?"_

Talk things over! Whoever this person had been, delivering some cryptic words, trying to get under his skin while they were in his dreams...And they had the nerve to want to _talk?!_

"There's no way," Gladion spat, "Get out of my head."

" _Oh, feeling a little defiant now? That's okay. I had other plans anyway, if you're ready for those,"_ the voice continued playfully, " _Well, why don't you be good, then. Why don't you just…"_

"...Wake up! Please! Nanu's gone out, and…!"

Gladion felt himself being torn back into the waking world as Acerola shook him, far more violently than he'd expect from someone like her. Immediately once he opened his eyes, she let go, her Palossand letting out a soft hiss, as if expecting her to follow it.

"C-Come on! Someone got into Aether House!" It almost sounded like Acerola was _pleading_ with Gladion as she spoke. "Steven and Nanu...They're outside! Come on!"

Acerola didn't wait for Gladion to reply as he stood up. She quickly grabbed his arm and ran out, dragging him along with her and leading him to the beach.

On one end, Nanu stood, his Persian's gem emanating a dark aura as she readied herself for an attack.

On the other stood Steven, his eyes glowing, tendrils emerging from his neck just as they had when he'd entered the Conservation Area.

"What…" Gladion gasped, "What's going on?!"

"W-Whoever this person was, they said it was an experiment," Acerola replied, her tone suddenly becoming deathly serious, "They...They asked him if he...They asked if he'd done something to Wallace. I don't know what they were talking about, but it was enough to cause him to transform into this."

"I...I think I have an idea," Gladion said, though his voice was shaky, "I need Nanu to back down, or at least manage to knock Steven away for a moment."

"All right, then!" Acerola's voice lightened a little as she turned towards the path behind her. "I'm going to chase after whoever caused this! I trust you to know how to handle this one! Good luck!"

Gladion stepped down to the beach as Acerola ran off, standing between Nanu and Steven.

Nanu looked to Gladion with a sharp glare on his face.

"Boy," he growled, "What are you planning?"

"The worst idea I've ever had," Gladion replied with a grin, "I need you to stand down."

* * *

Acerola's feet hit the ground in a rapid, harsh, constant rhythm. That person, whoever they were, they'd traveled down this path, hadn't they? They'd been running away, certainly, and they'd been assisted by ghosts. Acerola could _always_ tell when ghosts were involved. All she had to do was _expose_ them, bring them out front and center. If nothing else…

She _would_ bring this person to justice.

"Palossand," Acerola ordered, "Find them! Hurry!"

Immediately, the sand castle Pokémon sank into the shadows, moving along the ground as a silhouette against the grass, before suddenly turning towards the shadows of the nearby trees and racing towards them, causing two figures to leap out of them.

A trainer, their face obscured by a dark hood, and a _Gengar._

"Ahaha! Well," the trainer laughed, "Looks like we can't do that anymore! All right then…"

Before the trainer could issue their command, however, Acerola called out to her Palossand once more.

"Good job, Palossand! Now... _Never-Ending Nightmare!_!"

Palossand was quick to obey her trainer as Acerola began the dance for her Z-Move. The Ghost-type began to let off a glowing aura, and darkness engulfed the battlers.

Acerola finally struck the pose, and her Palossand rushed forward, shadowy tendrils beginning to wrap around the Gengar.

Then, the other Ghost-type's eyes began to glow. _No!_ Acerola thought, _How could I have missed that?! Think, Acerola, there has to be - Yes! That could work!_

Immediately, Acerola hid a second Poké Ball behind her back, releasing the Pokémon and letting it float away before the shadowy trainer returned their gaze to her.

"I'm sorry," the other trainer challenged, "Was that supposed to be _threatening_ against something that knew _Destiny Bond?_ "

"No," Acerola returned, "In fact...I surrender. If that's what you can do, I won't fight anymore."

"...This...This is a trap, isn't it?" the other trainer inquired, faltering for a moment, "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Not at all!" Acerola chirped, "You're strong, and I know when I can't win! So go on, get out of here before my uncle finds you!"

"...Hah," the trainer scoffed, "Like I'd actually believe you there. Get out the- _Erk!"_

Before the trainer could send out their next Pokémon, they found themself being carried upwards, shadowy arms wrapped around their shoulders. Looking up, they'd realized how much of a mistake they'd made, focusing on the battle rather than on Acerola herself.

"That's a good girl, Drifblim!" Acerola called, "Now, I need you to do something...I need you to take their hood off! Show me who they are!"

Drifblim immediately unwrapped an arm from the mysterious trainer's shoulder, reaching for their hood.

"No...No! Stop that!" the trainer begged, " _Let go of me!"_

"Nope!" Acerola laughed, "You've done enough for one night! There's nothing you can do to-"

Acerola was cut off by _something_ slicing through the air, cutting upwards through the side of the trainer's hood before hitting Drifblim dead-on, causing her to loosen her grip on the trainer enough for them to drop to the ground, sinking into the shadows as they landed.

"Ah...Whew! I didn't think _that'd_ save me there…" they gasped, fixing their hood, "Well, there's nothing more for me here, so I'll be taking my leave. Tell that boy...Tell him that I'm waiting for his challenge. Tell him my name - Trudi! The shadow-chaser! Ta-ta!"

"Wait!" Acerola called, "Stop right there! Everyone, come out! Dhelmise, Froslass, Sableye…!"

Acerola's calls came too late, however. Drifblim lowered herself to the ground, the mark of a single claw across her body.

She'd...She'd _failed._ This Trudi person was still wandering free. Nanu...Was he fighting Steven, still? Or had Gladion managed to defuse the situation without a single Pokémon? At that point, that was the only thing that would be able to calm her down, was knowing that they'd succeeded.

Falling to her knees, Acerola found herself whispering into the frigid night air.

"I'm sorry...I..."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat, rain beginning to fall on her shoulders, Acerola looked to the sky.

 _I have to become stronger._

* * *

 _Something_ welled up in Gladion's chest. His heart _pounded_ violently with every step he took between the potential battlers, and he couldn't tell what it was. Something was _wrong._ Was it just the adrenaline? Or was that feeling from Steven's presence? He looked to Steven, and the feeling began to hit him all at once.

 _I have to keep him alive._

It was something he'd never felt before - Perhaps it'd simply come from Steven's words to him, the words that echoed in his mind suddenly.

" _You remind me of her."_

He was going to head off to Hoenn soon. He'd see Phoebe again, and he'd be able to find the truth behind everything. He'd be able to meet May, to talk with her, to find kinship in someone who had also taken a position they hadn't been ready at all for. In his head, it all traced back to Steven, and it all hinged on Steven being _alive._ He _had_ to make sure this worked.

 _No,_ he thought, _This isn't right, either, this can't be right. No, this isn't-! You're-! You're thinking like_ her, _aren't you?! You just have to talk to him! He's not important to you! He's…_

 _He's better than you thought._

 _Does he really deserve this?_

Swallowing, Gladion spoke.

"Steven," he began, "I know...I know it's hard. I know all of this is hard. There's a lot I haven't come to terms with, like what you're going through. If you keep going on like this, you'll never be able to move on! Please, calm down and let Aether take you back, before…"

Steven cocked his head once again - Was that a regular gesture of his? - and looked Gladion in the eye, his milky-white gaze seeming to look right through him.

Gladion swore his heart was beating faster. He began to tremble violently, to the point where even _speaking_ had become difficult. His legs felt weak. No, this couldn't happen! He had to keep talking! Steven wasn't attacking, why couldn't he finish what he was saying?!

"B...Bef...Before…!"

 _Before you're dead too? Before you kill someone else?_ Did _you even kill them?! How am I supposed to finish that now, when-_

"Gladion! MOVE!"

Nanu's cry, his voice coming out like glass shattering, came too late. In that moment, Steven had rushed towards him and pinned him to the ground with the two long tendrils over his shoulders, breathing heavily.

As if he was in _pain._

"Persian...Get ready! You're going to need to use your Z-Move here!" Nanu ordered, "Sorry about this, boy...It's the only way I can save you here. That Beast isn't going to be merciful."

"Officer…" Gladion choked out, "S...Steven...I thought...When…!"

An idea crossed Gladion's mind. The two had barely been able to talk, but the phrase echoing in Gladion's mind...Perhaps that was the key!

Behind Gladion, Nanu hesitated. Gladion had never _seen_ him hesitate before, not like that.

Gladion's breathing remained shallow, his heart continued to race.

 _I have to save him! I have to keep him alive!_

He couldn't tell if it was venom or not.

He no longer cared. Steven _had_ to remain alive.

"Remember...W...When you...Said I reminded you of someone?" he whispered, "When you said that...I didn't know...How to feel."

Steven's grip on his shoulders loosened at his words. _Yes!_ Finally, he'd gotten through!

"But...I think...I know now." Steven stood up, staring down at Gladion with the same blank expression that had lingered on his face throughout the confrontation. "I trust you, Steven. I don't know if you did what they say you did, but...You're not a bad person. I can't think of you like that. S-So please... _ **Snap out of this!**_ "

Seconds passed. Seconds that felt like minutes, turning to hours, to days, to weeks, years, an eternity. Steven stepped back and fell to his knees, the glow fading from his eyes.

"...I...I'm...Sorry...Gladion, was it?" Steven whispered, "I can't...I knew something had happened to them, but...I remember now."

"...Persian," Nanu ordered, "Stand down. I've got this one."

The tendrils faded from Steven's back as Gladion sat up, the two of them simply sitting together silently, facing each other and observing every detail about the other's expression.

In Steven's face, there were revelations, there was grief, but at the same time, Gladion could tell, from that smile he was managing to keep, that he'd felt _relieved._ It was an odd sort of feeling, realizing what had just happened. Steven had _resisted the Beast._ Clearly, he'd been fighting its influence for so long. He'd said it himself.

He knew something was there.

He just couldn't tell what it was.

Clearly, he hadn't known how to stop it, either.

"...Gladion." Steven's words broke the silence like a raindrop hitting water. "Thank you. I still don't know what's happening to me anymore, but...That Beast. Your words were enough to make me remember that I'd lost myself to it. I was finally able to force it back after what you said. And I remembered...Wallace. I still don't know if I did that to them, but...I can remember that I was there. I suppose only time will tell us the truth of the matter."

Steven's hesitation at saying Wallace's name...Gladion couldn't help but think the Beast was still influencing him in that regard. That it wasn't merely grief affecting him, even if he'd managed to suppress Nihilego's influence.

This wasn't its venom, after all. Something else had happened, something nobody had seen before.

It was only natural it'd work differently.

The sound of footsteps rushing around them caused both Gladion and Steven to stand.

Aether's employees stood around the cliff above the beach, surrounding the group.

"Officer Nanu!" one of them called out, "Are they calm? Will we be able to take them back without much trouble?"

"You shouldn't have any at all after what your president just did," Nanu replied, "Go on, both of you. Head back with them, then."

"...Officer Nanu…" Gladion turned to Nanu, finally able to _smile_ again after such a thing had happened. "Thank you for giving me the chance to talk things over."

"Heh. Don't mention it," Nanu said, turning towards the sea, "Get some rest, boy. You'll need it."

With that, Gladion stepped towards the Aether employees who had gathered, Steven following behind him, and allowed them to lead him to the ferry they'd taken over to the shores near Aether House.

He still couldn't make heads or tails of anything, but at that point, all that mattered was rest.

" _I suppose only time will tell us the truth of the matter."_ Steven had been right in that regard.

Whatever had become of him. Whether that feeling in his chest, when Steven was in danger, was the venom or not. Whether Steven had truly caused Wallace's demise.

Time would tell.

At that point, all Gladion needed was a little rest.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note:_** _This is it, then - Book 1 is finished! I've decided that yes, this will be split into several arcs, or "books." With this complete, I'm going to take a bit of a break for now and focus more on the prequel for a bit, as well as other fics! Thank you all for your support over the past several months - I hope my recent surge of productivity has more than made up for the originally troubled production of this! Enjoy the epilogue!_

* * *

"Good morning, Moon. I hope you slept well - Look out there."

Grimsley stood once more on the ship's deck, staring out at the ocean even as they stepped aside for Moon to take in the view. She didn't look as tired as they'd thought she would, considering the circumstances. Had she taken their words to heart? After all, she was awake enough at that point to take in the sight ahead.

In the seven AM air, fog still kissing the water's surface and the low roar of the ocean still echoing around them, mingling with the rumble of the ship's engines, Castelia City had finally come into view in the distance. It was only a silhouette, but it was only a matter of time before it became clearer and clearer, and it was only a matter of time before Moon got her first taste of Grimsley's home region. This was where they'd come from, and where, for a time, they'd _thrived._

"Wow...It's incredible!" Moon exclaimed, "Is that…?"

Grimsley chuckled, looking to Moon and nodding.

"Indeed it is," they explained, "Castelia City. The largest city in the region, and what many consider to be the center of it. This means you _must_ stay close. I don't want to be the one responsible for losing you."

"Mhmm! I'll stay with you!" Moon was clearly _shaking_ with excitement as the city grew closer and the sight of the docks became clearer. "I can't believe it! We're here! We're actually here! Ohh, I can't wait to tell everyone back home about this!"

It was so _refreshing_ to see Moon in a good mood. It was really no wonder she'd become Champion - Much like Iris, she was bursting with life, always uplifting those around her like a flurry of falling stars. She was a beacon of hope, much like Iris had been for Unova. Living, breathing proof that _anyone_ , young or old, could stand at the top as one of the greatest trainers in the world.

That was what the League was at its core, wasn't it? Leagues were the regions' pillars of stability, the one thing keeping the public in high spirits.

It brought them back to four years prior, back when that _N_ had stormed the League, taken them down along with their comrades, with Alder sending out an order to remain neutral despite everything that had happened. That one fateful night when the hero of Unova had arrived, the Dark Stone in their hand as they ascended towards Plasma's castle, all too eager to face off with N one final time.

Hilda had been a good kid. Grimsley often found themself wondering where they'd gone - Sure, they'd occasionally drop by the League, though never as often as Rosa did. Grimsley knew the stress Hilda was going through all too well, though they'd hardly approached them about such a thing.

Perhaps the rarity of Hilda's visits was, in a way, their own fault for not giving them a reason to keep coming back.

Shaking their head, Grimsley tried to dispel such a thought. Moon was still _awestruck_ at the sheer size of Castelia as the ship finally stopped. In fact, she looked more eager than ever to leave the boat and stretch her legs alongside Grimsley, even in spite of the winter's chill that had taken over Unova. How could she _stand_ such a thing? For Grimsley, the bitter winter over the region only ever brought them down. It was one of the reasons they'd headed to Alola - It was _warm,_ and after such a brutal season the previous year, it was the only way they'd be able to remain stable.

Going back to Unova...It wouldn't bode well. They knew it, their fellow Elites would know it...

Every day would be closer to their own destruction.

Grimsley tried to ignore the numbness forming in their mind, their chest, their throat. They had to remain strong for Moon's sake. Put on a brave face even when they knew they couldn't, because that was all the world expected of an Elite.

Whether or not they kept up that image...That was yet to be seen.

The thoughts stuck with them as they walked off onto the docks, bag in hand, leading Moon over to the roads of Castelia.

There would be Caitlin, with that same look of _disapproval,_ knowing that Grimsley was no longer the elder sibling-figure she'd known as a child.

There would be Shauntal, taking in the look in their eyes, trying to put such a thing into words after she hadn't seen them in weeks.

There would be Marshal, wondering what became of them even long after they'd spent so much time away, wondering if this would ever be the same Grimsley he'd known for so long before.

But there stood Moon, wide-eyed and bubbling over with excitement, and that alone was enough to bring Grimsley back down. It was nothing like Hilda's brash, pushy nature, and even less like Rosa's soft and subdued demeanor.

She was still a _child,_ after all.

Staying close to Moon and letting her take in the sight of the city above, Grimsley waited for the moment Moon looked back to them.

And when she did, they only said three words.

"Welcome to Unova."

* * *

Nothing shocked Gladion more than seeing what had become of Wicke following the incident. She'd walked in with her arm in a sling, still looking as tired as she had throughout the week but with a softness to her expression that soon put Gladion's mind at ease. They'd both _lived,_ and that...That was enough for Gladion. The two of them were alive and able to continue their work.

They'd continue it _together._

"...Good evening, young master," Wicke said, bowing once she'd reached Gladion's bedside, "Did you sleep well last night? I'm terribly sorry I wasn't able to visit sooner."

Gladion shook his head, looking Wicke in the eye.

"No, don't be," he replied, "I know you've been busy. Steven...Is he okay?"

For a moment, Wicke faltered, looking away for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Steven...They've opted to restrain him using similar means to how Type: Null was," Wicke explained quietly, "Though the device...In essence, he's been shackled in place. Both Faba and Calla called it a necessary evil, and Steven...He agreed to it."

 _Shackled._ It send a chill down Gladion's spine, just thinking about it. Restraining him like they had done to _Silvally._ Gladion took a look down at the Pokémon laying at his bedside, opposite of Wicke. Silvally had been in immense pain as Null. Now they thought that doing something like that to _Steven_ was a good idea?! Anger began to boil over in him as he imagined what it could have been like. Stuck in one place, one position, for Arceus-knows-how long, until Interpol inevitably came for him if anyone could get Nihilego out of his system. Until they came to take him away and imprison him for something that could have been completely out of his control.

It was so _unfair._ It brought to mind his mother's state of being - Without any control of herself, she'd become more and more cruel with every passing day until nobody could take it any more. Wicke had done what she could to keep everyone alive. She'd done everything she could for Gladion, and she'd done just as much for the sister he'd left behind when he ran away to Ula'ula. Even if Gladion _still_ couldn't look her in the eye...There was a sense of pity in him for her. Everything that'd happened...Nihilego had done it all. Remembering that only further filled him with rage towards the Beast.

He couldn't do a thing. He lay in bed, trembling, all too ready to beat a wall until his knuckles bled just to get that feeling of _hatred_ out.

"...Gladion?" Wicke asked, keeping her tone gentle, "I'm terribly sorry...There's no changing this now. Until we uncover the truth behind this, I'm afraid he's going to remain that way. Though...I do have another piece of news...Happier news."

 _Happier news._ That was all Gladion needed to hear. Sitting up, he returned his gaze to Wicke.

"What do you mean, 'happier news?'" Gladion inquired, "You...You can't be saying that…"

"I am. After the looks the medical staff has taken at you," Wicke continued, "It's seeming more and more likely that you'll be able to return to your work soon. They can't tell what it is yet, though...They've talked about the possibility of you being immune."

"I...Immune?" Gladion repeated, "...I...What? How…?"

"Nobody is sure yet, I'm afraid." Wicke's expression softened once again. "Personally, I've never been more relieved to hear anything. It's wonderful that you're safe."

"M-Miss...No. Auntie." It hardly sounded natural coming out of him - Far too casual for someone who had been raised to be high-class, sophisticated, polite in the way his mother had been. Far too soft for someone who had been broken and hardened from his flight from Aether two years ago.

Gladion hardly cared about such a thing, though - Wicke was _family,_ plain and simple. "Thank you...Thank you for everything. I'm...I'm going to miss you once I'm in Hoenn...If I get to leave."

Wicke seemed a little choked up when she replied.

"Oh...Oh, Gladion...I...I don't know what to say," she admitted, "Thank _you._ It's an honor to hear you say this. Rest assured, Aether Paradise will be in good hands while you're gone. I'll continue to do what I can...For Aether, for Steven...For everyone. I should be taking my leave now, but...I'll be back tomorrow. Earlier than today."

Nodding, Gladion closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would be peaceful that night. After hearing everything Acerola had said, finally having a name to put to the figure who had been appearing, he'd been _itching_ for the moment he'd be able to fight this "Trudi." Whoever they were, whatever they wanted, he'd be _ready_ to learn the truth. He'd fight them with every shred of power left in him, and he'd make sure they _didn't_ get away.

He'd see their face. He'd know their identity. He'd know _everything._ They'd never set foot near Aether again.

First, though...Recovery came first.

"Mmh...Good night, then," he mumbled, burying his face into his bedding as Wicke turned to walk away.

"...Good night, young master. Sleep well," Wicke whispered as she left the room, glancing back at Gladion as she did so.

He didn't notice the few tears escaping her eyes. Not when sleep beckoned him like it did.

The sound of Wicke's heels tapping against the ground faded, and Gladion faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Well? How is it working? The research team has been at it since he arrived, yet they've made incredible strides, wouldn't you agree?"

Calla found herself glancing back at Steven's room, remembering what he'd said to her even as Faba spoke.

" _No, it's fine. You said it yourself, it's necessary."_

She'd been right, she and Faba both had. They couldn't take any more risks after the night before. Steven had proven _dangerous,_ not only to himself but to _others._ To people like _Gladion._ Regardless of her own opinions on the president, Calla was well aware that insubordination wouldn't be tolerated at the foundation. Even _Faba_ had been demoted for straying away from the foundation's ethics.

Maybe she didn't _enjoy_ working with a young teenager at the helm, but obedience was another necessity.

"Oh, hush, you," Calla remarked, "Weren't you incapacitated throughout this? You're not the one who should be taking credit, you know. They were the ones who found a temporary solution."

"Hah," Faba scoffed, "You underestimate how much my guidance did. If I may remind you _who_ was responsible for Null's restraining device? Without my knowledge, they'd have had _nothing,_ Calla."

The image was so fresh in her mind. Steven, laying in bed, light shackles around his wrists, his ankles, his neck. The same restraining device, minus its weight, covering less, keeping the Beast's method of escape sealed.

Wicke had seen it, too. Oh, she'd hated to make Wicke so _upset._ Even when Steven had agreed to her and Faba's suggestion, Calla still had doubts about such actions. The shackles had barely been tested, and they certainly hadn't been tested against something such as Nihilego. It'd hardly been a good idea to pin their hopes on such a device, but…

It was their _only_ hope at that point.

"...Yes, that _is_ fair," Calla replied, admitting defeat at such words, "I suppose it's just concern. Concern that this won't work. Or worse...That we'll have to do this a second time."

"We are constantly improving." Faba's usual smirk seemed to... _Change._ Was that a genuine _smile,_ for a change? "If we have to do this a second time, we'll have improved from our first attempt. As long as the research team and I are working, we'll be creating something _better._ Innovating, as we should be."

Calla fell silent for a moment, trying to take everything in. At the very least, Faba was _working,_ even if he no longer held much of the power he used to. He was getting _something_ done, something that would prove to be more than helpful (Calla hoped, anyway) in the coming days.

"Well! If you're going to be like that, shouldn't you be back in the lab, innovating away?" Calla teased, "In all seriousness, though, we're going to have to part ways here - I have much more to get to, and I'm assuming you do as well."

"Ahaha...Indeed I do," Faba replied, "Good luck, then. I'll be reporting back soon. And…"

"Yes?"

"I'll be expecting great things from your end. Should you have the chance, I'd be glad to see you in the lab."

* * *

"Come on, Sun! The ferry to Akala's gonna leave soon!"

Sun found himself running faster than ever, his Rockruff following behind. Tsubaki had never stopped dragging her leg around - According to Hau'oli's nurse, she'd have that limp for the rest of her life - but she carried herself as if nothing had happened. It was part of why Sun had felt so attached to her. In the end, Tsubaki wasn't fazed by anything. She just wanted to continue being Tsubaki.

Sun skidded to a halt, nearly barreling into Hau when he did so.

"Hah...H...Hau! Sorry!" Sun gasped, "My mom...She's, uh, r-really worried about me. I think it's 'cause Moon's gone now and all that…"

"Yeah, I gotcha. I didn't think she'd be called all the way out to _Unova,_ you know? That's gotta be an adventure right there!" Hau said, his enthusiasm shining through in his words, "You ready? The professor and Ilima are both in Heahea City already!"

"T-The trial captain?" Sun inquired, "Why would they leave, though? They're supposed to stay here, right?"

Hau shook his head, looking over towards the exit to the docks.

"This time's different. Ilima told me something's going on," Hau explained, "...I think they're right. Sun, there's something I've been trying to tell you this whole time."

The two began to walk towards the back of the ferry terminal, heading out towards the boat itself, sticking close to each other even in the sea of people around them.

"...Moon's not out training," Hau said, keeping his voice hushed, "So I'm gonna try to figure out what's going on myself."

Sun's eyes widened. _Not out training!_ Moon had clearly been looking forward to leaving the region, but if Hau's guess was right...Something else was going on, and his sister was heading into unknown territory!

"You really think that?" Sun took a step back in shock, but Tsubaki pushed against his leg, as if to remind him to stay close to Hau as they boarded. "B-But...She...What do you think she could be doing?"

Hau shrugged.

"It's gotta be something dangerous, I think." As the two boarded the ferry, Hau found himself stepping aside to look over the edge, taking in the sea breeze. "I mean, she's the Champion! Why else would they be keeping this a secret?"

Dangerous...Yes, that sounded about right. Something dangerous, and clearly kept secret for a reason. Moon hadn't wanted him to worry, but…

Sun couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by that thought.

"I...She wanted to say she was sorry," Sun mumbled, "But I...I want to hear that from _her._ Hau...Thanks for that. I'm gonna be…"

"Yeah?" Hau asked, "It's no problem, really! We're in this one together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are!" Sun replied, looking out towards the golden evening sky around him, "And I'm gonna be the best trainer I can be...And someday, soon, I'm gonna beat my sis! You can count on that one!"

"Haha! That's right!" Hau laughed, "I'm gonna teach you everything I know, Sun, and we're gonna have the time of our lives once we're there! You're gonna become strong - I'm gonna make sure that happens! You and Tsubaki both!"

* * *

The nighttime's air was just like it'd always been over Route 17. The rain had come back in full force, though that hardly ever affected Nanu. Persian would still come back with any number of dead things - Rattata, Spearow, Ledyba...Whatever she could get her paws on. She'd never stop, and honestly...Nanu hadn't been able to pay that habit much mind. She brought dead things, he tossed them out to the grass for whatever wanted to eat them.

That night, however, things were different. Persian had dashed back to his side the moment he'd stepped out of the station, still recovering from the events of the night prior, scratches on her shoulder in an all-too-familiar shape. Three claws, thick and long, had stricken at her shoulder, and Nanu _knew_ what this was, as well as _who_ it brought with it.

"...Thought you'd never come back," Nanu said, hoping to draw out the trainer that had come for a visit, "You here for nostalgia's sake or something?"

"Heh...You're still here? Yeah, I'm back, awright." A voice echoed from nearby, and the familiar silhouette of a dead team's leader became visible. "Ain't like I got anything better to do when ol' Hala's off somewhere. How'd ya get outta that meeting, anyway?"

"That's confidential," Nanu replied as Guzma stepped over to face him, a massive Golisopod standing tall behind them, "...You need a place for the night?"

It was Team Skull, after all. Nanu had dealt with them time after time, and he'd learned so much about them. Far more than the average person had, at least. In the end, Skull was a bunch of misfits, gathered in one place and trying desperately to fit into a world that seemed to reject them at every turn.

And who stood at the top but the ruler of misfits themself. Nanu had seen Guzma several times - How they presented themself varied, but they'd always been the same Guzma. The same broken, beaten down person who'd never known anything but a fight.

They were just like the boy in that regard.

"...Yeah, awright. I'll take that offer," Guzma replied, noticing that Persian stood on her toes with her hackles raised, "If ya keep _her_ away from Golisopod. She thought she'd get the jump on him, but he sure as shit ain't so stupid that he'd let _that_ happen."

Nanu glared down at the feline Pokémon, who slunk away into the open police station, shaking the water from her long coat of fur.

"So, you find anything back in Hoenn?" Nanu asked as he and Guzma stepped into the station, Golisopod following behind and curling up near one of the sofas.

"...You're not gonna believe what I found out there, officer," Guzma replied, quieter than usual, as they lay on the sofa next to Golisopod, "Ya better believe I'm not gonna let Skull die. 'Specially not when we got someone else interested in the revival."

"...I take it you heard," Nanu sighed, "About Steven Stone. Why revive Skull, though?"

"Heh...I've got my reasons for it," Guzma chuckled, "Ain't nostalgia enough of one? I miss the team, and somethin's clearly brewing in Alola. Might as well rise back up before shit hits the fan."

"...Hm."

With that single hum, Nanu locked the station up, shutting the lights off and headed to his own sofa, looking over to Guzma one final time before closing his eyes.

"...Sleep, then," he muttered, "You'll need it with what's going on."

* * *

Above the soft earth of the Abundant Shrine stood Anabel, looking up at a vivid, clear night sky. She hadn't intended to travel so far so soon, not when she and Looker had to head to Castelia to meet up with Moon, but her Latios was fast enough and strong enough to carry them both to the city the next day. At that point, stopping was something she could afford, especially after having talked with _Alder_ at the League.

The region, so heavily modernized but still containing so much nature...It was incredible. Even if she'd visited the shrine before, it still never ceased to amaze her. There were so many sights in the world - Sinnoh's lakes, Alola's meadows, Unova's many natural wonders…

Anabel had truly come to appreciate them as part of Interpol. It was what she was protecting, what she'd _continue_ to protect. Both people and Pokémon…

She'd keep the world as beautiful as it was. She and Looker both would.

Especially after what'd happened in Meteor Falls.

She hadn't wanted to face Wallace's family - Their sister, their niece, their _mentor_ (The look in Juan's eyes was still _burned_ into her mind, moreso than anyone else's - It was as if he'd just lost a _child_ ) - and tell them that one of them had been killed in such an incident.

If Wallace was truly looking down at her...Did they blame her? Did they even blame _Steven,_ their closest friend, for such a thing? Had they forgiven those who had wronged them after such an incident?

They'd seemed like the type to. It did nothing to ease Anabel's mind, though.

The stars...They'd told Anabel so much. She'd had so much time to _think_ during her time off. Time to head off to the Battle Tree. To stand at its top and remember that familiar feeling as she battled with the region's strongest trainers. She had remembered _something,_ but then...That single look to the stars had told her everything.

Looking behind, Anabel noticed that someone was approaching her.

"Ah...Looker. Good evening," Anabel said, "Forgive me for not heading back sooner. I've been...Thinking."

"Chief…" Looker replied, "I have come for much the same reason."

"...Wallace?" Anabel inquired nervously, "I...I know. We should have...We shouldn't have let them go on alone."

"...Yes," Looker sighed, "It is...I still blame myself, Chief. I should have been there with them, fighting to our last breaths. Perhaps that would have been enough to save them."

Anabel shook her head, looking back to the stars. Looker was quick to point his gaze up as well, no doubt having the same thoughts Anabel was having.

"...The stars...Do you believe there may be some secret in them?" Anabel asked, "Do you believe that there may be other words out there, different from ours? Worlds where small details are changed, making an impact greater than anyone could have imagined?"

"...Chief…" Looker looked to Anabel, a slightly confused expression crossing his face. "Why do you bring this up now?"

"...To those worlds," Anabel continued, "It's all they've ever known. They've never known a world like ours, just as we've never known one like theirs. And perhaps, in another world, someone is going through much the same journey Moon did, a journey different from hers but no less long and hard...And perhaps, in another world, someone went missing ten years ago. Perhaps they think that this person died when it happened."

Anabel paused, looking back to her partner.

"Looker...I believe I now know where I came from."


End file.
